La Princesse de Jardin Radieux
by AngelScythe
Summary: Peu après son retour aux Îles du Destin avec ses meilleurs amis, Kairi est taraudée par son passé. Il faut qu'elle trouve des raisons. Toutefois... elle ne s'attendait pas aux réponses qu'elle allait y trouver. Hétéro, shonen-ai. Soriku.
1. Une épine dans le pied

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Une épine dans le pied._

Sora marchait le long des rues de l'île principale des Îles du Destin. Il avait les bras chargés de bandages, désinfectants et autre matériaux du même genre. Il passa devant la grande maison du maire et il s'approcha pour sonner à la porte.

Il sautilla d'impatience en attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Bientôt un petit homme vint ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du brun. Il lui fit signe de rentrer. L'adolescent s'exécuta en souriant.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était rentré aux Îles du Destin, deux semaines qu'il avait rejoint ses parents qui se montraient un peu strict. En effet, ils étaient très inquiets pour lui. Ils l'avaient perdu pendant plus d'un an et demi, même s'ils l'avaient oublié pendant près d'un an.

Pourtant, Sora ne leur en voulait pas.

Au contraire, il se montrait aussi serviable que possible. Mais s'il avait les bras ainsi chargés, aujourd'hui, c'était pour une autre raison. C'était parce qu'il tenait à prendre soin de Riku qui s'était blessé pour le protéger.

Ce n'était plus grave mais le brun continuait de s'en vouloir.

Le maire de ce monde cria à quelqu'un de venir. Sora se tourna vers les grands escaliers. Quelqu'un arriva en courant. Le brun sourit d'autant plus et il s'approcha de son amie d'enfance qui lui offrait un beau sourire.

\- Bonjour Sora, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Très bien. Ça me fait du bien d'être de retour ici.

\- Imagine pour moi. Rit Sora qui était parti six fois plus de temps de son monde.

\- C'est vrai. Pardon. Rit-elle avec un petit air gêné.

\- Je vais voir Riku, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je peux ? Demanda Kairi au maire.

\- Oui, mais faites attention tous les deux.

Sora sourit et hocha la tête alors que l'auburn se contentait d'une toute petite affirmation. La jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte et son ami sortit. Un dernier au revoir lancé à la cantonade et le brun se mit à marcher vers la maison de son ami le plus précieux.

Ils marchèrent un long moment. La maison de Riku avait toujours été horriblement loin de sa maison à lui. C'était pour ça qu'ils se rejoignaient toujours sur leur petite île.

Arrivé devant la maison, Kairi sonna à la porte pour que Sora ne risque pas de faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur la mère de Riku. Kairi la salua et elle entra sans plus attendre. Sora la regarda faire et il eut un petit rire gêné. La femme lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Rentre, Riku est dans le salon.

\- Merci.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire avant de filer dans le salon. Il trouva alors Riku qui tenait une gamine de trois ans dans ses bras. La petite avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux verts très clairs. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Sora. Elle battit des mains.

\- Eyh Mikea. Sourit le brun avant de déposer les affaires dans le divan.

\- Tu veux aller dans les bras de Sora ?

\- Ouiiiii.

Le brun rit et il prit la petite dans ses bras. Il lui posa des baisers sur les joues avant de lui demander de raconter sa journée. La petite s'appliqua à lui expliquer pendant dix minutes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le plus jeune des adolescents se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne devrais pas la porter, tu es encore blessé.

\- Elle est légère comme une plume. Et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je vais bien.

Kairi entra dans la pièce. Mikea mit son pouce dans sa bouche et la fixa une seconde avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sora.

Sans se soucier outre mesure de ce dont elle aurait dû se soucier, la jeune femme s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda la pile de matériel de soin, inutile, puis ses deux amis avant de leur offrir un faible sourire.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Remarqua Riku.

\- En effet… depuis qu'on est rentré, je ne suis pas en paix…

L'argenté fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- Mikea. Et si tu allais demander à maman de pouvoir l'aider pour faire les biscuits que Kairi aime tant ?

La petite fixa son grand-frère puis l'auburn avant d'hocher la tête. Sora sourit et s'accroupit pour qu'elle descende de ses bras et qu'elle rejoigne sa mère. Le brun la regarda quitter la pièce en souriant doucement.

Il se redressa ensuite alors que la jeune femme croisait les bras.

\- Allons dans ma chambre. Proposa Riku qui préférait éviter que sa famille entende toutes ces discussions.

Chez lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait était un sujet sensible. On n'en parlait pas. Pire encore, ses parents agissaient comme s'il était juste parti près d'un an et demi en pension. Que tout avait été contrôlé et qu'il n'avait jamais risqué sa vie.

Visiblement, leur technique marchait plus ou moins parce qu'ils semblaient nager dans le bonheur. Et ça ne rendait la punition de Riku que pire encore. Interdiction de sortir. Encore heureux que Sora n'avait pas l'interdiction d'entrer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait dû affronter sa solitude, se ressasser ses actes issus des Ténèbres.

Sora récupéra tout le matériel avec un doux sourire avant de se tourner vers Riku. Ce dernier sortit du salon, suivit par les deux autres.

Ils grimpèrent les deux escaliers aux marches qui grincent et qui semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer à chaque pas. Mais ils arrivèrent sans embûche à l'étage où il y avait toutes les chambres.

Riku les mena vers la sienne. Petite pièce austère et impersonnelle dont seul le jaune des draps mettait une touche de couleur quand le sol et les murs étaient d'un gris plus ou moins foncés.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui cassait cet aspect irréel et presque glauque : une photo de lui-même et Sora quand ils n'étaient encore qu'enfants.

Le brun déposa les affaires pour soigner Riku sur la table de chevet de ce dernier avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Kairi s'installa à côté de lui alors que l'argenté s'adossait contre la porte.

Ses parents ne risquaient pas d'entrer mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

\- Dis-nous alors ? Fit le propriétaire de la chambre, croisant les bras.

\- C'est depuis que j'ai vu deux des membres de l'Organisation. Xaldin et Xigbar, je crois. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? S'inquiéta Sora en lui prenant les mains.

\- Non, pas du tout même. Mais j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus. Et, depuis, ça me travaille.

\- Oh… Fit le brun.

\- Tu cherches trop loin. Intervint Riku.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton monde d'origine c'est Jardin Radieux et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, eux aussi. Tu as pu tout simplement les croiser quand tu y vivais encore. Conclut l'argenté.

\- C'est un monde gigantesque dont tu parles. Protesta Kairi en gonflant les joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être ? Questionna le brun en lui serrant un peu plus les mains.

Riku eut un léger soupir. Il se disait que Sora ne devait pas enfoncer Kairi dans ses idées un peu trop irréalistes. Pour l'argenté, il n'était pas difficile de voir la vérité mais son amie, elle, semblait chercher plus de rêves dans la réalité.

C'était certainement pour ça qu'elle ne se contentait pas de voir ce qui était le plus réaliste.

\- Je ne sais pas… mais je les connais, je les ai vu ailleurs…

\- De ton monde d'origine. Trancha l'argenté.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé tout ce temps ! Je ne me souviens de rien avant d'être arrivée ici !

\- Calme-toi Kairi. Dit doucement Sora.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie… je vous fais part de mes inquiétudes et vous n'en avez rien à faire.

\- C'est faux. Protesta le brun.

\- Je vous laisse. Soupira l'auburn.

Elle extirpa ses mains de celles du plus jeune des deux garçons avant de se lever et de se poster devant Riku, attendant visiblement que l'argenté se bouge de devant la porte. Le plus âgé soupira avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Mais les biscuits que te fait Mikea ! Protesta Sora.

\- Une autre fois.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce puis la maison sans dire autre chose. Le brun regarda son meilleur ami, à la fois désemparé et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Kairi ? Elle semblait avoir tant changée.

Il cherchait alors des réponses chez l'argenté. Il avait toujours eu plus de jugeote que lui et il avait toujours été plus à même de donner les réponses et explications qu'ils avaient besoin. C'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'il avait été si triste que Riku ne soit plus avec lui.

\- Elle étouffe ici, tout comme j'ai étouffé aussi. Elle se rend compte que son passé l'attend. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à ce qu'on lui parle pour de vrai de son monde d'origine. Et qu'elle apprenne qu'il était accessible. À portée de main, en fait. Expliqua l'argenté.

\- Je suis inquiet pour elle.

Le brun regarda le sol, n'osant pas formuler la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune façon gentille de le demander. Toutes les façons de le dire semblaient immondes. Insultantes.

\- Tu te demandes si elle va devenir comme moi, hein ? Sourit Riku.

Sora se frotta la tête, rougissant un peu de gêne.

\- Elle ne fera jamais la bêtise de mettre les autres en danger. Elle a du bon sens, elle. J'ai plutôt peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal à elle… qu'elle se renferme.

\- Alors, on doit faire quelque chose ! Décréta le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il avait été un peu dur avec Kairi alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé pour ses fautes, au contraire. Mais peut-être est-ce qu'il était si injuste parce qu'il voulait éviter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mal à l'auburn.

C'était la seule raison un tant soit peu valable pour son comportement que, après coup, il trouvait absurde.

\- Mais… avant qu'on ne fasse ça. Il y a un autre problème à régler.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Riku.

Sora lui offrit un large sourire.

\- Déshabille-toi. Dit-il avant de soulever une bouteille de désinfectant et un rouleau de bandage.

Riku sourit et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à son côté. Il retira son haut, dévoilant son flanc encore bandé.

C'était bien sûr Sora qui insistait pour qu'il garde le bandage tant que ce n'était pas sûr qu'il aille bien, que la blessure soit cicatrisée ou même que la peau ait repris sa position à la place de la plaie à moitié coagulée.

Et si ça ne plaisait pas à l'argenté qu'on s'occupe de lui de la sorte, il devait bien avouer quelque chose : ça faisait plaisir à Sora. Parce que ça le rassurait.

Alors il se laissait faire.


	2. Un droit interdit

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Un droit interdit._

Kairi était allongée dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas mangé ce soir alors que le maire lui avait fait son plat préféré. Elle boudait. Elle en voulait à ses deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas montré assez compatissant à son goût.

Eux deux avaient voulu voyager, parcourir le monde et ils avaient réussi. Elle, elle n'avait désiré qu'une chose : retrouver son monde d'origine et elle n'avait pas pu en profiter. Certes elle avait été à Jardin Radieux au temps où il s'agissait encore de la Forteresse Oubliée mais vu son état de délabrement, on ne pouvait même pas dire que son désir avait été parachevé.

Alors elle leur en voulait parce qu'ils ne compatissaient pas assez. Elle se disait qu'elle était vraiment mal entourée. Ils auraient pu voir qu'elle souffrait. Au lieu de ça, Riku l'avait presqu'insultée.

Elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver. De les retrouver. Mais ils semblaient qu'elle importait peu pour eux. Ce sentaient-ils si important que ça ? Pour avoir voyagé comme il le voulait ? Pour avoir sauvé les mondes ?

Elle ressassait ses pensées et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, essayant de savoir pourquoi Xaldin et Xigbar lui étaient familier. Et elle refusait de croire en la théorie de Riku. C'était trop facile.

L'auburn se leva de son lit. Elle enfila une longue veste par au-dessus de sa nuisette blanche et elle mit des sandales à ses pieds. Elle lança un regard à son porte-bonheur. Elle savait qu'elle avait dit à Sora de le lui rendre mais il n'avait rien compris. Elle désirait qu'il le conserve.

Mais le brun était bien trop naïf, doux et gentil. Il s'était alors empressé de lui rendre son porte-bonheur. Elle se demandait comment Sora ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle l'aimait ? Même si elle s'était méfiée de Riku, à raison, elle lui avait demandé pour partir seule avec lui. Elle avait voulu faire partie de ses aventures. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans des hordes de sans-cœur pour lui.

N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Kairi sortit prudemment de la chambre et elle prit des clés sur le porte-manteau avant de sortir, sans un seul bruit.

Elle marcha un moment avant de se mettre à courir. Elle rejoignit rapidement la plage et l'embarcadère avec toutes les barques. Elle grimpa dans la sienne et elle prit les rames avant de se mettre à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la petite île.

Son chemin était éclairé par la grande lune qui illuminait la nuit étoilée. Elle accrocha sa barque au ponton avant d'en sortir. Elle se mit alors à marcher vers sa grotte à elle, Sora et Riku.

Elle savait l'argenté assez possessif envers cet endroit mais Sora lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir autant qu'elle voulait alors elle ne comptait pas se gêner.

Entrée dans la grotte, elle eut du mal à s'orienter puisqu'il faisait noir. Quelques lucioles lui offrirent assez de luminosité pour avancer.

Elle trouva alors ce qu'elle cherchait. Pas les dessins qu'elle et Sora se faisaient mais quelque chose de bien mieux à son sens.

Un petit vaisseau Gummi que Mickey avait laissé aux deux garçons. Encore une fois, elle était laissée de côté.

Elle trouva la clé, près du dessin d'elle et Sora, cachée par les soins du brun qui lui avait dit où elle était et elle entra dans le vaisseau Gummi, elle s'installa devant tous les tableaux et elle remarqua qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment tout fonctionnait.

Kairi pinça les lèvres. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas partir toute seule. Il lui fallait une autre solution.

µµµ

Riku dormait dans son lit quand quelque chose le bouscula et le réveilla en sursaut. Il sortit sa Keyblade à la seconde même où il ouvrait les yeux, une vieille habitude depuis qu'il avait rejoint Maléfique. Ses alliés étaient des ennemis qui voulaient sa peau puis sa condition lui avait mis trop de personne à dos.

Son sommeil était serein et réparateur, à présent, mais il n'empêchait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il avait des réactions un tant soit peu excessives.

Comme à présent alors que c'était sa sœur qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il rangea Point du Jour avant de caresser les cheveux de Mikea.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Toi ?

\- Bien, encore fatigué.

Riku se passa la main sur les yeux avant de se redresser. Il souleva la petite et il se leva du lit. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain avant de poser sa cadette. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas rejoindre maman ? Je me prépare, je reviens vite te rejoindre pour jouer à ce que tu veux.

\- 'Accord ! Fit la petite avant de s'enfuir en courant.

L'argenté sourit tendrement et il passa dans la salle de bain où il se lava et régla un problème que, heureusement, sa petite sœur n'avait pas remarqué. Sous la douche, il n'entendit pas quand on frappa à la porte.

Ayant eut Mikea dans les bras, il n'avait pas pris ses affaires ainsi, une fois séché, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir pour regagner sa chambre et s'habiller.

Mais sur le chemin, il eut un sursaut en voyant Kairi et Sora. La première poussa un cri et elle se cacha les yeux avec les mains. Mais le brun n'avait pas cette présence d'esprit. Au contraire, il s'approcha et se pencha pour regarder son flanc, faisant rougir l'argenté.

\- Sora ! S'écria Kairi en le prenant par le poignet et en le tirant en arrière.

\- Mais ?! Protesta le brun alors que le plus âgé la remerciait du regard avant de se glisser dans sa chambre.

L'auburn maintint son ami jusqu'à ce que Riku ne sorte de sa chambre, encore un peu gêné.

\- Je suis là… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ta blessure a l'air de vraiment bien guérir. Mais tu as bien remis un bandage ?

\- Oui. Fit l'argenté.

\- Montre ?! Exigea Sora.

Riku eut un léger soupir avant de soulever le bas de son haut, montrant alors le bout de son bandage du jour. Le brun lui fit un large sourire. Kairi se rapprocha de Sora, et pour lui prendre la main et pour être dans le champ de vision de Riku.

\- Ah oui ! On est venu pour Kairi. Il fallait qu'elle nous parle à tous les deux. Dit Sora.

\- Toujours pour la même chose qu'hier ? Demanda Riku.

\- Tu ne me prends toujours pas au sérieux. Reprocha la jeune femme.

\- Mais si. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Certifia l'argenté.

\- Tu vois ? Sourit Sora.

\- Tu en doutais ? Questionna le plus âgé en regardant son amie.

\- Tu as été froid avec moi, avoue.

Riku se passa la main sur le visage. Sora s'accroupit tout à coup. L'argenté sut immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire. Sa sœur arrivait. En effet, elle trottinait vers eux, tenant à bout de bras une assiette en plastique avec des bonbons dessus.

La petite offrit un biscuit aux pétales de lavande à chacun avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sora. Ce dernier rit et la souleva du sol avant de casser son cookie pour en donner la moitié à la petite qui n'en avait apporté que trois.

L'argenté couva le brun du regard. Kairi se sentit gênée ou inquiétée, et elle se rapprocha de Sora, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à remercier Mikea puisque ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle dit.

\- Alors ? C'est à quel sujet ? À part que tu m'en veux car je ne crois pas la même chose que toi.

Kairi fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, n'aimant pas que Riku réagisse comme ça avec elle.

\- Je v… j'aimerais aller à Jardin Radieux. Je sais que vous avez les moyens. Je vous en prie. Je dois y aller. Je dois renouer avec mon passé. Chuchota l'auburn.

\- Le problème Kairi, c'est que ce n'est pas nous qui décidons. Nous avons trop de fois laissé nos parents derrière nous, Sora et moi.

\- Je n'ai même pas de parent pour se soucier de moins. Gémit Kairi.

\- Mais… Riku est toujours puni. Dit le brun ce qui valut un « maaaal » de la part de Mikea.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- J'en sais rien… il faut demander à mes parents de toute façon. Mais je ne…

Riku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, l'auburn filait en bas des escaliers. L'argenté se passa encore la main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment. Il fallait dire que Kairi était plutôt pénible.

\- C'est important pour elle. Dit Sora.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est important que c'est possible. On a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Riku baissa un peu la tête. Surtout lui. Toute cette histoire, c'était de sa faute. Et si ses parents étaient tristes, c'était aussi de la sienne, ce pourquoi il comprenait tout à fait que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie le punissent.

Il entendit ses parents l'appeler et il soupira. Il mordit dans le biscuit avant de rejoindre les personnes recherchées dans la cuisine, là où son père aimait être, Sora sur les talons.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, le regard de sa mère était dur alors que son père faisait mine de lire le journal. On avait servi un verre de limonade à Kairi.

\- Sora, tu veux à boire ? Proposa aimablement Ine.

Le brun, voulant soutenir son meilleur ami, secoua la tête. La mère de Riku lui offrit un sourire doux avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son fils.

\- Kairi nous a parlé de ton désir d'aller à Jardin Radiant ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

\- _Mon_ désir ? S'offusqua Riku. C'est Kairi qui veut y aller et qui tient à ce qu'on l'accompagne.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ton amie.

\- Je ne… Commença l'argenté.

\- Néanmoins, Kairi a très envie d'y aller et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aura besoin de toi. Ainsi, j'accepte que tu partes…

\- Wayyyyy ! S'écria le brun alors que l'auburn souriait de toutes ses dents.

L'argenté, lui, fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que cela. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- En contre partie.

Il l'avait senti venir.

\- Une semaine de punition ET de corvée pour chaque jour où tu seras absent.

\- Maman ?! C'est énorme.

\- Je sais.

\- Est-ce que Sora…

\- Bien sûr que Sora pourra venir. Dit Ine en venant ébouriffer les cheveux du brun.

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment avant de lui rendre sa fille puis de venir près de Riku. Kairi sourit et s'approcha.

\- C'est parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à demander à tes parents, Sora. Ce sera comme si on partait sur notre radeau ! S'extasia-t-elle.

\- Oui ! C'est juste dommage que Riku soit puni pour ça. Ajouta le brun, embêté.

\- Allez voir tes parents, je vous rejoins.

\- D'accord. On se rejoint, tu sais où. Lui dit Sora sur le ton de la confidence.

Il vint coller deux bises sur les joues de Mikea, embrassa la joue de Ine et fit une petite accolade avec Satoru avant de partir. Kairi fit un signe d'au revoir avant de le suivre en sautillant.

Son père attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour poser son journal.

\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais, je ferais attention. Et je reviendrais vite.

Riku les embrassa tous les trois, promis de ramener des cadeaux puis il partit dans sa chambre pour faire un sac. Il enfila des chaussures et vint encore une fois dire au revoir à ses parents et à sa sœur avant de partir vers sa barque, une petite rancune envers Kairi quand même.

Il la comprenait et il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps mais, quand même. Il ne tenait pas à rester confiné encore un mois. Lui qui avait besoin d'espace et d'air pur.

Il regagna la grotte secrète. Arrivé sur place, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était le premier. Sora et Kairi devaient s'amuser ensemble. Il ouvrit alors le vaisseau Gummi puis il entra dans le cockpit et il déposa ses affaires.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et il soupira doucement. Il avait hâte d'être dans Jardin Radieux pour pouvoir prendre des grandes bouffées d'air et profiter un peu de l'extérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Riku se redressa. Kairi rentra d'abord et elle jeta ses affaires sur les siennes avant de venir se coller à lui.

\- Désolé Rikuuuuu. Je pensais pas qu'ils te puniraient et je pensais que j'aurais plus de chance si l'idée venait de toi à leurs yeux.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui voulait faire ce foutu radeau, moi qui ai ouvert cette maudite porte. Souffla l'argenté en la serrant tout de même.

\- Désolé.

\- Câlin ! S'écria Sora avant de leur sauter dessus.

Riku se sentit étouffer mais il accepta les câlins. Il les repoussa ensuite tous, gentiment et prit le sac du brun pour le jeter sur la pile, avec les autres.

\- Riku ? Je peux avoir les clés ? Demanda Sora en souriant.

\- Mon cher, on m'a vivement conseillé de ne jamais, _jamais_ te laisser approcher des commandes de cet appareil. Dit Riku en enfonçant les clés, ornée d'une tête de Mickey, dans le fente prévue à cet effet.

\- Qui ça ? Bougonna Sora alors que Kairi s'attachait.

\- Donald, Dingo… Jiminy, Léon... Même le Roi Mickey.

\- Mais. Bouda le brun en s'attachant.

Riku lui envoya un tout sourire et il enclencha les moteurs qui se mirent à vrombir. Kairi sourit. Finalement elle allait savoir et, en plus, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient avec elle.


	3. Extirpé du passé

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 3 : Extirpé du passé._

Kairi trépignait, marchant d'avant en arrière, tournant en rond autour du siège de Sora, s'asseyant pour se relever de suite après. Elle regardait une petite pièce puis les deux garçons avant de se remettre à sautiller sur place.

Les garçons pensaient qu'elle était impatiente d'arriver dans son monde d'origine et, si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la raison direct. Elle avait un tout autre problème qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de mentionner devant eux.

Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Pire, ils lui diraient d'utiliser les toilettes du vaisseau Gummi, chose qu'elle refusait. Elle avait déjà mis longtemps avant d'accepter de partager les toilettes avec des garçons mais dans ce cas précis, hors de question.

Sora se leva de son siège. Il se glissa derrière la demoiselle avant de la forcer à s'asseoir il la fit s'attacher avant de regagner son siège et de s'attacher à son tour.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa un instant en voyant le monde qui se rapprochait à vue d'œil. Il avait l'air magnifique et gigantesque. Elle avait hâte. Elle ne savait rien de ce monde mais elle savait comment elle allait pouvoir trouver ses repères et même son passé.

Après tout, d'après Riku, elle avait grandi dans ce château. Certaines peintures et certains documents le lui avaient déjà prouvé. Si elle y avait grandi, cela faisait-il d'elle la princesse de Jardin Radieux ? Ainsi si elle se dirigeait vers ce château, elle trouverait sans doute sa famille.

Elle avait hâte.

Le vaisseau Gummi commença à piquer, se dirigeant vers les habitations elles-mêmes. Kairi poussa un cri puis lança un regard à Riku, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle sentit son estomac remonter dans sa poitrine. Elle eut un hoquet alors que le vaisseau piquait encore et que les maisons se rapprochaient encore.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un impact violent. Mais rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tremblante, pour voir qu'ils s'étaient posés entre quatre murs dans une sorte d'arrière-cour de quatre immeubles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte et il ne fallait pas être futée pour savoir que c'était là qu'ils iraient.

Kairi se détacha, se leva d'un bond et fila chercher son sac avant de sortir du vaisseau Gummi. Riku vérifia que tout était parfaitement coupé avant de se tourner juste à temps pour rattraper le sac que lui jetait Sora.

Il le remercia avant de regarder le moniteur qui affichait l'heure.

\- Une semaine de punition supplémentaire.

\- Je viendrais te voir tous les jours. On s'entraînera dans ta chambre. Promis Sora.

\- Merci. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Tu t'ennuierais. Rit le brun en ouvrant la porte du vaisseau.

Il en sortit et l'argenté vint le rejoindre avant de fermer. Son cadet l'attendit. Il lui offrit un sourire lorsqu'il eut fini et il ouvrit la porte que Kairi avait laissée entrouverte.

Sora n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut pris dans les bras de quelqu'un, qu'il passa entre les mains, qu'on lui embrassa les joues, le nez, le front, qu'on l'enlaça, qu'on le câlina. Plusieurs « comment vas-tu ? » résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Il rit, complètement déboussolé, ne sachant plus à qui il avait dit bonjour, à qui il avait répondu par une bise ou une accolade.

\- Où est Kairi ? Demanda Riku.

\- Aux toilettes. Répondit Youffie en souriant.

\- Ah… on est venu en visite courte.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Léon.

\- Peu de temps. Un jour, peut-être deux…

\- Deux ? C'est pas un peu beaucoup, Riku ? S'inquiéta Sora.

Cette question attira l'attention de tous. Deux c'était peu en particulier pour le jeune brun qui avait tant de gens à aller voir. L'argenté lui sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Profite.

Sora lui offrit un large sourire. Mais il se disait que ça ne durerait pas trop quand même. Il avait peur du nombre de semaines de punition que Riku pouvait avoir à cause de lui. Et il doutait que Riku tienne vraiment longtemps.

Dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à subir et qu'ils auraient été sur leur île. Ça devait manquer à Riku et il était sûr qu'il n'en avait même pas profité quand il avait rejoint le vaisseau Gummi, parce qu'il s'efforçait d'être intègre et, ainsi, à écouter ses parents.

Kairi sortit de la salle de bain et elle fit un large sourire à ces personnes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, pour les avoir rencontré à la Ville de Traverse, sans vraiment les connaître.

Mais à la différence de Riku qui restait calme, elle, fondit la masse et elle commença à discuter chiffon avec Youffie et Aerith.

\- Où allez-vous dormir ? Demanda Merlin en milieu de conversation avec Sora.

\- Eh bien… on a pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Kairi n'a qu'à venir avec moi. Sourit la ninja. Elle sera mieux avec moi qu'entourée de mec.

\- Elle a l'habitude. Dit Sora.

\- Laissez-la être un peu féminine ! Protesta l'adolescente brune.

\- Vous deux, vous venez chez moi ? Demanda Léon.

Le plus jeune des adolescents se tourna vers lui avant de sourire. Il lança quand même un regard à Riku qui hocha la tête de quelques centimètres à peine.

\- Venez alors.

\- Où est notre point de ralliement ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Ici ? Proposa Sora.

\- Ce sera un plaisir. Certifia Merlin en venant tapoter l'épaule du jeune brun.

\- Demain, on ira voir le château, d'accord ? Demanda l'auburn.

\- Oui. Disons… demain neuf heures. Dit Riku. Et essayons d'être prêt à partir, directement.

\- C'est pour perdre le moins de temps possible ? Questionna Kairi.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il préférait ne pas rallonger la durée de ce voyage et, par conséquent, de sa punition.

Kairi avait passé une fantastique soirée. Elle avait parlé de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu espérer jusqu'alors. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à faire des masques de beauté, à arranger ses cheveux et celui de ses nouvelles amies et puis, toute la nuit, elles avaient regardé des films.

Elle avait ensuite très bien dormi dans un lit moelleux.

En fait, elle se sentait à sa place dans ce monde. Elle se sentait aimée, respectée, écoutée. Les garçons avaient beau l'aimer, ils avaient toujours cette tendance à plus se préoccuper l'un de l'autre que faire attention à elle. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé les mondes ensemble.

Un lien fort était né entre eux deux et elle se sentait de trop à présent. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus compter. Qu'ils ne la voyaient plus que comme celle qui pose des problèmes.

Ainsi, elle profita de sa journée et même de sa matinée puisque, à peine réveillée, douchée et habillée, Aerith vint lui proposer de venir dans la salle à manger où l'attendait du chocolat chaud, une montagne de pancake au sirop d'érable et du pain au raisin et au sucre.

\- Je parie que les garçons n'ont pas ce genre de repas. Rit Kairi en se servant généreusement.

\- Non, mais… commença la femme.

Youffie lui fit discrètement signe de se taire. Aerith hocha la tête.

\- Tu pourrais leur en apporter.

\- Oui ! Sourit l'auburn.

Elle termina de déjeuner avant d'accepter les boîtes en plastique emplies des restes.

\- On t'accompagne. Décréta la ninja.

Kairi sourit et elles se rendirent jusqu'à la maison de Merlin. Arrivée sur place, elles purent voir Sora qui discutait avec Cid alors que Riku était assis sur le sol et semblait profiter de chaque bouffée d'air frais qu'il pourrait obtenir avant d'être à nouveau confiné.

\- Tu t'amuses ?

\- Je profite.

\- Encore désolé. Je ne t'ai pas aidé.

Elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui et elle lui sourit doucement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. L'argenté la serra contre lui en retour. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. D'un certain côté, il comprenait les réactions de ses parents.

Peut-être était-ce aussi par peur que Mikea finisse comme lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas détruit leur monde ? Encore heureux que Sora était toujours là pour rattraper ses bêtises. Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que c'était l'inverse.

Cette année et demie lui avait vraiment ouvert les yeux sur sa propre condition. Au moins, ne jalousait-il plus Sora pour rien. Mais il éprouvait autre chose maintenant, de bien plus fort.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour en parler au brun, ayant cette sensation qui le travaillait. Là, maintenant.

\- Allez, il est neuf heures, on y va ?! S'écria Kairi. J'ai un petit déjeuner si vous n'avez rien pris.

\- Je veux ! Fit Sora en levant la main.

L'auburn sourit et elle ouvrit la boîte. Le brun prit un pancake pour lui et il en donna un à Riku. Ce dernier le mit en bouche avant de se lever.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Léon, adossé contre le mur.

\- Au château. On espère bien y trouver des réponses. Expliqua Kairi avec un large sourire.

\- Faites attention à vous. Leur dit Aerith.

\- Pas de soucis, les garçons me protègent !

Kairi fit la bise aux deux avant de s'éloigner. Riku marmonna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « tu ferais bien d'apprendre à utiliser ta Keyblade » avant de suivre en mâchonnant sa grosse crêpe.

Sora, lui, fit des accolades à tout le monde. Si bien qu'il dut courir et utiliser quelques raccourcis pour finalement rejoindre Riku. Celui-ci marchait lentement, bien qu'ayant toujours Kairi à l'œil.

Hors de question de la perdre cette fois. Il pouvait se permettre de laisser Sora un peu en arrière car celui-ci savait se défendre mais pas Kairi.

\- Tu as pensé à ouvrir les fenêtres dans ta chambre ?

L'argenté eut un léger sursaut, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette intervention soudaine.

\- Elles sont fermées.

\- Ouvre-les. Sourit Sora.

\- Non. Elles sont fermées, barricadées. Je n'ai jamais su tenir en place, et plus c'est petit, plus j'ai dur. Alors… ils veulent s'assurer que je ne m'enfuirais pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je leur parle ?

\- Non… ils sont inquiets pour moi, ils m'aiment… c'est le seul problème. Souffla l'argenté.

\- Les garçons ! Cria Kairi en agitant les mains.

\- Riku.

\- Hm ? Fit le concerné.

\- On fait la course ?

\- Tu sais que tu vas perdre.

Sora rit et il dit « un, deux, trois, partez ». Ils se mirent à courir tous les deux. Plus rapide, Riku prit une certaine avance mais ses cheveux l'handicapaient un peu. Alors que le brun, bien que plus lent, connaissait des raccourcis.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent exactement en même temps auprès de Kairi. Celle-ci les regarda avant de désigner l'entrée du palais, excitée comme une puce.

\- J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose pour toi. Sourit Sora.

Il lui prit la main ce qui fit rougir la demoiselle. Il la mena jusqu'à l'entrée du grand château. Arrivé devant la porte, qui était gigantesque, le brun sautilla sur place, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour entrer.

Le plus jeune des adolescents se tourna vers Riku. Celui-ci frappa violemment à la porte. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Il poussa son épaule contre la porte et il appuya aussi fort que possible.

La porte ne lui résista pas et elle s'ouvrit suffisamment pour que quelqu'un de maigre puisse s'y faufiler.

\- Kairi ?

L'auburn hocha la tête et elle s'assura que Riku maintenait la porte, au cas où, avant de se glisser entre les deux battants. Elle eut un petit gémissement douloureux quand elle passa trop près de la porte entrouverte.

Elle tira ensuite alors que l'argenté poussait. Ils purent alors entrer dans le château. Sora vint les rejoindre. Riku retira un loquet qui avait aidé à ne pas savoir pousser la porte.

Kairi, d'abord souriante, se rendit bien vite compte que l'ambiance était plutôt austère. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. L'endroit avait été laissé à l'abandon.

\- C'est ici que j'ai grandi… dans ce château ? Souffla Kairi.

\- Je pense oui… mais c'est celui d'Ansem le sage… Faudrait qu'on pose des questions au Roi Mickey ou à Jiminy. Supposa Sora.

\- Je pense qu'on a les rapports à la maison. Dit Riku.

\- On cherchera. Certifia le brun.

\- Dites… ça vous gênerait de me laisser un peu ? J'aimerais…

Riku hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et il lui souleva le poignet.

\- Tu sais faire apparaître ta Keyblade ?

L'auburn la fit apparaître directement. L'argenté opina une nouvelle fois. Il ne cachait pas que la savoir avec son arme le rassurait.

\- On va retourner devant chez Merlin alors. En cas de soucis, tu sais où courir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Les deux garçons s'assurèrent encore une fois que tout irait bien. Ils s'assurèrent qu'ils se retrouveraient pour l'heure du repas devant chez Merlin. Kairi avait hâte. Elle allait pouvoir découvrir de nouveau repas qui, en plus, étaient issu de son monde d'origine qu'elle aimait déjà tant.

Les deux garçons partirent. Ils descendirent les escaliers et ils se mirent à marcher vers chez le vieillard avant de se choisir un autre endroit. Riku connaissait un peu mieux l'endroit que Kairi mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, lui aussi.

Ils allaient bifurquer quand Sora poussa un petit cri et de s'empresser de venir rejoindre une vieille femme. L'argenté fronça les sourcils et il le suivit, se demandant ce que son ami d'enfance faisait.

Mais d'un autre côté, le brun était tellement sociable qu'il pouvait avoir rencontré cette personne une seule fois et déjà être ami avec.

\- Madame !

\- Excusez-moi… on se connaît ?

Riku fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sora avait l'impression de la connaître et pas elle ?


	4. Visage inconnu

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 4 : Un visage inconnu._

Kairi marchait dans les couloirs lugubres de ce qui devait être _son_ château. Elle voyait des tableaux suspendus à des crochets dans les murs, des enluminures, des reliefs et autre merveilles d'architecture. Elle se disait, avec nostalgie, qu'elle avait dû vivre cinq ans ici.

D'un autre côté, elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être alors abandonnée par sa famille. Étant une princesse de cœur n'était-elle pas importante au point où tout le monde se préoccupait d'elle ?

De plus, Sora avait toujours dit qu'elle était spéciale. Que ce soit pour la protéger de Riku au temps où il ne l'aimait pas ou pour lui permettre de venir dans leur grotte, jouer avec eux ou encore manger avec eux. Si Sora l'avait vu, pourquoi pas ses parents ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son monde d'origine, l'endroit où elle avait grandi, c'était la seule question qui lui venait. Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonnée ? Pourquoi l'avait-on laissé partir dans un autre monde ?

Elle continuait de suivre le tracé des tableaux, remontant du plus vieux au plus proche. Elle voyait des personnes dans de vieux atours, des femmes, des hommes, leur enfant au fil des âges. Elle songeait que ça avait dû être particulièrement pénible de poser autant.

Kairi remonta de plus en plus et elle vit un grand tableau. C'était le plus grand de tous. Il faisait toute la hauteur du mur et était assez large pour avoir presque l'air d'être un carré. Mais c'était aussi l'avant-dernier tableau.

L'auburn aspira de l'air avant de s'approcher de ce tableau.

Quand elle arriva devant le tableau, elle se trouva devant une adolescente de seize ou dix-sept ans. Elle tenait ses cheveux roux foncés, ondulés, comme elle avait vu Naminé les porter. Elle souriait.

Elle était belle.

Kairi se demandait qui elle était. Et elle commençait à se demander si ce château avait vraiment été le sien, en fin de compte. Riku ne s'était-il pas trompé ?

L'auburn ne savait pas où elle en était. Où était sa maison ? Qui était-elle ? Elle avait pensé enfin pouvoir s'y trouver. Elle avait réellement cru que sa quête s'arrêterait ici. Ignorant si elle préférait rester ici ou pas.

Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il en était. Elle était perdue.

Qui était cette belle rousse ?

Elle tomba à genoux.

Qui était-_elle_ ?

Riku s'approcha de Sora et il le prit doucement par les épaules avant de le tirer un petit peu en arrière. Le brun se laissa faire mais il fut quelque peu surpris par le geste de son meilleur ami.

\- Excusez-le. Il doit vous confondre avec quelqu'un.

\- Mais non.

\- Je ne vous connais pas jeune homme. Certifia la vieille femme.

\- Ah… ah ! Mais oui ! Je vous connais, mais vous pas.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce raisonnement. Il força le brun à s'éloigner encore d'un pas avant de lui prendre le poignet. Une façon pour lui de le maintenir et de le surveiller mais aussi de lui prouver son soutien.

Surtout qu'il avait dû se mettre dans un sacré guêpier en venant voir une femme qui ne le connaissait pas.

Sora hésita avant de regarder Riku. Une fois décidé, sous le regard de la vieille femme, le brun lâcha sans aucune retenue :

\- C'est la grand-mère de Kairi.

\- Kairi ? Questionna la femme.

\- Comment tu… ah…

Lors de sa première semaine de punition, Sora avait cherché un sujet de conversation pour le distraire. Ce pourquoi, Sora avait parlé des visions qu'il avait eues pendant trois mois, par intermittence.

Celles provoquées par le cœur de Kairi.

Riku avait cru un instant que son meilleur ami était fou, mais il avait eu longuement des visions d'« Ansem » après tout. Et Sora avait alors entreprit de lui raconter chacune de ses visions, qu'elles soient belles ou pas, intéressantes ou non.

C'était un secret qu'ils avaient. Kairi n'était pas au courant de ses (ces?) visions, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir interféré. Et ça faisait du bien à l'argenté d'avoir à nouveau une chose unique à se partager. Qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Comme la cachette, avant.

\- Kairi lui a, en quelque sorte, parlé de vous.

La femme s'avança et elle prit les mains de Sora qui sourit en retour, heureux qu'il ait une attention en retour. Riku, lui, se força à lâcher mais il garda le brun à l'œil. Il suffisait d'un rien pour lui.

D'un rien pour qu'il fasse une bêtise.

D'un rien pour qu'il soit heureux ou, au contraire, triste.

\- Kairi ? Où est-elle ? Je vous prie ?

\- Elle est dans le château. Dit Sora en désignant l'endroit, plus ou moins, du menton.

\- Dans le château ? Non… non il ne faut pas.

La grand-mère de Kairi le lâcha avant de partir, aussi vite que lui permettait son vieil âge, vers le château. Sora lança un regard à Riku et, en un seul croisement de regard, ils rejoignirent la femme.

Chacun se plaça d'un côté et ils l'aidèrent à monter les escaliers puis à marcher jusqu'aux grandes portes. Riku lâcha la vieille femme pour ouvrir la porte. Toujours aussi lourde, il appuya son dos contre le battant et il laissa passer Sora et la vieille femme.

Celle-ci le remercia doucement. L'argenté inclina la tête puis il se déplaça de la porte. Il s'avança et serra les dents quand elle se referma lourdement avec un bruit sourd.

Riku les rejoignit rapidement et il surveilla que la femme n'ait pas de soucis. Ils marchèrent pas moins de trois minutes avant d'arriver auprès de Kairi, toujours au sol. Puisqu'il tenait la vieille femme, Sora ne put se déplacer mais l'argenté était à son côté en une fraction de seconde.

Il l'aida à se lever et la serra contre lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Des sans-cœur ? Autre chose ? Pire ?

\- Calme-toi, Riku… c'est moi. Je… je croyais… que j'étais une princesse… tu l'as dit.

\- C'est ce que Maléfique croyait. Nuança Riku. Ce pourquoi Wendy n'était pas adéquate à son sens, à raison.

Sora regarda l'argenté. Il avait peur que ces souvenirs lui en ravivent des mauvais. Ces années où ils ont été loin de l'autre. Ceux où eux trois n'étaient pas ensemble. Un an et demi de séparation. Comme ça avait dû peser à Kairi mais, surtout, à Riku qui avait vu passé tout ce temps, en se souvenant de tout, lui.

\- Tu pouvais pas me dire quelque chose dont tu étais sûr ?!

\- Calme-toi. En plus, ça semblait être prouvé… sauf pour Alice, mais bon !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors ?! Pourquoi j'étais dans les archives et dans certains tableaux. Tu l'as dit, tu l'as vu ! Ne reviens pas dessus maintenant ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas sur les tableaux ?

\- Kairi. Dit la femme en s'éloignant de Sora pour s'approcher de l'auburn.

Celle-ci sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. L'argenté lui prit la main. Comme pour Sora, il tenait à la rassurer et à lui montrer son soutien. La jeune femme s'agrippa à l'argenté.

Pourtant, dans son monde d'origine, elle aurait dû se douter que plusieurs personnes la reconnaîtraient. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue. Pour renouer avec son passé.

\- C'est ta grand-mère Kairi !

\- Qu… quoi ? C'est… vrai ? Demanda l'auburn, les yeux illuminés.

Elle récupéra sa main et elle s'approcha de la vieille femme en souriant.

\- Vous êtes ma grand-mère ? C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu le savais… Ton jeune ami…

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. Dit Sora.

Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas gâcher un de ses secrets avec Riku. Il savait qu'il devait donc faire très attention.

\- J'essaie de renouer avec mon passé…

\- Je m'en doute… quand ils m'ont aidé à t'emmener hors d'ici… il y a eu un accident, on a été séparée mais… tu as été blessée. Expliqua la grand-mère en lui prenant doucement les mains.

\- Ils ? Vous m'avez… Je suppose que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai rencontré Sora et Riku alors.

La vieille femme hocha doucement la tête en lui serrant doucement les mains. Elle était heureuse de la revoir.

\- Je peux vous demander alors… Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'auburn en désignant le tableau.

Elle avait fait un grand pas en avant en sachant que sa grand-mère lui avait sauvé la vie. En sachant que sa grand-mère était encore vivante. Et à quoi elle ressemblait.

Mais ce tableau la laissait interloquée.

La vieille femme regarda le tableau puis Kairi. Hésitante. Elle avait peur d'en dire trop. Kairi lui avait certifié qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien mais ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien, dans le fond.

Après tout, de ce qu'elle connaissait de son passé, elle savait que ce n'était pas facile. Et même que ça pouvait être dur à digérer.

Elle regarda Riku et Sora. D'un certain côté, elle se disait que ces deux-là, du peu qu'elle les connaissait, étaient plutôt étrange. Peut-être pouvait-elle comprendre ? Ou mieux fallait-il qu'elle accepte plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne en de mauvaises conditions.

\- Tu sais que tu es la princesse, alors ?

\- Je le suis vraiment ? S'extasia la jeune femme retrouvant les repères qu'elle avait commencé à s'imaginer. Qui est mon père ?

\- Vous ne savez pas qui est le souverain de Jardin Radieux ? Questionna la femme.

\- Ansem le Sage ? Demanda Sora.

La vieille femme hocha la tête. L'auburn regarda l'un et l'autre. Sora se frotta les cheveux, ayant lu ses rapports, le connaissant vite fait par Mickey et connaissant ses travaux. Riku, lui, connaissait, au contraire, son mode de fonctionnement et l'avait fréquenté. Ce pourquoi il regardait son amie d'enfance en fronçant les sourcils.

Il l'avait à peine vu son sous vrai jour et il cherchait les rapports entre les deux.

\- Il s'agit de ta grande sœur, Kaly, l'héritière du trône de Jardin Radieux.

\- Ma… sœur ?

\- Félicitation ! S'écria Sora avant d'applaudir. Donc, finalement, je suis le seul enfant unique de notre groupe ! Rit-il.

Riku lui offrit un léger sourire. Kairi porta sa main à sa bouche, surprise. Elle se tourna vers le tableau et essaya, comme Riku plus tôt, de jouer au jeu des sept ressemblances.

\- Alors elle aurait dû être la princesse de cœur. Dit l'auburn.

\- Pas forcément. C'est aussi une histoire de cœur. Dit l'argenté en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Kairi le fixa avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas… En réalité… je ne sais rien d'elle, à part qu'elle est ta sœur. Je suis navrée. Mais j'avais peur que ça te fasse du mal…

Elle lui tapota la main.

\- Je renoue avec mon passé. Peu importe comment il est. J'ai besoin de le connaître. Souffla l'auburn.

\- D'accord. Si tu as besoin d'aide, de réponses ou d'un endroit où te reposer, tu peux venir chez moi.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Kairi.

Elle accepta un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la main de Sora.

\- On va faire nos recherches de notre côté.

\- Oui, parce que ça fait deux semaines. Dit le brun en regardant l'argenté.

\- Mais on viendra vous… enfin te voir avant de partir.

\- D'accord.

Elle sourit et elle lui donna l'adresse de sa maison. Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers Sora. Ce dernier hocha la tête, indiquant dès lors qu'il connaissait l'endroit.

\- On peut vous raccompagner chez vous aussi. Proposa Riku.

\- Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, jeune homme, mais ça me permettrait de rester un peu avec Kairi. Sourit la vieille femme.

Elle hocha la tête et elle lui prit la main. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça dans le passé mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand du bruit se fit entendre venant d'en bas. Sora et Riku se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

L'argenté se tourna vers les deux personnes féminines.

\- Madame, vous pourriez aller chez vous avec Kairi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Riku, je peux me battre. Certifia l'auburn.

\- Et bien, tu peux protéger ta grand-mère alors.

La jeune femme sourit, hocha la tête et elle amena la vieille femme avec lui. Sora attendit qu'elles se soient éloignées pour se tourner vers Riku.

\- C'était une excuse, hein ?

\- Oui. Allons voir, Sora, si tu veux bien.

\- Je te suivrais où tu veux.

L'argenté se détourna et il se rendit vers la source du bruit, suivit par le brun. Il essayait de se calmer. Son ami d'enfance avait souvent du mal à s'exprimer correctement. Il devait vouloir dire autre chose.

Il ne devait pas se faire de film. Au lieu de ça, il préférait penser à ses punitions. Au moins il était sûr de ruminer là-dessus et de ne plus penser aux mots de Sora.

Ils se trouvèrent face à une porte et Riku se chargea de l'ouvrir. Les deux semblaient déjà prêts à faire appel à leur Keyblade en cas de nécessité. Mais Sora sursauta en voyant l'endroit.

\- C'est pour rejoindre le bureau d'Ansem… et aussi l'ordinateur de Tron. Tu te souviens de Tron ?

L'argenté hocha la tête. La deuxième semaine, Sora lui avait raconté toutes ses aventures et Riku en avait fait de même. Ça avait été plus rapide pour le plus âgé, néanmoins.

Un autre bruit attira leur attention et Sora prit la tête. L'argenté fit sortir sa Keyblade et il le suivait à moins de deux centimètres. Connaissant encore l'endroit, le brun les mena jusqu'à la porte du bureau d'Ansem.

Sora inspira de l'air et il poussa la porte.


	5. Une fraction de seconde

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

Note 2 : Désolée pour la longue absence, mon ordinateur a eut un problème et j'ai été coupé du monde environ 1 mois !

_Chapitre 5 : Une fraction de seconde._

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien à l'intérieur. Un autre bruit leur fit tourner la tête vers l'endroit où il y avait l'ordinateur où Tron sommeillait. Le brun inspira de l'air et il s'approcha de la pièce.

Riku l'attrapa par la taille, sans réfléchir, et il le déplaça. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Il passa devant et il appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir le passage secret que venait de lui désigner Sora.

L'argenté passa le long du petit couloir puis il s'approcha de l'ouverture. Il entra le premier et il eut un sursaut avant de se mettre en position d'attaque. Sora fléchit les jambes pour voir ce qu'il se passait pour que son ami d'enfance se mette dans cet état.

Il sursauta en voyant alors Xaldin et Axel qu'il connaissait mais trois personnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

Le brun eut un petit hoquet avant de se glisser sous les bras de Riku et de courir vers le roux qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Ce pourquoi, naturellement quand Sora lui fit un câlin sous le regard effaré de l'argenté, ils tombèrent tous deux.

\- S… Sora ? Fit le roux d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- J'allais dire « oui » mais tu m'as fait mal. Rit l'assassin.

\- Oups.

\- Ah… bonjour Axel.

\- Lea… je m'appelle Lea. Répondit le roux à l'adresse de l'argenté.

\- Pardon ? Fit Riku en s'avançant pour se mettre devant Sora, et le numéro huit même si ce n'était pas voulu.

\- Nous sommes humains, à nouveau. Expliqua Lea en se redressant.

Riku fixa les autres. Ienzo fut le premier à se redresser. L'argenté se souvenait de lui et il se tint prêt à l'attaquer s'il le fallait. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Dilan se redresser. Il se souvenait que Kairi avait mentionné son nom dans ceux qui lui avaient été familier.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à ces gens.

\- Je peux savoir… ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le roux.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, Riku a retrouvé son corps.

\- Ah oui… Félicitations.

\- Merci. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- D'après ce que le roi m'a dit, il a fait ça pour moi… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Fit Sora.

\- Pour la même raison qu'il est entre toi et le danger. Sourit le roux.

Le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Il décida alors d'enchaîner sur autre chose.

\- Et aussi… Roxas est entré en moi.

\- Ils ont fusionné. Spécifia Riku.

Le brun tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, surpris du fait qu'il ait souligné ce détail qui lui paraissait parfaitement évident.

\- Alors tant que tu vas bien, il va bien.

\- Et je vais bien. Sourit Sora.

Lea lui répondit par un sourire alors que les autres continuaient de se relever et de prendre conscience petit à petit. Mais ça posait, justement, problème à Riku qui commençait à se rendre à l'évidence que seul, il ne ferait jamais le poids contre ces quatre là.

Il avait déjà eu du mal face à Lexaeus à l'époque mais il avait pris en force et pensait pouvoir tenir contre lui pour défendre Sora, mais…

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Dans l'ordre… on est entré dans le monde de l'Organisation I… I…

\- Illusiopolis. Oui ?

\- On a affronté Xigbar et il a dit des choses super bizarres. Puis… j'ai rejoint Riku et Kairi. Après… on s'est battu contre Luxord… puis Saïx… et Ansem le Sage a fait je ne sais pas trop quoi et Riku est redevenu normal.

\- Encore mes félicitations. Et Xemnas ?

\- Mort aussi.

\- Donc… Braig et Isa devraient être ici…

Lea balaya la pièce du regard pour seulement voir ses anciens collègues reprendre contenance. Il vint se mettre à côté de Riku au moment même où Ienzo faisait un pas vers eux.

\- Ne bouge pas. Siffla l'argenté tandis que Dilan et Even s'asseyaient au sol, épuisés.

\- Que veux-tu, Riku ? Fit le bleu-gris.

\- Je me méfie.

\- Tu penses que l'un de nous va essayer de te tuer ? Toi ou plutôt… Sora ?

Il eut un sourire énigmatique. Sora, derrière les deux autres, sautillait pour essayer de voir. Plus petit qu'eux, il ne pouvait voir qu'un pied ou une jambe. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix.

\- On ne vous fera rien. Nous agissions selon les ordres. Expliqua Ienzo sans lâcher les orbes turquoise des yeux.

\- Étonnement, je ne te crois pas.

\- Surprenant, en effet.

\- Sora, on part.

\- Oh ? D'accord… Lea, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Non, je dois faire des recherches ici.

\- Oh… dis ?! Si tu trouves des informations sur une certaine « Kaly », tu peux les garder pour nous ? Questionna le brun, désireux de faire plaisir à Kairi.

Lea fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

\- Kaly ? Questionna Aeleus qui usait de l'épaule de Ienzo pour tenir debout, sans trop mettre son poids dessus.

\- Vous connaissez ? Fit Riku bien que pas rassuré.

\- Ces quatre là travaillaient ici. Expliqua le roux.

\- Kaly, Dilan et moi étions amis. Dit le brun en désignant le manipulateur de vent.

\- Ça veut dire que… c'est possible que Kairi connaisse Xaldin…

Riku hocha la tête. En fin de compte, son amie d'enfance avait eu raison de s'accrocher à ce que lui estimait comme des rêves abracadabrants. D'un autre côté, la grand-mère de Kairi disait ne pas connaître Kaly.

Tout commençait à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il en était des relations entre Kairi et chaque membre de sa famille. Il ne savait plus qui était allié et qui était ennemi et il se retenait de tirer violemment Sora à l'étreinte de Lea qui venait de le prendre contre lui.

Ça n'avait pas rapport mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur une seule chose.

\- Qui est-elle ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Ça ne se résume pas à quelques phrases. Lui dit Dilan.

\- On cherche des informations sur elle.

\- Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ?

\- Ne commence pas, Ienzo. Fit Even, réprimandant son fils adoptif (en?) souriant.

\- Libre à vous de ne pas nous en donner… mais c'est pour Kairi. Expliqua Sora, espérant, naïvement, que ce serait une raison suffisante.

\- Pour Kairi ? S'assura le manipulateur de vent en se levant comme il pouvait.

\- Oui ! Certifia le jeune brun.

\- Je m'en occupe. Dit alors Dilan. Comme ça vous serez deux si vous avez peur que ce soit une embuscade. Et moi les Ténèbres pour m'enfuir.

Sora, confiant, s'avança et il tendit la main face à celui qu'il avait jadis tué. Il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était, dans le fond, une sorte d'humain qu'il avait tué et il s'en voulait un peu.

Il espérait que, lui, ne lui en voudrait pas. Alors il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Dilan lui prit la main et la lui serra. Le porteur de Keyblade eut la sensation qu'il voulait la lui broyer.

Ils s'éloignèrent après quelques secondes puis le manipulateur de vent quitta la pièce. Riku fit passer Sora devant-lui et il le poussa doucement. La lame de sa Keyblade prête à jaillir par-dessus son épaule s'il le fallait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Riku.

\- Si, Sora… si.

Le brun n'aimait pas le ton de son meilleur ami. Trop froid, suspicieux. Ce n'était pas contre lui, il le savait. Ce n'était pas ça. Il n'aimait pas quand Riku n'était pas heureux.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer mais en situation de combat, il n'avait pas les mots. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas des combats amicaux qui reprendraient dès que son ami d'enfance pourrait à nouveau sortir.

Mais, malgré tous les amis qui restaient profondément ancrés dans son cœur, parfois, il voulait gommer l'année et demie qui s'était écoulée. Celle qui avait rendu Riku plus méfiant, plus triste et parfois même plus froid.

Quand ils étaient seuls, il retrouvait son ami d'enfance. Son Riku. Il ne voulait pas d'autre moment que ceux-là.

\- Nous y voilà. Commençons par le commencement. Dit Dilan en ouvrant une pièce.

Il les laissa entrer dans une grande chambre où tout était si blanc que s'en était presque aveuglant. Rideaux, murs, moquette, draps et même le bureau et les montants du lit.

L'ancien simili s'avança jusqu'au bureau et il tira un coup sec sur un tiroir, faisant craquer le bois. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il en sorte un carnet basique et qu'il vienne les rejoindre avant de le tendre à Sora. Ce dernier le remercia et le récupéra. Il observa le petit journal avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas de clé.

Le jeune brun sentit alors directement les regards de Riku et de Dilan sur lui. Un coup d'œil sur la Keyblade qui était près de son visage et il rougit avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- En cas de besoin, revenez… on a plus vraiment ailleurs où aller.

Riku fixa l'ancien simili et il recula lentement, tenant Sora par l'épaule. Le manipulateur de vent rit en voyant ce manège.

\- Tu diras au revoir à « Lea » pour moi ? Questionna le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Dilan.

L'argenté sortit Sora du château. Il attendit cependant qu'ils soient en bas des escaliers pour ranger sa Keyblade.

\- Riku ?

\- Je suis excessif hein ?

\- Oui.

\- En plus, tu sais te battre maintenant.

\- Mais je ne sais toujours pas te battre. Assura Sora en le suivant.

\- Tu m'as battu pourtant, deux fois… tu te souviens ?

\- C'était différent.

L'argenté serra les dents avant d'hocher la tête. Il suivit le brun qui le mena à travers les rues et ruelles jusqu'à arriver à la petite maison désignée. Sora frappa à la porte et la vieille femme vint ouvrir.

\- Qu'était-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en les laissant rentrer.

\- Les anciens habitants du château, un truc comme ça. Dit le brun en s'approchant de Kairi pour lui donner le carnet.

\- Étonnant. Mais si ce n'est pas grave, tant mieux. Sourit la vieille femme.

\- Par contre… Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera avant minuit. On pourra revenir une prochaine fois.

\- Quand ? Soupira Kairi. Un mois et demi ?

\- Trois semaines ! Soupira Riku.

\- Il te restait plus rien à faire alors. Remarqua l'auburn.

Riku lui offrit un simple sourire, un peu froid et un peu crispé. Sora vint à côté de son amie d'enfance pour lui expliquer comment elle devrait déverrouiller le carnet avec sa Keyblade.

L'auburn écouta et elle donna un des biscuits qu'elle avait reçu au brun. Riku les regarda faire, les surveillants presque, debout et les bras croisés. Après une demi-heure, ils se décidèrent à partir. Il fallait encore dire au revoir à Merlin et aux autres.

La vieille femme s'approcha de l'argenté et elle lui tendit une serviette. Le plus âgé des trois amis l'accepta bien que surpris.

\- Il s'agit de sandwich pour la route. Pas grand-chose mais…

\- Ça nous fait infiniment plaisir. Certifia Riku.

\- Faites bon voyage. Lui dit la grand-mère.

Elle lui serra la main avant de venir rejoindre Sora à qui elle fit une petite étreinte puis Kairi à qui elle fit une bise. Elle les accompagna à la porte et elle agita la main avec un sourire doux.

\- J'ai hâte de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi. Dit Sora.

Kairi agita la main avec un large sourire. Ils retournèrent à la maison de Merlin où, annonçant le départ, il y eut encore des au revoir, des accolades et des bises. Riku préféra rester près de Léon. Lui, au moins, n'était pas trop exubérant.

Il attendit le moment propice pour récupérer les sacs puis aller dans l'arrière-cour et préparer le vaisseau Gummi. Sora et Kairi entrèrent peu après. Le brun vint à côté de l'argenté qui allumait les moteurs.

\- Tu exagères. Tu pourrais être un peu plus sociable.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Encore heureux que nos mères étaient amies. On ne se serait jamais rencontré sinon. Soupira Sora en se laissant tomber dans le siège.

Il s'attacha alors que Kairi en faisait de même. L'argenté lança un regard à son ami d'enfance et il eut un vague sourire. Oui. Encore heureux.

Kairi, elle, fit sortir sa Keyblade et elle pointa le bout sur la serrure. Un faisceau de lumière en sorti et le journal se déverrouilla, lui offrant accès à un nouveau monde. Celui dont lequel sa sœur, Kaly, avait vécu et qu'on lui avait, cruellement, refusé.


	6. Le début d'un cycle

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 6 : Le début d'un cycle._

_Je viens d'avoir vingt et un an. On fête mon anniversaire avec tout le monde. Ma famille, mes amis, toute l'aristocratie, tout le monde est là pour moi, pour me congratuler et me parler du trône qui sera bientôt mien._

_C'est alors qu'il est arrivé : le meilleur ami de mon père. Jules Hogward, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun-roux qui bouclaient et ses yeux étaient d'un vert foncé profond._

_\- Voici ma fille Friederike. Dit Jules en la poussant vers moi._

_Je me lève et lui fit un baisemain. Elle est magnifique, vraim__ent. Même le rouge sur ses joues lui va bien._

_Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à entendre ça :_

_\- Tu l'épouses dans soixante jours, précisément. C'est mon cadeau._

_Je regarde la douce Friederike puis son père. On dirait qu'il parle d'une vulgaire marchandise, de bétail. Je regarde mon père et il hoche la tête en souriant. Visiblement, il est aussi d'accord que Jules._

_C'était un cadeau du meilleur ami de mon père, du coup, je devais l'accepter avec un large sourire. Même s'il s'agissait de trafic humain. Je n'espérais plus qu'une chose : pouvoir bientôt avoir le royaume sous ma coupe._

_Pouvoir faire de ce monde une merveille._

_Je me levais alors et prenai__s__ la main de cette demoiselle avant de m'éloigner de quelques pas avec elle. Je nous trouvais alors un petit endroit tranquille pour que nous puissions discuter._

_Elle et moi sommes dans la même situation. Nous allons être marié dans deux mois et nous ne connaissons à peine le nom l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, lorsque je termine un second baisemain, des sons, stupides, sortent involontairement de ma bouche._

_\- Je m'appelle Ansem._

_\- Et moi Friederike. Mais on m'appelle Fried ou Erike… ou Ike…_

_Je la trouve adorable. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais je sais que ça ne saurait tarder. Après tout, nous allons être mari et femme et si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce serait au court des longues années à devoir vivre ensemble._

_\- Quelles études faites-vous ?_

_\- Aucune… J'ai suivi le cursus normal mais tout ce que mon père voulait c'est que je sois l'épouse parfaite._

_\- J'userais de l'argent de mon père pour vous payer des études._

_\- Merci. Et vous ?_

_\- Science. En long, en large et en profondeur. C'est ma passion. J'analyse, je déduis et je touche le bon filon. Toujours._

_\- Puis-je avoir… un exemple ? Sourit-elle._

_Elle s'éloign__a__ d'un pas et se montra. Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Friederike était pétillante, intéressante, divertissante. J'hoche la tête avant d'entreprendre de l'analyser. Elle rit à chaque fois qu'une de mes analyses s'avère juste._

_Deux mois sans t'écrire un mot. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai vécu que d'amour et de plaisir. Friederike est tout ce que je désire. Chaque seconde à ses côtés me remplit de joie. Elle est le rêve humain, le rêve de chaque être de Jardin Radieux. Ou plutôt, du Jardin Radieux que moi, je vais avoir en charge bientôt._

_Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Mais prenons les év__é__nements un à la suite de l'autre._

_Je suis réveillé tôt le matin et les habilleuses de père me préparent pendant des heures. Cheveux parfaitement peigné__s__, ma barbe naissante taillée, mon corps lavé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la place « pour un seul microbe », pour reprendre leur__s__ mot__s__. Elles ignorent que le corps a besoin de microbe__s__ ? Que nous en avons toujours ?_

_Ils m'ont alors mit un costume qu'ils ont presque repassé sur le corps et, enfin, ils m'ont épinglé une fleur blanche. J'étais beau et séduisant._

_On m'a emmené à l'église. Elle était déjà parée. Mon père et Jules avaient fait des miracles. J'avais une étrange impression. Tout ça pour moi ? On m'aimait tant que ça ?_

_Je m'installais devant l'autel et j'attendais en regardant tous les visages plus ou moins familier. Un ou deux ami à moi mais surtout la noblesse, les amis de nos parents respectifs et les familles au grand complet._

_J'attendis une demi-heure avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je me croyais beau mais je n'étais rien comparé à la vision de rêve que j'avais face à moi. Friederike allait devenir princesse en m'épousant et elle serait la plus belle princesse de tous les temps._

_La décrire détruirait la « magie » bien que je n'y croi__s__ pas. Ce pourquoi je te glisse une photo à la fin de ce journal. Il y en aura d'autres, tant d'autre__s__. Je voudrais te raconter chaque seconde avec elle. Mais j'ai peur de la perdre, à force, si je continue ainsi. Alors tu ne profiteras pas si souvent._

_Navré._

_Elle venait à moi, semblant danser tant sa démarche est gracieuse._

_Je ne saurais pas décrire ce qu'il s'est passé dans le détail. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. J'ai bafouillé « je le veux ». Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais. J'ai dit ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. J'ai dit ce qu'on attendait de moi._

_Je me souviens de son baiser. C'était tellement parfait…_

_Ses lèvres sont sucrées, douces, envoûtantes. Son haleine est fruitée. On dirait… de la pomme._

_J'ai été si heureux de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser. C'était tellement merveilleux. Un simple baiser, mon premier baiser__, et__ pourtant._

_La suite de la soirée s'est déroulée comme un rêve. C'était magnifique, on riait, on dansait, on mangeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure que la fête ne s'arrête. Et c'est là que mon père est venu me parler._

_\- C'est votre nuit de noces, je compte sur toi. Mets-la enceinte le plus tôt possible. Et n'oublie pas que ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. Je saurais si tu n'as pas fait ton travail _

_Travail._

_Il avait gâché cette magie, cette douceur, cette tendresse…_

_Le pire étant… que j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit._

_Elle vient de s'endormir. Et j'avais tellement honte que je suis venu te le dire. Pour me soulager de mes peines, de nos peines._

_Nous n'étions pas prêts. Nous l'avons fait parce que c'était ce que lui désirait. _

_Lui ? Non. Eux. Nos pères._

_J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Qu'ils ne gâcheront pas tout ce que nous aimons l'un dans l'autre. Ou, en tout cas, ce que moi je pense d'elle._

_Je ne sais même pas si elle m'aime._

_Je suis ignoble… _

_La seule façon que j'ai pour me racheter, c'est d'obtenir Jardin Radieux. De sauver ce monde de l'horreur que mon père __en a__ fait. Et j'ai ma princesse pour m'assister aujourd'hui._

_Me revoilà, mon cher journal. Déjà trois mois. J'ai une excellente nou…_

µµµ

\- Kairi ?

La jeune femme se redressa et elle regarda vers Sora, assis sur l'accoudoir du siège de Riku.

\- Oui ?

\- On va atterrir.

\- Commence, toi, par t'asseoir et t'attacher. Rit Kairi.

Elle ferma le journal et elle la glissa dans son dos avant de s'attacher. Le brun rit à son tour et il retourna dans son siège avant de boucler sa ceinture.

L'auburn soupira doucement avant de regarder Sora. Alors son père avait connu le coup de foudre ? Un peu comme elle alors. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle le regardait.

Peut-être qu'elle raconterait tout ça à ses enfants dans quelques années. Peut-être devait-elle s'y mettre dès demain ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Ils voudraient savoir, eux aussi.


	7. Une étincelle

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 7 : Une étincelle._

Pour se faciliter la tâche, Riku avait déposé ses deux amis d'enfance sur la plage et maintenant, il cachait le vaisseau Gummi. Kairi avait lu les quelques mots qui lui avait échappé. Ça y était. Sa mère était enceinte de sa grande sœur.

Elle était excitée comme une puce. Elle lisait sa vie comme écrite dans un roman. Et, à son sens, un très bon roman. Captivant même. Elle espérait avoir le même talent que son père.

Kairi sortit la photo de ses parents du journal et elle la montra à Sora. La ressemblance entre elle et Ansem était un peu vague par contre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Friederike. Le brun, souriant, écoutait toutes les explications que l'auburn avait trouvée.

Il ne tourna la tête qu'en entendant les bruits de pas sur la petite parcelle emplie de gravillons. Il lança un large sourire à Riku qui s'approcha pour leur donner leur sac. L'autre adolescent le remercia alors que la jeune femme continuait de s'extasier sur le passé qui n'était pas encore le sien.

\- Je rentre… ne tardez pas trop, il fait déjà très noir.

\- Riku ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? J'ai tant de chose à raconter.

\- Tu me les raconteras ces jours prochains. Je vais avoir du temps à tuer. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche avant que mes parents ne se disent que finalement, ce serait mieux de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

\- L'avantage, c'est que tu vas avoir du temps hors de la maison à présent.

Riku regarda son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils.

\- L'école reprend dans trois jours.

L'argenté se força à hocher la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'école depuis qu'il était ami avec Sora, soit depuis toujours. Étant plus âgé, il était dans une autre classe et il ne pouvait passer du temps avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit. C'était inutile.

Il fit un petit signe de main et s'éloigna alors qu'il entendait Kairi dire à Sora que cette nuit était « très romantique ».

Kairi se laissa tomber sur le sol dans le sable chaud et elle soupira de plaisir. Elle était contente d'être revenue ici quand même. Mais elle avait hâte de retourner dans son monde d'origine aussi.

Il y avait tant de chose à faire, à vivre ou plutôt à revivre. Mais pour l'instant, elle était avec le père de ses futurs enfants.

Elle regarda vers Sora. Ce dernier observait le bateau de Riku s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'une vague silhouette, le brun vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Que tu saches toutes ces nouvelles choses sur toi.

Kairi hocha la tête et sourit. Sourire qui passa presque mal sous les faibles halos de lumière que projetaient luciole, lune et étoiles.

\- Sora… je crois que toute ma vie, je ne ferais que vous attendre, Riku et toi…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Personne n'a besoin de moi ici. Certifia l'auburn en se redressant.

\- Mais si on a besoin de toi ! Différemment, c'est tout. On ne veut pas que tu ailles au combat par peur pour toi. Mais si Riku pouvait, il ne me laisserait même pas y aller.

\- Alors pourquoi tu y vas ?

\- J'ai fait mes preuves. Sourit Sora.

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Entraîne-toi avec Selphie, Tidus et Wakka. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé, lui et moi. Quand tu les battras sans problème, je t'entraînerais.

\- Et après je m'entraînerais avec Riku ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferais quand j'aurais battu Riku ?

Sora éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Du sable s'envola sous son poids. Il sourit en regardant la lune.

\- Personne ne peut le battre.

Kairi regarda Sora. Elle trouva son sourire étrange. Néanmoins, elle se dit que ça devait juste être un effet de son imagination. La fatigue, la noirceur et la lumière trop faible lui jouaient des tours.

Elle se leva alors en souriant.

\- On fait la course jusqu'à l'île principale ?

\- Je peux pas nager aussi loin. Répondit Sora.

\- On prend les barques, idiot. Rit l'auburn avant de partir en courant.

\- Tu triches ! S'écria le brun.

Il se redressa d'un bond et il courut après elle. Ils montèrent dans les barques au même moment et se mirent à ramer. Kairi souriait de toutes ses dents. Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que pour ses parents mais elle ne doutait pas des sentiments de Sora à son égard.

Il l'avait toujours défendue, protégée et il passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Si ce n'était pas un signe ?

µµµ

Riku sortit les clés de sa poche et il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Il put alors voir que, dans le salon, la lumière était encore allumée. Chose qui lui avait été caché par les rideaux opaques tirés sur les vitres.

Il s'avança jusqu'au salon. Il vit alors sa mère fermer son livre puis se tourner vers lui. Elle avait un regard sévère.

\- Désolé de rentrer à cette heure-ci… mais sinon c'était demain et…

Ine se tourna pour voir l'horloge murale. Elle se leva et elle s'approcha de son fils qui était plus grand qu'elle à présent. Dire qu'elle avait perdu un petit garçon de quinze ans qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Un petit garçon qui avait des cheveux relativement court et pas de longues mèches argentées.

Son fils avait tant changé qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était lui devant elle. Un an et demi lui avait été volés. Au prix de quoi ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir, dans le fond.

\- Tu es parti aux environs de onze heures, il est minuit deux… deux semaines et demie de punition. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires. Il retira ses chaussures, son haut, son pantalon puis se glissa sous les couvertures tel quel. Il n'avait pas bien dormi à Jardin Radieux.

Ironiquement, il aimait à être dans d'autre monde que le sien mais vu tous les événements qu'il avait vécu, il n'était jamais rassuré quand il était « en voyage ».

Il s'endormit alors après seulement quelques minutes pour être réveillé huit heures plus tard par sa mère. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux.

\- 'man ? Gémit-il.

\- On est samedi.

L'argenté regarda l'heure et il grommela d'autant plus. Pourquoi le lever si tôt ? Ce n'était pas comme Mikea qui, dès sept heures, était toujours debout et faisait des puzzles. Lui, quand il pouvait dormir, il le faisait. Néanmoins, il était plus raisonnable que Sora qui dormait souvent de minuit à douze, voire treize ou quatorze heures en vacances.

\- Tu vas à l'école, lundi.

\- Oui…

Il remarqua que sa mère était en train de lui choisir des vêtements dans son armoire.

\- Il te faut des uniformes corrects et des fournitures. Tu m'accompagnes, tu devrais être heureux.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Merci.

Ine se rapprocha et elle ramassa les vêtements sur le sol avant de lui jeter, doucement, les affaires qu'elle lui avait choisies.

\- Et va penser à Sora sous la douche !

\- Maman ! Protesta Riku alors que sa mère sortait de sa chambre.

L'argenté rougit et il repoussa les vêtements. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris quand il était rentré de la petite île un jour d'hiver quand il n'avait que treize ans et qu'il avait dit à sa mère « un jour, Sora sera ton gendre ». Sa mère avait ri alors que son père lui avait subtilement proposé de s'intéresser à Kairi.

Le porteur de Keyblade sortit de ses draps, prit les habits et il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il resta vingt minutes. Il repassa par sa chambre, prit des choses dans son sac puis il regagna la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et lui donna une broche avec l'emblème de Jardin Radieux. Il offrit un livre de cuisine avec les recettes du Monde en question à son père et un Puzzle du château à sa petite sœur.

Satoru et Mikea furent ravi mais sa mère eut un air un peu moins heureux. Elle se contenta de servir son fils puis de s'asseoir et de se remettre à manger. Riku la fixa quelques secondes avant de commencer à manger à son tour. Il mâchouillait un morceau d'œuf brouillé quand ça tomba comme une guillotine.

\- Tu vas à l'école, tu restes à l'intérieur autant que possible, tu vas rechercher ta sœur puis tu rentres, sans détour aucun. Tu fais tes devoirs puis tes corvées.

À savoir, dépendre le linge, ranger sa chambre, surveiller sa sœur, mettre la table, faire la vaisselle et prendre le courrier. Parfois même, il devait commencer le repas ou faire du ménage, selon les directives de sa mère.

\- Tu avais dit que Sora pourrait venir.

\- Il peut.

L'argenté hocha doucement la tête. Ine se leva dès qu'elle eut fini de manger et elle posa les affaires dans l'évier. Elle aida Mikea à finir son repas puis elle l'emmena dans l'entrée pour qu'elle se prépare.

Riku ne tarda pas à finir son assiette et il vint rejoindre les deux autres. Il mit sa veste et il attendit que sa mère aille chercher sa liste de courses, ses sacs et son portefeuille avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un cri n'attire l'attention de Riku. Il tourna la tête et il vit Sora arriver en courant vers eux. Il arriva près de son meilleur ami et il reprit sa respiration en riant un peu.

\- T'es dehors.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Fit l'argenté.

\- Nous allons faire des courses. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Ine.

Sora hocha la tête et leur emboîta le pas. Riku prit des nouvelles de Kairi. Celle-ci était rentrée avant le brun puisqu'il avait insisté pour la raccompagner.

Ils arrivèrent en très peu de temps au grand marché d'intérieur. La mère confia sa fille aux deux adolescents pour pouvoir faire ses courses sans problème.

\- Alors ? Demanda le brun.

\- Deux semaines et demie.

\- Oh ! Ça pourrait être pire.

\- Je ne pourrais pas sortir pendant l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je te rejoindrais.

\- Merci. Sourit l'argenté.

\- Grand frère ? Comment Jardin Radieux ? Demanda Mikea.

L'adolescent en question s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard légèrement réprobateur de Sora. Il était toujours inquiet pour ses blessures.

Riku raconta à sa sœur l'endroit tel qu'il était maintenant. Inutile de lui parler de l'autre endroit. Déjà parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'inquiétant pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas mais aussi parce que ça lui raviverait de mauvais souvenirs, il le savait.

\- Riku ! Aboya tout à coup Ine.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère qui lui arracha presque la gamine des bras.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de _ça_ à ta sœur.

\- Maman, ce n'est que les mondes... Commença Riku.

\- On sait parfaitement comment ça s'est terminé.

\- I… Essaya Sora.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu ne devrais pas ! Ces mondes… vous en avez toujours après ces mondes !

\- Maman, tu ne devrais pas en parler si fort.

Mikea se blottit contre sa mère, tremblante et inquiète.

\- Qu'ont-ils de si particuliers vos chers mondes ?

\- Notre mission est de les sauver. Dit Sora.

\- Les sauver ? Au détriment de quoi ? De Kairi qui a été kidnappée par ta faute ? De vos familles ?! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces mondes, jamais ! Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour refaire ses courses.

\- Mais… ce monde est trop petit. Murmura Riku.

Le brun vint lui prendre la main.

\- Riku ! Appela sa mère.

\- J'y vais, rentre à la maison.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Il relâcha sa main et il le regarda partir. L'argenté se disait qu'il devait faire attention. Il savait que sa mère était inquiète mais il ne comprenait pas le dégoût qu'elle avait pour les mondes.

Ou encore pour la mission que lui et Sora avaient. Au contraire elle était noble et, après tout, cette mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'avait faire redevenir quelqu'un de réellement fréquentable.

Mais il ne parlerait plus des mondes. Même si ça l'attristait.


	8. Insatiable

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 8 : Insatiable._

Une semaine que les cours avaient repris soit encore deux semaines avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à l'île avec Riku. Celui-ci ne parlait presque plus à l'école. Sora pouvait se contenter de sa présence mais il ressentait une peur en lui.

D'un certain côté, chez lui, Riku était privé de ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre : de l'espace, de la liberté et les autres mondes. Et de l'autre, Kairi lisait le journal d'Ansem à longueur de temps et lui racontait que, par exemple, sa mère était enceinte du quatrième mois, qu'elle faisait du Yoga et apprenait le métier des langues. Ou encore que son père était allé acheter un berceau et qu'il était « a-do-ra-ble ».

Tant de chose qui lui étaient futiles et inintéressantes mais qu'il acceptait avec le sourire parce que ça faisait plaisir à l'auburn.

Et il continuait de s'inquiéter pour Riku. Riku qui avait toujours voulu fuir ce monde. Il avait peur des fois. Peur de le perdre. Il voyagerait de monde en monde et, un jour, comme ça, il oublierait que lui l'attendrait toujours aux Îles du Destin.

Il mit son stylo-bille en bouche avant de soupirer. Il n'y comprenait rien. Grâce à quelques tests effectués par le maire, ils avaient regagnés leur classe « normale » mais Sora avait du mal. Trop de chose inassimilées.

Et ce n'était pas le moment d'aller déranger Riku avec des stupidités pareilles.

\- Sora ?! Tu viens m'aider à dépendre le linge ?! Il pleut !

Le brun laissa ses affaires et il s'empressa de descendre pour venir aider sa mère. Il eut à peine fait un pas dehors qu'il se prit une douche froide. Il rit avant de venir tout décrocher avec sa mère. Il lui donna les affaires et la regarda rentrer. Il voulut récupérer des pinces à linge mais il remarqua quelqu'un sous la pluie, lui faisant un signe de main, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maman ?!

\- Oui ?!

\- Je peux sortir ?

\- Par ce temps tu n'y penses p… Oh Riku ? D'accord mais ne te refroidis pas. Et prends un parapluie !

Sora sourit et prit le parapluie que sa mère lui tendait. Il attendit que sa mère ne rentre dans la maison pour ouvrir le parapluie. L'argenté s'approcha et il lui rabattit sa capuche sur le crâne.

Le brun sourit et il donna le parapluie à son ami d'enfance. Ils se mirent alors à marcher quelques pas, dans le silence le plus total. Seul le clapotis des pas dérangeant l'eau stagnante et la pluie tombant retentissaient.

\- Tu n'es plus puni ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux aller sur notre île ?

\- Oui.

Sora le regarda mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses en réalité. Il ne savait pas avoir les mots. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient cruels ou mals choisis. Alors il ne disait rien et espérait que Riku aborderait le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent près des barques. Le brun grimpa dans la sienne et il testa la résistance avant de proposer à l'argenté de venir avec lui.

\- Tu tiens le parapluie, je rame. Sourit Sora en tendant la chose à son ami d'enfance.

Ce dernier eut un sourire avant de prendre le parapluie et de le mettre au-dessus de leur tête. Il grimpa dans la barque et le brun l'imita. Il prit les rames et détacha le canot avant de se mettre à faire bouger l'embarcation.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Riku allait de plus en plus mal. Sora le voyait bien. Est-ce qu'il avait eu le droit de sortir à nouveau contre le fait de ne plus jamais aller dans un autre monde ?

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'île. Un poisson bondit alors et s'écrasa dans la barque. Il remua avant de glisser sur le côté ce qui fit que la barque se mit à osciller dangereusement.

\- Wouah ça tangue ! S'écria le brun en bougeant un peu.

\- Sora…

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le canot se renversa. Riku lâcha le parapluie et il se retrouva sous la barque dans une poche d'air.

Le brun remonta aussi. L'argenté soupira doucement et il souleva la barque et la renversa sur le bon côté. Sora rit et il nagea dans l'eau gelée pour récupérer le parapluie. Il ferma l'objet et il le jeta dans l'embarcation.

\- Nage jusqu'à la plage, je la pousse.

\- Je la tire.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils se mirent à ramener la barque jusqu'au ponton. Riku grimpa le premier et il aida Sora à sortir de l'eau.

\- Au moins, c'est pas possible d'être plus trempé que ça. Rit le brun.

L'argenté sourit et il se redressa.

\- Sora ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça te dérange… si on se trouve une nouvelle cachette ?

\- Non, bien sûr.

Riku lui fit un autre sourire avant de le mener jusqu'à le grand arbre où le père de Sora avait ajouté des échelles, un balcon et d'autres choses. Grâce à son travail de menuisier, avoir rendu cette île plus habitable pour les enfants n'avait pas été un problème.

L'argenté aida quelques fois Sora, par pure inquiétude. Ils arrivèrent cependant rapidement dans la forêt qui, par les grands arbres, retenait la pluie. Ils avancèrent alors dans une atmosphère humide et un peu sombre, voire froide mais ils étaient content de pouvoir se trouver une nouvelle cachette.

Ils mirent une heure entière avant de finalement trouver, sous un large dôme de feuille. Il y avait une cavité dans la roche, cachée sous les ramifications d'un saule pleureur, une cavité à deux mètres du sol était visible.

\- Ça te semble bon ?

\- Parfait. Sourit Sora.

\- Je te donne l'honneur.

Le brun grimpa et il se glissa dans la cavité qui ne laissait la place qu'à une personne et demie en rampant. Mais Riku avait eu raison de la choisir parce que, après un mètre, on arrivait dans une grosse bulle dans la montagne.

Tout semblait solide en plus. Il appela l'argenté alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la terre. Riku vint le rejoindre. Il se mit à côté de lui et il lui sourit doucement.

\- Une nouvelle cachette rien qu'à nous…

Sora hocha la tête en souriant.

µµµ

Kairi regarda la dernière page du journal en gémissant. Les dernières s'arrêtaient peu avant la naissance de sa grande sœur. Dilan ne lui avait donné qu'un seul carnet ça voulait dire que soit la suite n'existait pas, ce qu'elle redoutait, soit la suite était dans le bureau de son père.

Dans toutes les situations, il fallait qu'elle retourne à Jardin Radieux, pour savoir. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Riku. Seule personne qui pouvait l'y emmener.

Elle se leva de son lit, referma le journal et le glissa dans son tiroir qu'elle verrouilla aussi. C'était une partie de son passé, de sa vie et elle était très précieuse pour elle.

Sur ses murs roses trônaient à présent de nombreuses photos. Elle s'était permise de les prendre et elle avait même encadrée la photo de mariage. De toute façon, elle pourrait toujours les rendre si on le lui demandait.

Kairi passa devant la vitre et elle vit qu'il pleuvait. Elle mit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de descendre les escaliers et d'attraper un parapluie avec des petits canards au passage.

Elle lança à la cantonade qu'elle allait rejoindre Riku et elle n'écoutait pas la réponse qu'elle sortit et se mit à trottiner vers la maison de l'argenté, ouvrant le parapluie qu'elle monta au-dessus de sa tête.

Qu'elle avait hâte. En plus, avec un peu de chance, en retournant à Jardin Radieux, elle verrait peut-être Kaly. Celle-ci devait avoir la trentaine aujourd'hui. Ça voulait dire qu'elle devait probablement être tante. C'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait espérer.

Mais alors qu'elle s'imaginait que sa sœur s'était enfuie pour ne pas avoir à devoir supporter le poids de la couronne, elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

Il y avait environ un mois, elle avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux. Non seulement elle n'avait pas réagi mais lui non plus. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ? Elle savait bien qu'il était occupé à ce moment-là mais il aurait quand même dû savoir que c'était elle.

Surtout que Riku avait longuement travaillé avec son père d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Ainsi, il avait forcément parlé d'elle.

L'auburn arriva devant la maison de l'argenté, déboussolée et ne sachant plus ce qu'il en était exactement.

Elle frappa à la porte et sourit quand on vint lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Satoru qui sembla quelque peu surpris de la voir.

\- Kairi ?

\- Bonjour. Je viens voir Riku.

\- Riku n'est pas là…

\- Sa punition est finie ? Sourit l'auburn. Qu'il doit être content. Je sais où il est alors !

Mais alors qu'elle allait courir jusqu'à la maison de Sora, s'il n'était pas là, il ne restait que l'île, elle se figea. En effet, elle voyait des valises dans l'entrée. Elle eut la bouche sèche, ayant peur de comprendre.

Pourtant, bêtement, sa bouche s'ouvrit et des mots parfaitement stupides sortirent.

\- Vous déménagez ?

\- Non. Intervint Ine. Peux-tu apporter ça chez Sora ?

\- Mais… il y en a trop. Fit l'auburn.

La femme lui mit néanmoins les valises dans les mains avant de lui tapoter doucement la joue.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Kairi s'accroupit pour récupérer son parapluie et elle regarda les valises.

\- Ce sont… toutes les affaires de Riku ?

\- Non. Vous pourrez revenir les chercher une autre fois.

L'auburn, hagard, hocha la tête et s'éloigna à petit pas. Elle marcha alors jusqu'à la maison de Riku, ayant mal aux mains rapidement.

Une voix, perfide, lui soufflait à l'oreille que, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Ça voulait dire que l'argenté pourrait lui servir de taxi sans aucun problème.

Alors qu'elle pensait ça, elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle aurait dû être triste pour Riku.

Mais elle sentit alors quelque chose dans son cœur. C'était depuis cet instant précis qu'elle en voulait à Riku. Quand Sora était tombé à genoux devant lui et avait tant pleuré alors qu'elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à une simple étreinte.

Elle était jalouse de lui.

µµµ

Riku regardait Sora qui gravait quelque chose sur le mur à l'aide d'une pierre. Il eut un doux sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui prendre la main. Le brun se tourna vers lui en souriant doucement.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Le plus jeune laissa tomber sa pierre sur le sol.

\- À la seconde même où je t'ai vu.

\- D'accord…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche… une échappatoire.

\- Une échappatoire ? Viens juste avec moi.

\- C'est ça que je refuse. C'est trop simple. C'est trop… immonde.

\- Immonde ? Mais c'est ce que je veux. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est _ça_ le problème. Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Redeviens un peu égoïste, comme le Riku d'il y a un an et demi. Surtout que ça m'arrange.

\- J'essaie de m'améliorer. Dit l'argenté.

\- Ne t'améliore pas avec moi.

Sora lui prit les mains mais le plus âgé secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Riku… ?

\- Quoi ? Fit l'argenté en commençant à graver sur le mur.

\- Je t'aime.

La pierre tomba sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers le brun.

\- Pardon ? J'ai mal compris…

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et il s'approcha de lui avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'argenté frissonna avant de répondre à son baiser.

\- Je… t'aime aussi.

Sora sourit.

\- Alors… viens vivre chez moi.

L'argenté secoua la tête alors qu'un cri résonnait. La voix de Kairi. Sora embrassa les lèvres de Riku avant de s'extirper de la cachette. L'argenté le suivit de plus ou moins près. Ils redescendirent alors sur la plage.

Ils trouvèrent alors Kairi, sur la plage avec son parapluie au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle vint vers eux, furieuse.

\- Riku ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Calme-toi… je voulais voir Sora d'abord.

\- Très bien ! Je vois que je compte peu.

\- Kairi… Soupira Riku.

\- J'ai apportée tes affaires chez Sora, comme tes parents m'ont demandé. Siffla l'auburn.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander en échange.

\- Pas merci…

\- Il faut que je retourne à Jardin Radieux. Un aller-retour rapide. Mais il faut que j'y retourne.

\- Très bien, princesse. Lui dit Riku avec un étrange sourire.


	9. Mise au monde

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Mise au monde._

Kairi était assise dans son siège et elle attendait en trépignant d'impatience. Elle allait enfin découvrir sa sœur, découvrir un peu plus sa vie. Elle avait du mal à ne pas se lever et sautiller partout. Elle savait que Riku le prendrait mal et risquait de s'énerver contre elle.

Ils étaient partis sans plus attendre chercher le vaisseau Gummi, dans l'espoir d'être rentré avant dimanche soir que l'argenté puisse être reposé pour les cours. Sora, lui, était resté pour excuser les deux autres s'ils ne revenaient pas à temps.

Le plus âgé espérait cependant être de retour le dimanche matin au mieux. Il devait encore trouver où vivre puisque sa mère l'avait mis à la porte de chez elle. Il avait mentionné le nom de Mickey sans faire attention et ça avait mis Ine dans une fureur noire. Mickey voulait dire monde. Monde voulait dire que son « bébé » voulait partir.

Elle lui avait rugi que s'il voulait partir, il n'avait qu'à s'en aller maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, de trouver des arguments, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait qu'elle le faisait franchir le seuil de sa maison, les larmes aux yeux.

Visiblement, elle savait qu'il survivrait.

Mais Kairi était ailleurs. Elle se demandait quel genre de surprise elle allait découvrir dans le prochain journal. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur son père qui s'était sacrifié pour elle. Maintenant, elle était sûre de ce dernier point.

Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère et espérait pouvoir la retrouver, se jeter dans ses bras et lui parler. Elle serait certainement heureuse de la voir.

Kairi poussa un petit cri en voyant Jardin Radieux se rapprocher. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant que ce n'était pas près de la maison de Sora.

\- Rikuuuuu ?

\- Quoi ? Soupira l'argenté qui se frottait l'oreille avec la main.

Elle lui avait fait mal en criant comme ça, sans raison.

\- Où est-ce qu'on se pose ?

Les doigts de l'adolescent passèrent sur un écran tactile, faisant crier à Kairi de ne pas lâcher le volant. L'argenté grogna et posa ses deux mains sur l'espèce de volant qu'il y avait dans le vaisseau.

\- Poterne.

\- Pourquoi on va pas chez Merlin ?

\- Sora a dit qu'ici, ça donnait directement sur les sous-bassement du château et c'est plus discret.

\- D'accord.

Kairi attendit qu'il se pose pour se détacher, se lever et sortir rapidement du vaisseau. Elle sauta sur le sol et incita Riku à se dépêcher. Ce dernier vérifia que tout était aux arrêts pour descendre à son tour.

L'auburn voulu repartir mais l'argenté lui attrapa le bras et la retint. La demoiselle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Kairi… tu t'entends depuis quelques temps ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu es sèche, impatiente… tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Demanda l'argenté, sincèrement inquiet.

\- Laisse-moi. Ordonna l'adolescente en essayant, vainement, de tirer sur son bras.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa force brute.

\- Kairi, tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler par des choses futiles…

\- Futiles ?! Tu trouves ça futile ?! Bien sûr ! Quand _Monsieur_ veut voir d'autres mondes, c'est pas futile ! Quand _Monsieur_ détruit tout notre monde pour son simple plaisir, c'est pas futile !

\- Justement ! Je me suis fait happer par un désir stupide, tu vois bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Aboya, froidement, Riku.

\- Stupide ? Futile ? C'est de mon passé que tu parles comme ça ! Hurla Kairi en essayant encore de se dégager.

\- Ton passé ? Ce n'est pas ton passé Kairi !

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est mes parents !

\- Déjà, justement, il s'agit de tes parents, pas de toi. Puis ton passé c'est ce que tu as vécu avec Sora et moi. C'est quand tu as appris à nager avec Sora. Quand tu as eu si peur à cause d'un livre que tu as insisté pour venir dormir chez moi pendant trois semaines. Et ton père, ce n'est certainement pas cet abruti qui n'avait rien à faire de toi mais monsieur Shi Chou. Lui répondit l'argenté sur un ton déjà plus calme.

Kairi fondit en larme et lui ordonna de la lâcher. Le plus âgé soupira et défit son étreinte. L'auburn s'en alla vers l'ouverture en courant et en pleurant. Riku soupira et se dirigea vers le vaisseau Gummi. Il y entra et il mit la clé dans le contact.

µµµ

Kairi, en larme, marcha le long des couloirs. Elle essuya ses yeux et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau que Sora et Riku avaient vu la dernière fois mais pas elle. Elle poussa la porte et elle entendit :

\- Et de tr… oh ? C'est pas Lea ça. Dit quelqu'un.

L'auburn leva les yeux pour voir un bleu-gris qui avait un compteur dans les mains. Il le posa et fit un simple sourire avant de se remettre à ranger différentes choses. L'adolescente se tendit mais elle vit alors Dilan qui sortait d'une pièce. Elle sursauta avant de s'avancer vers lui, intimidée.

\- Xaldin ?

\- … Pardon ?

\- Je suis Kairi… on s'est vu deux, trois jours avant que tu ne… meures ?

\- Kairi ? Ah oui bien sûr, notre prisonnière. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me suis… disputée avec mon meilleur ami. Murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ienzo en feuilletant des documents, désignant de la sorte que, en fait, il n'en avait rien à en faire.

\- À cause de mon passé. Je veux plus en savoir, mais il n'est pas d'accord.

\- Je vais te chercher un autre cahier. Dit gentiment Dilan avant de quitter la pièce.

L'auburn le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Ienzo. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais il leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

La jeune femme sursauta mais elle hocha la tête puis la baissa. Elle s'approcha, après un instant, du bureau dont elle caressa le bois en souriant doucement.

\- C'est beau.

\- C'est un bureau. Dit Ienzo.

\- Mais il est beau.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'auburn se tourna en souriant. Mais elle vit celui qui l'avait kidnappé. Cet Axel.

\- Et de troiiiis ! S'écria Ienzo.

\- Et oui ! Je fais un aller-retour j'inspecte la ville !

\- Tu sais que c'est ridicule.

\- Je sais et je continue. Bonjour Kairi. Chantonna Lea avant de venir aider un peu le méché.

Dilan revint après un moment et il tendit un journal à la demoiselle. Celle-ci le prit en le remerciant. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle avait hâte. Réellement hâte.

\- Et je repars. Dit le roux avant de tapoter la tête de Kairi et de partir.

Aeleus entra dans la pièce à son tour. Il salua l'auburn. Celle-ci sourit doucement. Étrangement, elle avait la sensation de tous les connaître, Dilan, Aeleus, même cet homme blond qu'elle voyait par intermittence dans la salle à côté.

Il montait des bibliothèques semblait-il.

Et même Ienzo. Mais d'une façon complètement différente.

Elle désira alors discuter avec eux, pour savoir pourquoi ils lui étaient tellement familiers. Pourquoi elle se sentait bien avec eux. Rassurée même.

Peut-être qu'elle se sentait protégée parce qu'ils étaient imposants, aussi.

µµµ

Riku soupira et défit le contact avant de descendre du vaisseau. Il se dirigea vers la porte et il en vit sortir Lea. Celui-ci s'approcha et il se posta devant lui.

\- Comment va Sora ?

\- Tu veux dire Roxas ?

\- Je veux dire les deux. Certifia le roux.

\- Sora va bien.

\- Parfait. Je pars, je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci, j'en aurais besoin. Sourit Lea.

\- Tu sais où est Kairi ? Questionna Riku quand l'autre l'eut dépassé.

L'argenté entendit un vague « bureau de son pôpa ». L'habitant des Îles du Destin entra dans le bâtiment et il s'avança dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, sans Sora, il se perdit et il lui fallut quinze minutes entières avant de trouver la porte.

Il entra pour voir que Dilan tenait Kairi qui se tordait sous ses mains qui bougeaient, ses joues étaient rouges et il y avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Riku fit jaillir Point du Jour et il voulut frapper le manipulateur de vent mais Aeleus lui attrapa le bras. L'argenté entendit alors les rires. Il soupira et il laissa disparaître sa Keyblade. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Kairi… vient ?

L'auburn se dégagea des bras et elle rit encore un peu. Elle remercia l'ex numéro trois qui lui avait bien remonté le moral. Elle prit le journal puis vint rejoindre Riku. Ce dernier la prit par la taille et ils s'éloignèrent.

L'adolescente regarda Riku avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Désolé. Je me suis énervée contre toi.

\- Moi aussi. Un conseil.

\- Oui ? S'étonna l'auburn.

\- Ne commence pas à lire de suite, fais-le tenir… je ne pourrais pas t'emmener tous les week-ends comme ça.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais la prochaine fois.

\- On verra bien. Répondit l'argenté en la poussant vers le vaisseau Gummi.

La demoiselle grimpa dedans alors que Riku retenait un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des allers-retours à longueur de temps. Il voulait faire plaisir à Kairi mais tout ça commençait à être un peu de trop pour lui.

Il s'attacha, enclencha le vaisseau Gummi.

µµµ

Douze heures plus tard, à sept heures du matin, ce dimanche, ils arrivèrent aux Îles du Destin. Riku déposa la demoiselle sur la plage avant de garer le vaisseau Gumi dans la cachette.

Il en sortit et vint rejoindre Kairi qui, elle ayant dormi, s'étirait en souriant. L'argenté se frotta le visage, les yeux cernés. Dire qu'il devait encore se trouver une maison. Il s'avança vers le ponton mais alors qu'il allait grimper dessus, il se reçut un ballon dans la tête.

Il grogna et se tourna pour voir Wakka.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps…

\- Sora est venu nous parler à Tidus et moi.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le roux et le châtain vivaient ensemble depuis six mois grâce aux informations de Kairi. Ils étaient financés par leurs parents et tant qu'ils auraient de bonne note, ça durait.

\- Et ?

\- Il nous a aidés à couper les charges en trois. Et il a payé deux mois d'avances. Il nous a apporté tes affaires. Il a dit que tu le rembourserais.

Riku eut un sourire fatigué et il se repassa la main sur le visage.

Sora avait vraiment bon cœur. Mais il lui devait une fière chandelle. Une chandelle qu'il aurait du mal à lui rendre.


	10. Il faut continuer

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Il faut continuer._

_Me voilà, cher journal. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi._

_Pour nous._

_Tout a commencé avant-hier._

_Neuf mois de grossesse. Son ventre ne l'a rendue que plus belle. Elle porte la vie, notre vie. C'est la continuité de deux personnes nobles. C'est l'héritage de mon sang. Celui qui sera le prince de Jardin Radieux ou celle qui en sera la princesse._

_Ce matin, nous discutons des prénoms. Et là vient notre dispute. La première en un an de mariage ce qui est ironique. Non, soyons précis : Un an moins deux jours. J'aurais cru que nous nous disputerions sur des sujets bien plus grave mais il n'est sans doute pas un mal que ce soit si peu qui déclenche l'animosité au sein de notre couple pourtant si fort._

_Elle voulait que ce soit un garçon et qu'il s'appelle Kal, son nom préféré. Mais si c'était une fille, elle voulait qu'elle s'appelle Kairi. Je trouvais cela ridicule. Les deux noms étaient, à mon sens, ignoble. Je lui ai fait savoir avec le plus de douceur possible. Mais elle n'en démordit pas._

_Elle m'a dit que c'était elle qui portait l'enfant et que c'était logique que ce soit elle qui choisisse les noms._

_La dispute a continué encore une heure au moins. J'essayais de rester calme mais elle, elle ne se privait pas. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une lady. Mais c'était sa première fois, alors je suppose que c'était pardonnable._

_Cependant, au cours de la dispute, elle a commencé à avoir mal au ventre. Tétanisé je l'ai regardé hurl__er__ comme l'incapable que j'étais. Il m'a fallu dix horribles minutes de cri__s__ et de suppliques avant que je ne parte._

_Mais pas pour aller chercher de l'aide. J'ai fui. Comme le lâche que j'étais. Que je suis. Je n'ai pas pu affront__er__ sa douleur qui était causée, dans le fond, par moi. Par mon fruit._

_Je me suis noyé dans les livres de la bibliothèque, tremblant. Il a fallu trois heures entières avant qu'on ne me retrouve. J'ai voulu faire le mort mais on m'a forcé à y aller. Mon père était présent et, à mon père, je ne pouvais désobéir._

_Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas un accouchement rapide. J'ai dû rester pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, mes rares heures de sommeil étant dérangées par ses cris de __souffrance__. Elle, elle ne savait dormir. Elle tremblait, hurlait, suppliait que ça s'arrête. Personne ne l'a aidée._

_Moi y compris._

_Elle devait me trouver bien pathétique. Je me suis trouvé bien pathétique._

_Puis, alors que le jour de notre mariage venait d'arriver, la sage-femme m'a regardé et m'a souri. _

_\- Nous y voilà. A-t-elle doucement chuchoté._

_Je me suis levé et j'ai pris la main de ma bien-aimée Friederike que je ne méritais pas._

_Une demi-heure, c'est ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'elle sorte un petit bébé ensanglanté. Elle m'a laissé couper le cordon, ce que j'ai fait avec grande fierté. J'entendais dans ma tête les noms que m'a bien-aimée avait choisi__e__._

_\- Une petite fille._

_J'ai pris l'enfant, fier comme jamais. Ma femme venait de mettre au monde l'héritière de mon futur royaume. La princesse de Jardin Radieux. Je me suis apprêté à dire le nom que moi j'avais choisi : Solène._

_Mais là, la sage-femme a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait devenir extrêmement pâle en une seconde. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas voir mon état mais je suppose que si je m'étais vu, j'aurais vu ma pâleur cadavérique._

_\- Il y a un problème._

_Cinq mots. Cinq mots qui ont suffi à détruire toute mon existence. J'ai regardé ma femme et j'ai vu le sang qui s'écoulait de son entrejambe. De son utérus probablement. J'ai serré ma petite contre moi._

_\- Frie…_

_Ses yeux verts se sont posés sur moi, ses lèvres se sont étirée puis la vie à quitt__ée__ son regard. Je pensais que la mort était brutale, que tout le corps semblait lâcher. Mais elle perdit l'éclat dans ses yeux puis ses lèvres, son visage et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit encore plus pâle que ce que je devais être. Bien que si j'étais pareil à un cadavre, nos couleurs devaient se valoir._

_\- …derike…_

_J'ai baissé les yeux sur la petite dans mes bras. Je me suis souvenu qu'elle voulait absolument « Kal » pour un garçon. Alors avec un « i » ou un « y » ça ferait l'affaire pour une fille. Kaly. C'était bien._

_C'est ainsi que le plus beau jour de notre vie s'est transformé au pire jour de la mienne._

µµµ

Kairi laissa tomber le cahier sous la surprise. Elle était assise sur un banc dans la cours de l'école. Elle avait dit à Riku et Sora qu'elle avait mieux à faire que d'être avec eux. On était mardi et, à son sens, elle avait déjà attendu bien trop longtemps rien que pour faire plaisir à Riku.

Elle s'était alors installée sur le banc et avait ignoré Selphie. Elle s'était dés lors jetée dans la lecture avec un grand plaisir. Dès le début, elle avait cependant eut un peu peur et, plus elle avait avancé, plus les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux.

Et maintenant, elle apprenait que sa mère n'était pas sa mère ? Pourtant, elle avait choisi son nom. Elle l'avait bien lu. Elle pensait avoir trouvé des repères mais…

Alors qui était sa mère ? Et, à nouveau, qui était-elle ?

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ferma le cahier avant de se lever et de courir rejoindre Riku et Sora. Ceux-ci regardaient ensemble les petites annonces dans le journal.

\- Elle… elle est morte !

\- Qui ? S'étonna le brun en bondissant sur ses pieds pour venir la soutenir.

\- Ma mère ! Enfin… m'a pas mère… elle… je croyais…

\- Morte ? S'étonna l'argenté.

L'auburn hocha la tête et elle se frotta les yeux.

\- Morte en mettant au monde… ma demi-sœur. Qui est-elle ? Qui suis-je ?

\- Kairi… on ne peut pas répondre à tes questions. La seule personne qui le peut…

Riku se leva et il tapota le livre qu'elle tenait.

\- Je suis orpheline…

\- Pas forcément. Puisque « Ike » n'était pas ta mère. Releva l'argenté.

\- Et rien ne change pour toi. Tu ne les as pas connu… la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire c'est lire… savoir ce qu'ils n'ont dit à personne et… les faire vivre dans ton cœur. Sourit Sora en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Kairi sourit à travers le rideau de larmes.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison.

Elle eut un petit rire avant d'entendre que la sonnerie résonnait. Le brun lui prit la main.

\- Bon courage Riku.

\- Je peux continuer de chercher, j'ai histoire.

Le plus jeune rit avant de partir avec Kairi jusqu'à leur classe. Eux avaient science. Ils attendirent qu'on ouvre la porte et que le professeur les invite à entrer pour aller s'installer dans le fond sur une table adéquate.

L'auburn sortit ses affaires et elle mit un livre en barrière devant elle dans une attitude qui pouvait sembler normale. Mais elle ouvrit en fait le journal, les doigts encore tremblants. Elle passa les pages encore tachées de larmes.

µµµ

_J'ai encore l'âme en peine quand mon père m'ordonne d'aller dans la salle où on reçoit les invités ou ceux qui demande doléances. Je serre ma petite Kaly, trois jours, contre moi. Elle dort. Elle ne fait que ça._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'appelle les médecins sans cesse, surveille son pouls, son cœur, sa respiration._

_On a mis ma Friederike en terre hier. Tout le monde s'est mis en deuil une journée. Mais pas moi. Moi je suis encore en noir. Et c'est bien normal après tout, puisqu'elle est et sera toujours, la femme de ma vie._

_J'arrive dans la salle et mon père me fait m'asseoir à gauche. La place de droite est pour son conseiller. Jules. La mort de sa fille l'a promu à cette place tant désirée au détriment de quelqu'un pourtant compétant. Jules n'est pas en deuil._

_J'aimerais que mon père et son meilleur ami périssent. Je souhaite que, tous deux, ne soient plus et que Jardin Radieux me revienne. Qu'il revienne à la seule femme, ou plutôt devrais-je dire personne du sexe féminin pour l'instant, de ma vie._

_Je m'installe et, quelques secondes à peine après, on fait entrer quelqu'un._

_Il a la vingtaine, soit deux ou trois ans de moins que moi. Je croise ses yeux noisette dont le centre est doré et j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec un fou. Je n'aime pas sa peau légèrement tannée par le soleil de dehors ni ses cheveux noirs, lui tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, qui semblent être hirsute__s__, emmêlé__s__, irrécupérable__s__._

_Son débardeur blanc ample assorti à un short troué m'indiquent immédiatement que cet homme vient de la rue. Je pense trouver une délivrance dans ses chaussures, des mocassins un peu usé par le temps, mais je vois alors des chaussettes trouées. Il se cache le visage dans un foulard rouge et toussote. Mon père veut sans doute que je m'occupe de son cas. Je viens de perdre ma femme et il m'affecte au cas des sans-abris. __Ç__a n'a même pas un rapport quelconque avec ma science tant aimée._

_\- Voici Braig, c'est cela ?_

_\- Ouais m'sieur._

_\- Je l'ai vu se battre avec quelqu'un trois fois plus imposants que lui et le battre, avec brio. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment._

_Ce Braig éclate de rire. Je n'aime pas son rire. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Pourquoi mon père me le présente-t-il ainsi ?_

_\- J'ai décidé de l'engager pour te le mettre à ton service. Braig sera ton garde du corps. Le tien et celui de Kaly, évidemment._

_\- Père… Commençais-je._

_\- Pas un mot. Emmène donc ton employé dans la salle à manger, vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance._

_Je regarde mon père. Il avait utilisé __c__es mots-là plus d'une fois en parlant de ma défunte femme. J'ose espérer que c'est une fâcheuse coïncidence._

_Je me lève et regarde vers cet homme qui renifle puis se mouche dans ses doigts. Dieu que je l'espère._

_Je me dirige vers la salle à manger et il me suit. Des mets ont été dressés sur la table. Il s'installe sans attendre mais je vois qu'il a au moins la décence de s'essuyer les mains dans une serviette avant de commencer à se servir. Il verse généreusement de tout, faisant se tâcher la nappe._

_Il ramasse un morceau de poulet sur la nappe avec ses doigts et l'engloutit voracement. Je le vois alors commencer à manger. Il prend sa cuisse de poulet pleine de beurre à même la main, s'essuie sur ses vêtements ou le tissu qui recouvre la table. Il engloutit d'énorme__s__ cuillère__s__ de purée et fait couler la sauce de sa bouche._

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar._

_Comble de l'horreur, il commence à me parler, la bouche pleine._

_\- 'eci 'our 'e 'eas._ (1)_ Prononce-t-il._

_Je ne comprends rien et me contente d'hocher la tête._

_\- Il faudra que vous preniez l'uniforme et que l'on vous coupe les cheveux. Dis-je alors qu'on apporte de la soupe._

_\- Oui monchieur. Articule-t-il, envoyant des résidus de nourriture partout._

_Il se serre un bol puis me regarde. Là, enfin, il fait l'effort d'avaler._

_\- Vous en voulez, m'sieur ?_

_\- Non. Réponds-je écœuré._

_Le repas dur__e__ et dur__e__ où, entre plusieurs bouchées de nourriture, il me dit __s__es compétences ou me parle de l'adorable bébé dans mes bras._

_Je n'en peux plus. Ma femme est morte il y a trois jours, je n'ai même pas le temps de digérer ce cauchemar que, déjà, on m'en affuble un autre._

* * *

_(1)_ Pour ceux qui voudraient la traduction : Merci pour le repas. =)


	11. Retomber sur ses pieds

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Retomber sur ses pieds._

Riku arrachait une petite annonce sur le tableau qu'il avait accroché au mur, celui où il épinglait chaque annonce qui semblait intéressante. Chaque promesse d'un travail, d'une possibilité de payer sa part des charges et, surtout, de rembourser Sora. Chaque espoir qu'il était obligé d'ôter.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna en soupirant. Wakka et Tidus venaient fréquemment le chercher pour qu'il vienne jouer mais entre ses recherches de travail, l'école et ses devoirs. En comptant qu'il essayait d'avoir du temps pour Sora et pour Kairi.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit qu'il s'agissait justement de l'auburn. Il vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas son maudit journal avec elle avant de lui montrer le lit. La jeune femme sourit et elle s'assit sur le lit.

On était le week-end. Sora devait être confiné chez lui, essayant de s'en sortir avec la pille de devoir qu'il avait laissé s'accumuler jusqu'à maintenant. Ainsi, l'argenté redoutait quand même que sa chère amie veuille absolument aller à Jardin Radieux. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas le cahier n'était, au contraire, pas bon signe.

\- Riku j'ai une question…

\- Je cherche un travail, je ne peux pas me déplacer. Expliqua l'argenté.

\- J'aimerais savoir qui est « Braig ». Papa le mentionne plus d'une fois dans son journal et j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui c'est.

\- J'en sais rien Kairi. Dit Riku en sortant de la pièce.

L'auburn se leva et elle le suivit. L'adolescent, une annonce dans la main, prit le combiné de téléphone et il fit tourner le cadran jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les sonneries.

\- T'en sais rien ou tu boudes ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Allô ? Bonjour, je me prénomme Riku, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai vu votre annonce… Commença le jeune homme.

La demoiselle soupira et elle se cala contre le mur, attendant que l'argenté ait enfin fini et qu'il veuille bien se préoccuper d'elle. Il raccrocha après un instant et elle reposa sa question à propos de Braig.

Riku entra dans sa chambre, prit un papier et il ressortit une nouvelle fois. L'auburn soupira et courut derrière lui pour arriver à son hauteur environ.

\- Rikuuuuuuu ?

\- Ouiiiiiii ?

\- Tu sais ou pas ? Demanda l'auburn.

\- Non. Je n'ai même jamais eu en mains les rapports de ton cher papa.

\- Mais tu as fait équipe avec lui. C'est toi qui le connaît le mieux. Dit l'auburn avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Mais…

\- Va voir Sora. Il doit savoir, je pense.

\- On dirait que tu n'en as rien à faire. Reprocha Kairi.

\- J'ai peur que tu ne t'éloignes de ta vraie toi à faire cette recherche.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer encore avec toi. Dit l'auburn.

\- C'est là que je vais. Informa Riku en désignant un restaurant.

La jeune femme soupira, lui colla une bise sur la joue avant de partir vers la maison de Sora. Elle trottina pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle songea à son propre cahier qu'elle avait déjà bien entamé. Elle avait raconté avec plaisir sa rencontre avec le brun.

Elle avait hâte d'avoir des enfants et de pouvoir montrer ses journaux intimes à ses enfants. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas vivre à Jardin Radieux, endroit bien plus accueillant que les Îles du Destin. Mais Sora accepterait-il de la suivre ? L'aimerait-il assez ?

Kairi arriva devant la maison de la personne recherchée et elle frappa à la porte jusqu'à ce que Matsuie vienne ouvrir. Il sourit et invita la demoiselle à rentrer dans sa maison.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, Sora est dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs.

\- Le pauvre.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec lui faire ses devoirs tous les jours. Sourit l'homme.

\- Ce serait un plaisir. Sourit l'auburn.

Elle pourrait être avec lui, seule. Ce serait parfait. Peut-être qu'entre deux exercices, elle trouverait le courage de lui parler de ses sentiments.

La jeune femme fila à l'étage et elle frappa à la porte avant de rentrer. Sora se tourna sur sa chaise et il lança un large sourire à son amie. Celle-ci s'approcha et elle s'assit presque sur ses genoux, sans honte. Ça ne sembla pas déranger le brun qui en rit même.

\- Je suis venu pour te poser une question.

\- Ah ? Je t'écoute ?

\- Tu sais qui est « Braig » ?

\- J'ai lu son nom dans les rapports d'Ansem, je crois.

\- Tu les as ?

\- Bien sûr… tu te lèves ?

L'auburn s'exécuta. Le brun bondit alors sur ses pieds et il s'approcha d'une étagère où il prit une farde criarde qui rappelait vaguement les couleurs de Jiminy. Il y avait d'ailleurs un criquet qui était dessiné dessus.

Sora sourit et il ouvrit la farde avant de chercher les rapports.

\- Braig, c'est un des assistants d'Ansem, enfin de ton père.

Le brun chercha après les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées et qui avaient été plus ou moins correctement rangées. Tout ce travail avait bien sûr été fait par Jiminy et Sora s'assurait de ne pas le déranger.

Kairi attendait, trépignante. Pour elle, Braig, ce n'était pas assez.

\- Des annotations de Sa Majesté disent que c'est… Xigbar.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria la demoiselle comme si c'était, vraiment, une évidence.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as ce qu'il te faut alors ?

\- Ça explique pourquoi il me semblait familier… mais il est décrit comme étant un vrai porc.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Sora, penchant la tête.

Il se souvenait que Xigbar était particulièrement étrange. Mais à bien y réfléchir, chaque membre de l'Organisation qu'il avait affronté était des plus étranges. Entre Demyx qui ne voulait pas se battre, Xaldin qui faisait de sa propre personne un mystère, Xigbar qui s'amusait d'un rien et semblait toujours hors-sujet, Luxord qui se battait avec des cartes ou même Xemnas et Saïx qui semblaient ne pas évoluer dans le même mode de fonctionnement que les autres. Sans oublier Axel qui lui avait quand même sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne.

\- Je trouve ça bizarre. Papa a l'air de quelqu'un de distingué.

\- C'est son employé… ce n'est pas la même chose… Supposa le brun.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je le plains.

\- Tu en es où ? S'intéressa Sora.

\- Kaly, ma sœur, a six mois et elle fait ses premiers pas. Ce journal-ci va bien plus vite. Mais Riku m'a dit de le faire durer. Par contre, la semaine prochaine, je veux aller à Jardin Radieux.

\- Tu aimerais vraiment y aller ? Tu sais que seul Riku peut conduire le vaisseau Gummi ?

\- Je sais… Mais, justement, il n'a qu'à m'apprendre !

\- C'est pas si facile que ça… Commença le brun.

\- Il n'a qu'à t'apprendre !

Sora éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête. Kairi le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas le droit. Je suis trop nul, il paraît.

\- Tu as pas essayé !

Le brun rit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu crois ça ? On se disputait avec Donald et j'ai fait se crasher le vaisseau Gummi en prenant les commandes. La fois où j'ai fait un autre test, Monstro nous a avalé. Au moins, ça m'a permis de revoir Riku mais… quand même.

Sora rigola encore en venant se rasseoir sur sa chaise. L'adolescente vint s'asseoir à nouveau sur ses genoux et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Chose qui ne sembla pas gêner voire interloquer le brun.

\- Dis, tu veux lire un passage avec moi ? Sourit l'auburn.

\- Je veux bien mais pas maintenant, faut que je fasse mes devoirs.

\- Je t'aide, d'accord ? Ton père a dit que je devais venir t'aider tous les jours.

\- Ah ? C'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ton temps à cause de moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus, comme tu auras fait tes devoirs, on pourra aller sur notre île. Argumenta l'auburn.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments. Rit Sora.

Kairi fut fière d'elle et elle se tourna vers le tas de feuilles sur le bureau.

µµµ

Riku rentra dans la maison qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis, un peu fatigué. Il s'était présenté au gérant du restaurant et après un interrogatoire assez énervant, à cause de la voix sifflante de l'homme, il avait fait une journée test. Mais ayant quelques munnies dans la main et une promesse d'être embauché, il se sentait rassuré.

Il ferait la plonge et pèlerait les pommes de terre, faisant l'un et l'autre un jour sur deux pour qu'il ne « s'ennuie pas ». Et il rentrerait tous les soirs à passer vingt-deux heures. Mais au moins, son week-end était libéré.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Wakka était allongé dans le divan et il écoutait la vieille radio qui grésillait tout le temps. Il n'hésitait pas à chanter à tue-tête tous les morceaux qu'il appréciait. Quant à Tidus, au vu du bruit venant de dehors, il devait s'entraîner au Football.

\- Riku ! Fit le roux avant de se redresser.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'argenté en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

\- C'est au sujet de Kairi.

Riku vint le rejoindre, soucieux. Avec ses dernières lubies, Kairi avait tendance à se mettre en danger juste pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il savait qu'elle avait l'art de se mettre dans les problèmes, Axel en était la preuve par excellence, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire pour elle.

Même si elle l'énervait avec « son passé », il tenait à elle. Plus qu'il ne le montrait.

\- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec elle.

L'argenté soupira et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Si son comportement la gênait vraiment, elle viendrait le voir et ils régleraient la chose. Au pire, elle enverrait Sora. Il y avait plus de chance qu'il écoute son meilleur ami et partenaire plutôt que Wakka et Tidus qui étaient davantage des copains qu'autre chose.

\- Tu sais… C'est la fille la plus belle de l'île principale. Informa le roux.

\- Ah bon ?

Comment pouvait-il comparer sa meilleure amie, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, avec quiconque. Non seulement pour lui, ce n'était même plus une fille, c'était « juste » Kairi. Et puis, son cœur battait pour un autre.

\- Fais pas l'abruti. Même toi tu sais qu'elle est belle ! Tout le monde l'adore.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu ferais mieux de bien la traiter avant que tous ceux qui l'aiment ne te tombent dessus.

\- Je la maltraite ? C'est ça que tu sous-entends. Demanda Riku en revenant avec une barre de céréales dans les mains.

\- Ça se voit. À l'école.

\- Wakka… ce n'est pas toi qui la supporte en ce moment.

\- Moi je te dis ce que je sais. Y a des gars qui en sont amoureux et qui aiment pas comme tu la traites alors…

Riku haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu peux peut-être battre Selphie, Tidus et moi mais là, ils seront beaucoup.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Lui dit l'argenté d'une façon énigmatique avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il la ferma derrière lui dans un bruit presque sourd, indiquant de la sorte à Wakka que, pour lui, la conversation était close.

Il était presque épaté que le roux lui rapporte ces mots-là. Il ignorait quel effet Kairi faisait aux autres mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement mauvais avec la jeune femme. Même s'il l'avait plus été ces derniers temps.

Au contraire, il avait toujours donné plus l'impression de s'en prendre à Sora. Mais pour lui, personne ne voulait venir le frapper. Tant mieux, il préférait de loin être le seul à vouloir faire ça.


	12. Le pouvoir au creux des mains

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Le pouvoir au creux des mains._

En ce vendredi, Riku était assis aux côtés de Sora et il l'écoutait parler de ses cours de gymnastique et plus précisément du match de Football qu'il avait disputé contre l'équipe de Wakka et Tidus.

Si ça ne l'intéressait pas, il l'écoutait en silence. Ça faisait plaisir au brun de pouvoir lui en parler alors il subissait avec, même, un petit sourire.

Il releva la tête en remarquant une ombre près de lui. Il put alors voir Kairi, tout sourire. Celle-ci salua Sora avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'argenté. Elle sortit l'affreux journal de son sac et elle le brandit face à ses deux amis, le regard toujours braqué sur le plus âgé.

\- Devinez ce que j'ai fini ?!

\- Kairi… tu sais… Commença le brun.

\- On pourrait partir en vaisseau Gummi tous les trois ! Se faire un week-end ! Ou plus !

\- Kairi… tu te rends comptes qu'il y a école ?

\- Mais… Gémit l'auburn.

\- Je n'ai qu'a envoyer un message à Axel… enfin Lea. Proposa Sora en souriant.

\- Et combien de temps ça va prendre ? Soupira la seule fille du groupe.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra. Répondit Riku.

L'adolescente se tourna vers lui et le fixa avant de secouer la tête, agacée. L'argenté se leva et il se saisit d'elle par les épaules.

\- On doit penser à nos études avant tout !

\- Ne me crie pas dessus. Répondit l'auburn.

Elle entendit la cloche et elle se dégagea presque violemment avant de s'éloigner vivement pour rejoindre sa classe. L'argenté grogna et il serra furtivement la main de Sora dans la sienne avant de partir vers sa propre classe. Si Kairi continuait comme ça, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer.

À ne pas lui faire du mal.

Sora, de son côté, était pris entre deux feux. D'un certain côté, il sentait que son partenaire était en train de craquer, et il pouvait comprendre, mais de l'autre, il tenait fortement à Kairi.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir ses amis se séparer et, surtout, qu'il soit obligé de choisir un des deux. De laisser l'auburn de côté. Au vu des choses qui lui arrivaient maintenant, il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose de la laisser seule.

Elle semblait plus qu'instable émotionnellement en ce moment.

Le brun regarda Riku partir et quand il eut disparu au coin d'un couloir, il courut pour rejoindre Kairi dans leur classe de langue maternelle. Il vint lui prendre la main et il lui sourit doucement souhaitant la rassurer. L'auburn lui sourit et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Riku a changé…

\- Riku ? Oui… c'est vrai. Mais en mieux. Il est plus ouvert aux autres. Il est un petit peu moins prétentieux. Ajouta-t-il en rigolant doucement.

Il entra avec la demoiselle et ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. L'auburn sortit le livre qu'ils devaient lire pour l'école. Si Sora l'avait fait, elle pas. Elle avait eu plus important à faire.

\- Il me traite très mal.

\- Tu es restée ici tout ce temps… Tu n'as pas vécu la même chose. Riku a tant traversé… tes ordres de priorités lui semblent un peu futile…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le pense que ça l'est ! Siffla Kairi.

\- Mais…

\- Et j'ai été mise de côté à cause de toi !

\- C'est mieux ainsi… Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais Riku était le seul à réellement se souvenir de moi. Il s'est échiné à tout remettre dans l'ordre avec personne pour le soutenir. Il n'avait que ce but à l'esprit… pendant presqu'un an, il n'a plus vécu pour lui-même. Assura le brun.

\- Moi, je t'ai oublié et j'ai souffert. Rappela férocement l'adolescente avant de lui faire signe de se taire parce qu'elle écoutait le cours.

Le porteur de Keyblade la regarda sans savoir que dire. Il y avait un peu plus d'un an, Kairi lui avait soufflé que Riku n'était plus le même et il lui avait dit que c'était elle qui avait changé, surpris de cette affirmation.

Il n'avait pas su voir et ressentir les ténèbres qui naissaient en son meilleur ami qu'il aimait déjà à l'époque. Il avait plus pris à la rigolade le fait que Kairi dise cela de leur ami commun.

Mais aujourd'hui, en la regardant, il serra sa main sur son crayon.

\- C'est toi qui a changé. Murmura-t-il.

L'auburn ne l'entendit certainement pas parce qu'elle ne réagit pas.

µµµ

Kairi sortit de la salle de bain, s'essuyant les cheveux. Elle portait une nuisette horriblement courte, rappelant vaguement la tenue de Namine en plus fin et un brin plus échancrée.

Elle s'avança vers le téléphone qu'il y avait dans sa chambre et songea a appeler Sora pour l'inviter à venir la rejoindre. Elle posa sa main sur le combiné avant de secouer la tête et de s'empresser de retourner dans le lit. Elle s'allongea au-dessus des couvertures. Il y avait une brise fraîche qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte sur le battant.

Elle roula sur le ventre, sa petite poitrine lui évitant quelconque douleurs inutiles, et elle observa le journal poser sa table de chevet. Elle avait lu chaque passage avec grand soin. À chaque fois que son père mentionnait Braig, elle avait au prime abord un sourire, aimant son humour mais bien vite il l'exaspérait de par ses manières et la façon dont il traitait son père. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas s'il s'en prenait à sa personne.

Kairi roula une nouvelle fois mais cette fois sur le dos. Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre avant de lever les yeux pour fixer l'horrible crépi blanc morcelé de plâtres irrégulier.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver de Sora, portant un beau costume blanc qui brandissait sa Keyblade pour la protéger des sans-cœurs. Un Sora qui descendait de son vaisseau Gummi, peint en blanc aussi pour l'occasion, et qui venait la prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Elle sourit.

L'auburn pouvait bien rêver de ça. Si elle n'avait pas la couronne, elle restait une princesse et elle avait ainsi le droit d'avoir un magnifique chevalier servant rien que pour elle.

Il comprendrait bientôt. Il se rangerait de son côté. Elle le savait. Depuis toujours, Sora la préférait à Riku.

Elle continuait d'aimer l'argenté, bien sûr, mais elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux.

µµµ

Le lundi, Kairi arriva juste sur la sonnerie des débuts de cours. Mais ça l'arrangeait dans le fond. Elle en voulait à Riku. Il avait passé tout son week-end avec Sora alors qu'il aurait pu lui permettre, de loin, d'avoir un nouveau cahier.

Par instant, elle se disait que Riku ne comprenait vraiment pas le sens des priorités. De _ses_ priorités. Puis, comme le brun l'avait souligné, ils l'avaient abandonnée un an et demi, ils devaient bien lui rendre la pareille, non ?

Elle poussa un des battants avant d'entrer dans la pièce, s'excusant rapidement pour son retard avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Sora. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et lui informa, rapidement, qu'ils allaient faire la correction du devoir.

Kairi sortit son travail avant de regarder le brun. Celui-ci remarqua directement qu'elle n'avait pas fait son devoir. Il eut un léger rire. C'était lui qui avait le plus dur, mais elle, elle ne travaillait plus. Elle l'aidait toujours, cependant.

Ainsi, il savait très bien qu'elle était encore capable de travailler mais elle préférait autre chose.

Son journal.

Kairi recopia rapidement ce qu'il avait noté. Juste à temps pour pouvoir aller répondre à une question au tableau. Elle réussit l'exercice sans problème, ce qui fit sourire Sora, puis elle revint s'installer.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Sora quand elle s'installa.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien.

Sora lui sourit et il se concentra sur les explications au tableau, espérant quand même ne pas être interrogé. Il était toujours la risée de la classe dans ces cas-là.

La moitié du cours était passé et Kairi dessinait, sans doute un résidu des capacités de Namine, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Le brun essayait de l'intéresser au cours, important à son sens, mais pas moyen.

Un des battants s'ouvrit alors.

\- Encore un retardataire ? S'étonna le professeur.

Mais la personne qui entra ne semblait pas être un de ses élèves. L'individu en question était un homme, de vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, l'air détaché.

\- Monsieur ? Fit l'enseignant en s'avançant.

La personne s'approcha de la table de Sora. Il laissa tomber un journal devant les yeux de la demoiselle avant de se pencher pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

\- Sa-lut.

\- Lea ! Tu ne devrais pas venir comme ça. Essaya de gronder le porteur de Keyblade, ce qui semblait peu convaincant à cause de son sourire.

\- Je fais que passer. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien ! Et toi ?

\- Ça va, je me balade, par-ci par-là. Je m'occupe du sale travail, comme d'hab. Dit-il en s'étirant.

\- Monsieur ! Fit le professeur en s'avançant.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda l'auburn en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Dit le roux avant de regarder Sora. Aucun soucis ?

\- Non. Roxas et moi allons magnifiquement bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Dacodac.

\- Monsieur, sortez d'ici de suite.

\- Tu pourrais me donner un peu plus de considération ! Grogna Kairi. Je suis sûre que ma sœur m'en donnerait plus.

Cette phrase fut suivie de plusieurs « wouw tu as un soeuuuuuur ? » alors que Lea se tourna vers la demoiselle et souriait froidement.

\- Ça j'en doute.

\- Et pourquoi _Monsieur_ ?

Le professeur mit sa main sur le bras du roux qui laissa faire, l'ignorant totalement. Lea se saisit du menton de l'adolescente et il sourit froidement.

\- Parce qu'elle est morte !

\- Monsieur !

\- C'est bon, c'est retenu, je sors.

Le roux se dégagea, ébouriffa les cheveux de Sora puis quitta la pièce. Kairi se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de sortir de la classe mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien alors que le brun essayait d'arranger sa coupe.

Sous ordre de son professeur, l'adolescente vint se rasseoir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur était morte, son père aussi et peut-être même sa mère. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Mais elle se rendait compte aussi d'une autre chose… elle allait avoir tout le royaume de son père entre les mains.

Il faudrait qu'elle s'en occupe.


	13. La chose la plus importante

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : La chose la plus importante._

Sora rentrait de l'école en traînant les pieds. Il avait deux sacs sur l'épaule et il regardait le sentier qu'il suivait avec un certain ennui. Déjà mercredi. Deux jours que Lea était passé et, bien sûr, Kairi lisait de nouveau le journal sans s'arrêter.

Elle n'était même pas venue aider le brun hier alors que le devoir était particulièrement difficile. Aujourd'hui, quand il avait dû aller répondre au tableau, tout le monde s'était moqué de lui. Le prof l'avait sévèrement réprimandé et il avait reçu des devoirs supplémentaires.

Et quand il avait demandé à Kairi de l'aide, ça s'était encore soldé par un refus. Et il ne pouvait même pas demander à Riku. Il avait trop de travail.

Le brun soupira et il se rendit jusqu'à la maison que partageaient Riku, Wakka et Tidus. Il attendit cinq minutes que ses amis, dans la même classe que lui, arrivent. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas trop, sachant que Sora devait passer.

Tidus arriva le premier et il lui ouvrit la porte, recevant les remerciements du brun. Celui-ci se rendit dans la chambre de Riku et il posa le sac de cours de son partenaire sur son lit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient moins sobres mais les draps étaient de nouveau jaune et la seule décoration était la photo d'eux deux.

Il sourit doucement avant de ressortir de la pièce et de repartir chez lui. Il espérait que Riku n'aurait pas trop dur à sa journée de travail.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider mais l'argenté ne voulait pas de son soutient.

Sora poussa la porte de la maison. Il s'écria « je suis rentré », retira ses chaussures, enfila ses chaussons et il suivit les odeurs doucereuses jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère avait préparé des œufs à la coque des « mouillettes » et une salade.

Sa mère lui sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de le servir. Le brun la remercia, lui souhaita un bon appétit et il commença à manger. Son père n'était pas là, comme tous les midis en semaine. Au moins, le mercredi, il était là mais il se disait que sa mère devait se sentir bien seule les autres jours.

Il mangea en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée. La femme répondit aux questions et lui demanda également ce qu'il en était.

Le repas fini, il l'aida à faire la vaisselle. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Sora monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre où il commença à faire ses devoirs. Il se passa une demi-heure où il essaya vainement de faire les exercices supplémentaires avant que sa mère ne l'appelle.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de descendre rejoindre sa mère, se demandant si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Au lieu de ça, arrivant au bas des escaliers, il sursauta en voyant Dingo, Donald et le Roi Mickey.

Son visage s'illumina immédiatement et il courut pour serrer ses deux amis contre lui. Ils répondirent à l'étreinte pendant un moment avant que Dingo ne s'éloigne d'un air très sérieux.

\- Sora, nous sommes en mission spéciale ! Notre devoir : Escorter Sa Majesté.

Le brun sourit doucement et il tourna la tête vers la souris pour le saluer. Celui-ci vint lui serrer la main.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir Riku… et toi aussi un peu.

\- Quelque chose à propos des mondes ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Non, une visite de courtoisie.

\- Et comme la dernière fois qu'on l'a laissé sans surveillance il a voulu sauver les mondes ! Lança le canard.

Le porteur de Keyblade sourit de toutes ses dents et il serra doucement la main de Mickey. Le Roi hocha la tête et il demanda pour voir Riku. Sora rejoignit sa mère, repartie dans la cuisine, pour savoir s'il pouvait aller rejoindre l'argenté avec leurs « invités ».

Sora revint après seulement quelques minutes et il ouvrit la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'il se tourna et qu'il sourit doucement avant de s'accroupir. Il accueillit Pluto dans ses bras et le caressa.

\- Tu es là. Rit-il.

Pluto aboya. Le brun le dorlota encore un instant avant de se lever et de mener les quatre étrangers à ce monde jusqu'au lieu de travail de Riku. Mickey observait partout et il faisait de temps en temps des commentaires différents à propos de l'endroit et/ou de leur mode de vie.

Il ne pouvait que remarquer qu'ils étaient assez peu développés ici. Néanmoins, l'endroit semblait quand même être plutôt bien entretenu et il semblait être la promesse de beaucoup de beauté. Ça ne surprenait pas Mickey que les deux personnes qui avaient dans le creux de la main le pouvoir de sauver les mondes vivaient ici.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'un restaurant. Sora voulut entrer mais il vit que c'était interdit aux chiens. Il tourna la tête vers Pluto et Dingo. Ceux-ci se regardèrent avant que le chien sur deux pattes ne sourît et ne prenne la créature jaune contre lui. Il s'assit sur le sol alors que Sora lui jurait de leur ramener quelque chose à manger.

\- Donald, surveille bien Sa Majesté.

\- Oui ! S'écria le canard en se mettant au garde à vous.

Le brun sourit doucement et il ouvrit la porte et laissa l'accès aux autres. Mickey entra en premier, Donald juste après. Le porteur de Keyblade fit un dernier signe de main avant de suivre les deux autres.

Il s'apprêtait à leur proposer d'aller dans les cuisines quand il vit Riku servir une table.

\- Allons nous installer, il viendra. Sourit le brun.

µµµ

Lea poussa la porte qui menait au bureau d'Ansem. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien trouvé. Ça commençait à être sérieusement démoralisant, même le « deux foiiiiiis » tonitruant de Ienzo ne le fit pas sourire cette fois-ci.

Il s'approcha cependant de lui pour voir le nombre de fois qu'il y avait en tout sur le compteur. Il eut un rire glacial en voyant « septante-sept ». Il se demandait juste s'il voulait ce chiffre être figé dans le temps ou s'il préférait le suivant.

Dilan s'approcha de lui. Le roux s'étira en essayant de ne pas frapper le bleu-gris, portant un vague regard à celui qui portait des rastas.

\- Even m'a dit comment tu avais traité Kairi avant-hier.

\- Kairi… étrange ce nom me dit quelque chose. Fit le roux en se tapotant la tempe.

Ienzo eut un sourire glacial avant de se remettre à ranger le bureau en soupirant face au désordre d'Ansem.

\- Ne fait pas le con, Lea !

\- Il aimerait bien. Se moqua l'illusionniste.

\- J'approuve. Dit le roux.

\- Un peu de sérieux. C'était cruel de lui apprendre comme ça.

\- Tu sais… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ne l'a connaît même pas. Dit l'assassin.

\- Il a raison en ce point. Je ne pleure pas mes parents parce que je ne les connais pas. Point. Souligna le méché.

Lea sourit et hocha la tête alors que me manipulateur de vent soupirait.

\- Vous gagnez pour cette fois.

Le roux topa avec l'illusionniste. Le brun soupira, secoua la tête avant de repartir. L'assassin s'étira une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers le scientifique.

\- Troisième fois ?

\- Troisième fois ! Dit le manipulateur de feu avant d'agiter la main.

\- Lea ?

\- Hm ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter ça ?

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui et il lui lança un large sourire qui signifiait « devine ». Il agita une nouvelle fois la main et il sortit.

µµµ

Kairi était en train de lire dans sa chambre quand on sonna à la porte. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le maire, qui lui servait de père, n'avait qu'à y aller.

Deuxième sonnerie. Elle ne pouvait plus lire comme ça. Elle soupira et elle mit son signet. Elle se redressa dans le lit alors que la troisième sonnerie résonnait.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers. L'auburn chercha après le maire mais il avait dû partir. Pour une naissance ou un décès ou encore un grand événement auquel il était primordial qu'il participe.

Elle ouvrit la porte et elle put y voir un garçon qui était dans la classe de Riku, blond et plutôt joli garçon. Elle savait qu'il était un des plus fortunés de ce monde. Le jeune homme lui prit doucement la main et il lui fit un baisemain digne de ce nom.

\- Kairi.

\- Bonjour. Le maire n'est pas là.

\- Je sais. C'est toi que je voulais voir. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller dîner.

\- Moi ?

Kairi sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tellement joyeuse. Peut-être était-ce parce que, dans le fond, tout lui souriait. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui était venu la voir.

C'était un des hommes le plus beau de l'île et le plus riche. Le plus beau étant, bien sûr, Sora à ses yeux. Et il était pas mal riche, lui aussi.

D'un certain côté, tout cela devait être logique. Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. Parce qu'elle était une princesse.

Une personne importante.

µµµ

Sora était reparti pour faire ses devoirs et Donald était sorti pour aller voir Dingo et Pluto. Ceux-ci avaient mangé, au même titre que le canard et le Roi qui rappelait justement Riku pour un dessert.

Par manque d'effectif, l'argenté avait dû laisser les pommes de terre et la vaisselle pour du travail en salle. Un travail de serveur. Il aurait aussi une petite augmentation ce jour-là.

\- Riku ? Appela Mickey quand il eut passé sa commande pour lui et ses employés.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, nous recherchons toujours du travail par chez nous. Tu pourrais venir, tu serais bien mieux payé et tu n'aurais pas un travail ingrat. En plus, tu pourrais voyager.

\- Ce sont de très bons arguments… mais non.

\- Non ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est très intéressant… et c'est une occasion que beaucoup ne refuseraient pas. Mais non. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qu'il n'y a pas ici.

\- Qu'est-il ? S'étonna Mickey.

L'argenté sourit doucement.

\- Sora.


	14. Un acte pas si banal

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Un acte pas si banal._

_Cher journal, ceci est peut-être le dernier message que je t'écrirais._

_Kaly joue dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle a reçu une merveilleuse poupée de père et elle l'adore._

_Ç__a ne devrait plus tard__er__. Peut-être une heure, peut-être deux. Al__ors je couche sur toi mes derniers mots._

_Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Braig de me rejoindre alors que ma petite Kaly n'était même pas encore levée. Il m'a rejoint, son uniforme encore un peu débraillé, ses cheveux en bataille et son foulard s'effilochant encore un peu plus à mesure que les jours passaient._

_Je me suis levé et je me suis assuré que tout était bien fermé et que chaque brèche dans la porte soit colmatée. De sorte qu'il n'y aurait que des sons éparses et étouffés qui sortirait de la pièce._

_Il m'a regardé avec un sourire étrange, froid. Il semblait savoir ce que j'attendais de lui. Il semblait avoir cerné la profondeur des ténèbres qui étaient en train de se nourrir de mes propres faiblesses. De mes rancœurs. _

_De ce que je ne regretterais sans doute jamais._

_\- J'ai besoin de tes services._

_\- J'avais cru comprendre ça. S'est-il moquée avec un rire presque gras._

_\- Une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais secrète. Je compte sur ta discrétion… exceptionnelle._

_\- Je ferais de mon mieux. A reniflé Braig._

_J'ai vérifié encore une fois que tout était correctement calfeutré. Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai osé poser mes mains sur ses épaules qui semblaient toujours si souillées. Vêtement y compris._

_\- J'aimerais que tu mettes fin à la vie de quelqu'un._

_\- Tiens. A-t-il rit. Qui ça ?_

_\- Mon père._

_\- Tiens, tiens. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas douté ? S'est-il esclaffé._

_Il a tapoté sa main sur mon épaule, m'a fait respirer son odeur buccale pestilentielle. Il s'est éloigné et il est sorti de la pièce._

_J'ai laissé s'écouler toute la matinée en m'occupant de ma fille. J'ai pris le repas avec elle. Nous avons attendu mon père. Elle, elle l'attendait. Moi, au contraire, j'ai supplié qu'il ne soit pas là._

_Je le hais. Je hais cet homme qui est pourtant mon père. Il est mauvais, froid et calculateur. De plus, il ne fait rien de convenable avec cet endroit. Ce Monde qui me revient de droit._

_Le repas passé, mon père n'était toujours pas là. Je suis retourné dans ma partie d'appartement, j'ai installé ma chérie dans sa salle et j'ai attendu._

_Peut-être remontrera-t-on jusqu'à moi. En ce cas, je sais que je ne resterais pas ici très longtemps._

_J'attends._

_L'horloge fait un tic-tac effrayant. J'ai les poils qui se hérissent. Un tic est une attente qui me serre la gorge. Un tac est un soulagement momentané avant que le tic ne revienne._

_J'attends._

_Un bruit contre la porte et je tourne la tête. Nous nous reverrons peut-être dans quelques instants._

_Je suis là à nouveau._

_Ç__a y est._

_Il est mort._

_On vient de me l'annoncer, en larme. « Cher Prince Ansem, votre père vient de trouver la mort. Nous sommes navrés de vous l'apprendre mais, à présent, vous devez prendre le trône qu'il laisse derrière lui, pour votre peuple. »_

_J'ai fait mine d'être triste, profondément affecté. J'ai même réussi à offrir quelques petites larmes. __Ç__a leur a fait plaisir. Ils m'ont soufflé qu'il était mort dans son sommeil, comme un bienheureux, probablement en rêvant de son avenir._

_Je leur ai dit qu'il__ v__alait mieux qu'il meurt paisiblement plutôt qu'autrement._

_Ils m'ont encore parlé quelques instants avant de me laisser enfin en paix._

_Mort._

_Braig a réussi à tuer cet individu. Et de telle sorte que je n'ai même pas à m'inquiéter. Le Roi est mort dans son sommeil._

_Et comme on dit : Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi._

_Je suis allé chercher ma petite Kaly et je l'ai serré__e__ contre moi. On est venu lui annoncer la mort de son grand-père. Forcément, elle en pleure. Elle ignore que cet homme était abject. Qu'il a tué sa mère et qu'il ne s'en est pas excusé._

_Qu'il n'a jamais rien eu à faire de nos vies, que seule sa personne comptait. Les alliages, le prestige. Il n'y a jamais eu plus égoïste que lui._

_Un égoïste qui montre des atours d'homme bien devant la face du monde et que l'on acclame en riant ou en pleurant._

_Comme il l'a désiré, tout le peuple sera con__v__ié à son enterrement. Les __personnes__ âgés comme les bébés. Un jour de congé sera établi pour « saluer » sa mort. Pour que tout le monde se souvienne de lui._

_Heureusement, je ne serais jamais comme lui._

µµµ

Kairi tourna les pages et elle se figea. Il n'y avait que du blanc. Du blanc à perte de vue. Aucun mot. Rien pour noircir ce blanc trop pur.

Mais surtout… ça voulait dire que l'histoire s'arrêtait là. Qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle retourna à nouveau les pages, espérant que des mots apparaissent mystérieusement.

Son père était une sorte d'assassin, indirectement bien sûr, et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il en était.

Bien sûr, l'ayant vu il y avait peu, elle savait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son père. Pourtant, une certaine inquiétude lui rongeait les sangs et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Sans oublier qu'elle n'était toujours pas née. L'histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Elle s'empressa alors d'enfiler des sandales puis elle partit en courant. Elle entra dans le restaurant où travaillait Riku et, sans même demander, elle courut jusqu'en cuisine où elle s'engouffra.

Elle arriva devant l'argenté sous les protestations. Celui-ci peignait les pommes de terre, un filet autour de sa chevelure.

\- Riku !

L'interpellé sursauta et il s'entama sérieusement le doigt. Il soupira et il prit un mouchoir qu'il colla contre la plaie avant de se tourner vers son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci avait les poings sur les hanches et un air étrange dans les yeux.

Un simple coup d'œil à sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait lui signifiait qu'elle avait couru. Il lâcha immédiatement ses pommes de terre pour se lever et s'approcher d'elle, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Oui ! M'emmener à J…

\- Chut. Fit l'argenté. Pourquoi ?

\- Le journal est terminé. Papa vient de tuer mon enfoiré de grand-père et ça se termine là ! Je veux savoir la suite ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est.

Riku soupira. L'inquiétude venait de se changer en rage et il sentit quelque chose qui était en train de le tourmenter de l'intérieur. Une petite voix doucereuse lui soufflait des paroles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre alors que son cerveau imaginait mille et une façon de faire payer à la demoiselle d'être toujours en train de faire des caprices.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Tu arrêteras de nous saouler avec ça. Tu arrêteras de croire que c'est la seule chose importante. Tu arrêteras d'agir comme si tu étais une princesse !

\- C'est très important pour moi ! Et je _suis_ une princesse sombre abruti !

\- Pars d'ici. Siffla l'argenté, les poings se serrant.

Il sentait quelque chose déferler dans ses veines, son corps se tendre et sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? Parce que tu es jaloux que Sora en a plus rien à faire de toi !

Riku se saisit de son épluche patate et il serra sa main dessus, sentant comme une énergie autour de lui.

Kairi recula d'un pas avant de s'enfuir en courant, les larmes aux yeux. L'argenté fixa la chose dans sa main et il la laissa tomber sur le sol avant de retirer le filet à cheveux. Il se tourna vers son collègue.

\- Désolé… je dois…

L'argenté ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il partit par la porte de derrière. Il resta muet pendant cinq minutes, inerte.

Puis, enfin, il attrapa son courage et il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison de Sora. Il dérapa à plusieurs reprises, ne voulant pas s'arrêter de courir. Il tomba quelques fois et s'érafla le corps mais il se redressa à chaque fois et il arriva bientôt à la maison de son partenaire, couvert de boue et de sang.

Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le battant de bois. La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur le père de Sora qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Désolé… je dois voir Sora…

Masaie fronça les sourcils avant d'appeler son fils. Celui-ci arriva en courant mais il se figea à la moitié des marches en voyant l'argenté. Il se reprit et courut pour le rejoindre.

Il lui prit le poignet et le força à le suivre avant de le mener dans la salle de bain, laissant des traces de boues partout. Le plus âgé le suivit comme un automate.

Sora entreprit de le déshabiller, jetant les vêtements poisseux dans la baignoire remplie. Elle refoula de l'eau qui déborda et vint joncher le carrelage, mouillant également leurs pieds. Il se promettait de la récurer à fond après mais ce n'était pas très important pour l'instant.

Riku n'était plus qu'en caleçon quand il commença à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et qu'il serra Sora contre lui, tâchant ses joues avec ses cheveux devenu hirsute.

\- Ri…

\- Ça me reprend… les ténèbres. J'ai failli faire du mal à Kairi… j'étais tellement énervé. J'étais…

\- Riku… ça va aller. Je sais que tu es plus fort que ça. Allez, déshabille-toi.

\- Sora…

Le brun leva la tête vers lui et il l'embrassa sans se soucier du goût un peu terreux. Il se sentit serrer d'autant plus contre lui.

\- Ça va aller. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je sais que tu ne risques pas de succomber à nouveau.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Sora l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. L'argenté répondit au baiser et il le serra aussi fort que possible, se raccrocha à lui comme à l'espoir de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres à nouveau.

Sa lumière.

La seule chose dont il avait besoin.


	15. Éparpillé

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : __É__parpillé._

La porte du vaisseau Gummi s'ouvrit sur Kairi, tout sourire. Presqu'une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à Riku. Elle avait entretenu la discussion avec le brun et ce dernier lui avait fortement reproché la dispute, citant l'état.

Il avait préféré ne pas mentionner les degrés qui étaient progressivement montés jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à calmer Riku. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché qu'ils avaient pris leur douche ensemble. Chose qu'il n'avait pas, non plus, mentionné.

À cause d'un congé le jeudi, ils avaient un long week-end de quatre jours. Ce pourquoi l'argenté, grâce à Sora, avait accepté de prendre ses congés pour les emmener à Jardin Radieux. Non seulement le brun en avait aussi envie mais ça lui ferait du bien. Même son patron pensait qu'une pause était mieux pour lui.

Peut-être que ça aidait aussi parce que le plus âgé des trois amis se laissait frapper par les courtisans de Kairi qui avaient eu vent de la dispute.

S'ils savaient ce qui avait failli arriver à la demoiselle.

L'auburn déposa alors ses affaires, sans se préoccuper du fait que, sans Sora, elle pourrait encore attendre pour les cahiers, et elle s'installa dans le siège qu'elle utilisait habituellement.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant le vaisseau se rouvrir mais elle se figea en voyant que Sora aidait Riku, le nez en sang à rentrer.

Elle prit son mouchoir, encore propre, et vint éponger le sang et cesser le saignement. Elle tourna alors la tête vers le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un de tes soupirants qui l'a frappé. Expliqua Sora, inquiet.

\- Désolé. Murmura Kairi.

\- Ça va… c'est pas de ta faute… ce sont ces abrutis qui sont cons.

\- Ils ne devraient pas s'en prendre à toi comme ça… pourquoi ils font ça ? Demanda l'auburn.

\- Parce qu'ils ont pas aimé que Riku et toi se soient disputés. Expliqua le brun.

\- C'est… c'est dégueulasse ! S'indigna la seule fille.

Riku hocha la tête. Il lui prit le mouchoir en la remerciant encore avant de se relever en pressant le tissu contre son nez.

Sora le suivit et il le regarda s'installer dans le siège devant le tableau de commande. Il sautilla sur place alors que Kairi lui prenait les sacs pour aller les poser avec les siens.

L'argenté se tourna vers son partenaire en le voyant trépigner ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sourit le plus âgé.

\- Tu as besoin de deux mains pour conduire. Alors je me disais… que peut-être…

\- Non, c'est bon. Rit Riku. Assieds-toi.

Sora soupira doucement, vérifia son nez puis s'assit avant de s'attacher. L'argenté lui jeta un dernier regard avec un léger sourire puis il regarda vers Kairi. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui montrant la ceinture autour de sa taille.

Celui qui conduisait s'assura d'être attaché également et il fit démarrer l'engin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pardonner tout à Kairi. Après tout, elle n'était imbuvable que depuis un mois, il avait été son ami pendant dix ans et demi. Ou plutôt pendant neuf ans si on retirait l'année et demie de séparation.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre son cas à proximité du sien. Quelles erreurs n'avaient-ils pas fait ? Elle, elle était « juste » insupportable. Et seulement avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui en voulait de _lui_ ne pas la comprendre alors qu'ils étaient si similaire.

µµµ

Riku posa le vaisseau Gummi dans l'arrière-cour de chez Merlin. Kairi demanda déjà où ils allaient. Mais ce fut elle-même qui se répondit en proposant qu'ils aillent chez sa grand-mère. L'idée semblant plaire à Sora, l'argenté ne put refuser.

\- J'emmène tous les sacs. Dit la demoiselle.

Mais à son ton, on sentait qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Elle sourit quand Riku prit les bagages à sa place.

\- Je vais directement chez elle. Sora, prends ton temps pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Et toi Kairi…

\- Je vais au château. Sourit la demoiselle.

\- Oui.

\- On se revoit à…

Riku regarda l'heure sur le cadran.

\- Dix-neuf heures devant chez la grand-mère de Kairi.

Sora hocha la tête. Ça faisait deux heures trente quand même. Ça restait beaucoup de temps pour tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Riku salua vaguement tout le monde puis il se rendit jusqu'à la maison de la vieille femme. Il espérait quand même qu'ils n'allaient pas la gêner.

Il arriva assez vite en vue de la petite maison où elle vivait et il se dit qu'ils n'allaient jamais avoir la place, qu'ils la gêneraient plus. Il frappa à la porte avant de remarquer la sonnette. Il hésita puis appuya.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive. Dit la vieille femme depuis l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur la vieille femme. Elle sourit doucement en le reconnaissant avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. L'argenté la remercia et il s'exécuta. Il osa poser les sacs dans l'entrée.

\- Comment allez-vous hum…

\- Riku. Un peu sur les nerfs mais assez bien madame, et vous ?

\- Très bien. Tu peux m'appeler Alice mon petit.

\- D'accord…

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les bagages.

On pouvait voir qu'ils appartenaient à trois personnes différentes.

\- On vient quelques jours… Kairi aurait voulu savoir si… vous pouviez nous héberger.

\- Bien sûr. Installe-toi.

L'argenté regarda la chaise qui lui était désignée et il s'assit. Il accepta les cookies qu'elle lui offrit et la remercia longuement. Il prit un des bonbons et le brisa entre ses doigts en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien mon petit. Dit Alice en posant sa main sur son poignet.

\- J'ai du mal… j'ai fait des mauvaises choses… Je ne contrôle plus les ténèbres en moi…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se lâchait comme ça devant cette inconnue, pouvait-on dire, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait personne à qui raconter tout ça.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Jadis, la paix régnait et les peuples vivaient dans la chaleur de la lumière. Tout le monde aimait la lumière. Mais les gens ont commencé à se battre pour se l'approprier. Et les Ténèbres sont apparues dans leur cœur. Elles se sont propagées, engloutissant la lumière et nombre de cœurs. Elles recouvrirent tout, et le monde disparut. Mais des fragments de lumière avaient survécu... dans le cœur des enfants. Grâce à ces fragments, les enfants ont pu reconstruire le monde disparu. C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Mais la vraie lumière sommeille, cachée au plus profond des Ténèbres. C'est pour cela que le monde s'est retrouvé divisé... en de nombreux petits mondes. Mais un jour, la porte qui mène au cœur des Ténèbres s'ouvrira. Et la vraie lumière reviendra. La morale de cette histoire c'est que même plongée au cœur des Ténèbres... il y aura toujours une lumière pour te guider. Crois en la lumière, et les Ténèbres ne pourront jamais te vaincre. Ton cœur rayonnera de son pouvoir et repoussera les Ténèbres.

Riku la fixa et il posa sa main sur son cœur. Croire en la lumière. C'était peut-être ça. Il eut un léger sourire. Il remercia la femme du regard.

µµµ

Kairi était arrivée la première dans le bureau de son père. Elle cherchait après les autres mais personne n'était là et tout semblait déjà bien rangé. Sans doute avaient-ils finis ici et elle ne les retrouverait plus jamais à discuter tous ensemble, à rire et à compter elle ne savait pas trop quoi.

Elle commença alors à fouiller chaque endroit en criant « Youhouuuu » sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Elle avança un long moment dans les couloirs, découvrant des lieux dont elle n'avait que vaguement entendu parler.

Son château. Celui qui lui revenait de droit puisque, selon Lea, elle était la dernière héritière. C'était triste pour sa sœur mais, après tout, que pouvait faire une morte d'un tel endroit. Elle n'était sans doute qu'une des nombreuses victimes de l'autre Ansem.

Peut-être même qu'il l'avait tuée de ses propres mains pour être le seul héritier de toutes les richesses du vrai Ansem. Pour lui ressembler d'autant plus.

Mais il y avait une faille dans son plan : elle.

L'auburn frappa à une porte et elle entra pour voir un salon. Ienzo y était installé, en tailleur dans un fauteuil moelleux et tenant un calepin couvert de dessins ou de mots fait au crayon.

\- Bonjour !

Il sursauta et fit tomber son propre crayon avant de se tourner pour la regarder de haut en bas. Il soupira et se passa la main dans la mèche avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

\- Désolé ! Mais je viens voir quelqu'un à propos des journaux de papa !

\- Ce n'est pas en disant juste « désolé » que tu peux tout te permettre.

\- Quel sérieux. Soupira Kairi.

\- Seulement avec ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine, oui.

\- Qui… Quoi ?! S'indigna-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Dilan.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Il était probablement le seul à vraiment pouvoir la comprendre. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un large sourire alors que les paroles que le méché venait de prononcer lui tournoyait dans la tête.

Il fallait dire que cet individu changeait par rapport à Sora ou Riku. Ou encore celui aux rastas qui lui souriait déjà doucement.

\- C'est à propos des journaux. Dit l'auburn après qu'ils aient échangés nombres de banalités.

Le jeune scientifique soupira.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Le cahier que tu m'as donné, il n'y a plus rien dedans. Que des pages blanches ! Comment est-ce que je peux savoir l'histoire de ma sœur si elle n'est plus marquée dans le cahier ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus écrite dans _ce_ carnet, que son histoire s'arrête ici. Certifia l'homme avant de la prendre par le poignet et de l'emmener à sa suite.

Il lui fit traverser nombres de couloirs et de salles avant qu'ils arrivent devant une chambre qui semblait plutôt petite. Il ouvrit la porte et elle put voir une pièce plus grande qu'il n'y semblait. Elle était grise et avait des affiches étranges. Kairi fit la moue devant cette décoration qui, visiblement, ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Voilà. Dit le manipulateur de vent.

Il s'approcha d'un petit bureau jonché de papiers. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ici. La poussière couvrait tout et l'on voyait l'une ou l'autre toile d'araignée mais le papier n'avait pas pris une teinte jaunie, les draps ne sentaient pas.

À croire que le temps lui-même avait décidé de préserver ce lieu pour une quelconque raison.

Dilan ouvrit quelques tiroirs avant d'en sortir des cahiers noirs et de les tendre à Kairi.

\- Ils y sont tous. Fait attention et rends-les-moi après.

\- Ceux de papa… Commença l'auburn.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil. Certifia l'homme.

Kairi serra les livres contre elle. Il valait mieux ça que de pas en avoir du tout, non ?

Elle remercia Dilan avant de le suivre jusque quand le salon. Sora viendrait l'y rejoindre bientôt.

Il commençait à tarder, d'ailleurs.

µµµ

Sora courrait pour rejoindre le château et, ainsi, Kairi. Cependant, il se détourna de son but premier en voyant une chevelure rouge. Il s'arrêta, bifurqua puis s'approcha de la personne qui prenait une glace.

Le brun sourit et n'hésita pas à en demander une, faisant sursauter la personne. Il accepta sa glace en souriant à l'individu.

\- Sora.

\- Lea ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Moment détente. Soupira l'assassin.

\- Je peux participer ?

\- Ouais… viens.

Le roux se saisit de son poignet et il l'emmena dans l'endroit le plus haut du monde avant de s'asseoir, les pieds dans le vide. Sora le suivait gentiment, léchant de temps à autre sa glace, néanmoins, arrivé devant le gouffre, il hésita un instant.

Il s'assit et ne sembla pas apprécier que le sol soit si loin. Mais il sourit quand même au roux avant de continuer sa glace.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- On fait aller.

\- Oh… et Roxas va bien aussi.

\- Sora… je tiens à toi aussi. Tu es mon ami autant qu'il l'a été. Je me suis habitué au fait que Roxas avait trouvé mieux que moi ailleurs. Je n'étais pas assez important pour lui.

Le roux toucha son cœur sous le regard du brun qui semblait être un peu chamboulé. Il avait juste voulu bien faire. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

\- Mais il est là et il sera toujours là. Tu dois le savoir, puisque c'est ta doctrine. En attendant… je veux savoir comment TOI tu vas. J'ai appris, au fil du temps, à tenir à toi et toi seul.

\- Désolé… de t'avoir blessé. Je pensais juste te faire plaisir.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu es mon ami et « juste » ça, ça me convient très bien. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Dit-il en appuyant son index libre contre sa tempe.

Sora hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Il observa à nouveau le vide alors qu'il léchait la glace. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Autre que ce goût sucré-salé à la fois si délicieux et si dérangeant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Une personne…

Sora le fixa de ses grands yeux. Lea sentit que le brun attendait plus mais il prit quand même le temps de mordre dans sa glace et d'avaler un bout d'aliment.

\- Une personne que ma stupidité m'a prise.

\- Tu le cherches pour t'excuser ?

\- Y faudra plus que de petites excuses. Souffla le roux avant de regarder vers le ciel.

Le brun l'imita, un peu dépassé. Lui avait accepté cela pour Riku, et encore, il l'avait déjà pardonné bien avant. Il se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être pour que ça lui tienne si à cœur.

Mais il n'osait pas lui demander. C'était trop indiscret et puis, il n'avait pas envie de le blesser.

Il l'avait déjà trop fait, visiblement, en voulant bien faire.


	16. Contre ses désirs

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Contre ses désirs._

Kairi se réveilla alors qu'il était déjà dix heures passées depuis un moment. Elle avait pu user de la chambre d'ami alors que les garçons avaient dormis au salon. D'après ce qui était prévu, Riku dormirait sur le sol et Sora dans le divan. Le brun avait voulu inverser mais il avait perdu dix « pierre-papier-ciseau » d'affilé. Selon l'argenté c'était juste qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

Néanmoins, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé en théorie. Parce qu'à la nuit tombée, quand tout le monde avait été se coucher, Riku s'était allongé dans le divan et Sora sur lui.

La première chose que Kairi fit, au réveil, fut d'observer les dix cahiers sur sa table de chevet, poser en deux tas. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Petits, contenant environ deux-cent pages, la couverture rigide et noire et annotée de « Kaly Radiant » suivit de l'âge au début de l'écriture du livre.

L'auburn se prépara rapidement, couvant les livres du regard. Prête, elle sortit de la chambre, regagnant la pièce qui servait de cuisine, salle à manger et salon en même temps. Elle sourit à ses deux amis et vint faire la bise à sa grand-mère avant d'en faire de même pour ses amis, terminant bien sûr par Riku.

Elle s'assit alors à table où elle commença à manger ce que sa grand-mère avait mis dans son assiette. Pain toasté, œuf et saucisse. Elle mangea avec appétit en écoutant les conversations des autres.

Elle attendit alors le premier « vide » pour pouvoir se lancer.

\- Dites ! Où est ma mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis un moment. Répondit Alice en commençant la vaisselle.

Sora se leva pour l'aider.

\- Et comment ce sont-ils rencontrés ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un jour, elle est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle portait la vie.

\- Ce ne sera sans doute pas écrit dans le journal de grande sœur. Se plaignit Kairi.

\- Grande sœur ? Questionna le brun en essuyant une assiette.

\- Tu sais bien, Kaly.

\- Oui. Mais tu ne lisais pas les journaux de ton père ?

\- Il l'a terminé. Si je veux savoir la suite, je dois lire ceux de grande sœur. Répondit l'auburn.

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle le saurait s'il n'avait pas passé son temps avec Lea. Et encore heureux. Sur ce point, et comme beaucoup d'autre, Riku s'accorderait avec le brun. En particulier parce que « Lea a besoin d'attention en ce moment » pour paraphraser Sora.

Le plus jeune des deux porteurs de Keyblade hocha la tête en essuyant une nouvelle assiette. Il semblait réfléchir à une solution quelconque pour pouvoir répondre aux attentes de son amie d'enfance.

\- Peut-être… en a-t-il parlé de « vive voix ».

\- Non. J'ai demandé à Dilan, Aeleus et Ienzo… même à cet « Even ». Personne ne sait rien.

\- Une personne peut être au courant. Sourit Sora.

Kairi fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de jouer. Elle se demandait si celui qu'elle aimait la berçait de faux espoirs inutiles ou si, lui aussi, ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est un secret. On va aller voir avec Riku, toi, reste ici avec madame Alice, ça te fera du bien.

\- Vous êtes trop géniaux, les garçons. S'écria l'auburn.

Sora sourit et il termina rapidement la vaisselle. Il s'assura qu'Alice n'avait besoin de rien avant de proposer à Riku d'y aller. Ce dernier hocha la tête, arrangea la nappe qui avait été un peu tirée.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda quand même Kairi.

\- Dans le bureau de ton père.

Sora agita la main pour dire au revoir et ils sortirent tous deux. Ils firent quelques pas avant que l'argenté ait un sourire cynique.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois le préféré de Kairi.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gentil ? Sourit le brun.

\- Parce que tu lui passes tous ses caprices. Répondit Riku.

\- Eyh ! Protesta le plus jeune avant de le frapper gentiment. L'argenté rit et il lui vola un baiser.

Ils marchèrent, côte à côte, jusqu'à arriver au bureau d'Ansem. Plus d'une fois, ils durent s'arrêter parce que Sora prenait des nouvelles de l'une ou l'autre personne. Riku sentait une toute petite jalousie à ce sujet. On aimait bien trop son brun et lui aimait bien trop les autres.

Mais il se contenait. Il ne tenait pas à attrister Sora. Lui qui aimait tant se faire des amis et passer du temps avec autrui. Le sourire du brun valait mieux que de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Sora se mit à chercher le passage secret. Il sourit en le trouvant et l'activa. Si ceux qui résidaient ici à présent venaient souvent dans cette partie du château, ils préféraient fermer les passages à chaque fois. Par soucis de sauvegarde.

Le brun s'avança le long du ponton qui était étrangement suspendu dans le vide. L'argenté le suivit et ils arrivèrent devant un grand ordinateur. Riku le regarda comme si ça n'avait été guère plus qu'un objet prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- C'est ici.

Sora fronça les sourcils avant d'activer quelques boutons. Il resta silencieux un moment alors que Riku restait en retrait.

\- Sora ?

\- Tron ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je n'ai aucun virus si c'est là ta question.

\- Pas vraiment. Rit le brun. Mais bon. J'ai emmené mon petit ami avec moi.

\- Vous, les utilisateurs, parlez bien étrangement.

L'argenté s'approcha, toujours un peu plus suspicieux. Sora lui prit la main et le tira au plus près de l'ordinateur.

\- Tron, voici Riku. Riku, voici Tron.

\- Hm… Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Sora a souvent entré des recherches à ton sujet dans le processeur.

L'argenté sourit doucement alors que les joues du brun prenaient une légère teinte rouge.

\- On… on est venu te poser des questions.

\- Mes programmes sont prêts à t'aider.

\- Nous cherchons la mère de Kairi. La septième princesse de cœur et la fille de Ansem.

Tron annonça qu'il lançait la recherche. On put entendre un bruit signifiant qu'il travaillait et fouillait la mémoire de l'ordinateur.

\- Mère de Kairi : Wendy Land. Servante au service d'Ansem. Aucune information autre trouvée.

\- Tu es sûr ? Pas de rencontre ? On ne sait pas si elle est encore en vie ?

\- Non. Rien.

\- C'est bien quand même. Sourit le brun.

Il remercia Tron avant de se tourner vers Riku et de l'embrasser.

Kairi était restée un moment avec sa grand-mère. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner. Sora et Riku allaient bientôt lui ramener nombres d'informations. Elle se demandait s'ils auraient la solution. Elle se demandait même si d'autres personnes pourraient lui offrir des détails ou pas. Peut-être même un de ses nouveaux amis qui lui avaient dit que non.

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement trop difficile à entendre maintenant. Toujours est-il qu'elle était prête à lire les journaux de sa sœur et, aussi, à obtenir les informations qui lui étaient si importante.

Bientôt, elle aurait toutes les pièces du puzzle entre les mains. Elle devrait aussi bientôt pouvoir trouver la paix.

Toutes ses questions seraient enfin avec des réponses.

\- Kairi. Dit Alice.

\- Oui, grand-mère ?

\- Tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux. Ne t'embête pas avec une vieille femme comme moi si tu souhaites autre chose.

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y.

L'auburn ne se le fit pas redire une troisième fois et elle se leva. Elle vint faire une bise à sa grand-mère, jura de rentrer tôt et elle sortit de la maison. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de son père.

Il lui fallut quand même cinq minutes. Mais quand elle entra, elle put voir un passage secret. Elle sourit et s'approcha, se disant que ses amis, solutions en mains, devaient être là.

Elle marcha le long du pont, la main sur la rambarde et se pencha au niveau du mur.

Kairi se figea de tout son être en voyant que son beau prince, l'amour de sa vie, le père de ses futurs enfants était en train d'embrasser Riku.

Elle sentit une nausée monter dans sa gorge. Elle calma difficilement son hoquet. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Les larmes aux yeux, l'auburn partit en courant. Elle sortit du bureau de son père et chercha après une personne en particulier.

L'adolescente retourna presque tout le château avant d'entrer dans une pièce où devait dormir Dilan au vu de la droiture de l'endroit. Et le fait que le manipulateur de vent était assis sur le lit aidait à savoir que c'était sa chambre.

\- Kairi ? Je doute que tu puisses déjà avoir fini tous les journaux.

\- C'est Sora. Gémit-elle.

\- S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, adresse-toi à Lea.

\- Il me trompe avec Riku. Pleura-t-elle.

\- Il te trompe ? Répéta le brun en se levant.

\- On était pas vraiment ensemble mais…

\- Dans ce cas, désolé… mais il a le droit.

\- Dilan ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'aime tellement !

Le manipulateur de vent arriva jusqu'à elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit immédiatement, le corps tremblant. Elle aimait réellement Sora et lui, il préférait Riku. Pire, il n'avait même pas cherché à lui expliquer. C'était pourtant la moindre des choses vu des nombreuses fois où elle avait failli lui dire ses sentiments.

Au lieu de ça, elle était ici dans les bras de Dilan, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ayant l'impression d'avoir été trahie.

\- Ça va aller… tout va bien se passer. Tu es jeune Kairi, il y en a d'autres… d'autres garçons… et si tu l'aimes, tu devrais vouloir le voir heureux.

\- Peut-être… mais il aurait au moins dû me prévenir !

\- As-tu envisagé le fait que ce soit récent ?

L'auburn bougonna. Dilan lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La demoiselle se laissa faire, se sentant plus rassurée déjà. Elle se blottit un peu plus et appuya sa tête contre le cœur de l'homme.

Elle crut entendre qu'il lui disait que le temps guérirait ses blessures mais elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Kairi essayait de s'en sortir avec sa nouvelle vie, son nouveau passé, les responsabilités qui lui incomberaient bientôt et, maintenant, ses problèmes de cœur.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer tout cela. C'était peut-être bien trop pour elle.

Bien trop pour n'importe qui.


	17. Le bal des nouveautés

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Le bal des nouveautés._

_Bonjour journal,_

_Je suis Kaly Radiant et mon père t'a offert à moi. Je me permets de noircir tes tristes pages blanches mais je ne te promets pas que tu resteras « tout beau tout propre »._

_J'ai treize ans aujourd'hui. Il paraît qu'il y a quatorze ans mon père __a__ épous__é__ ma mère. Je ne la connais pas. Peut-être m'a-t-elle fui à la naissance ?_

_Ce matin, comme d'habitude, je me suis extirpée de ma chambre, au premier étage et je suis partie jou__er__. Je suis revenue au château, décid__ém__ent trop grand, couverte de boue de la tête au__x__ pied__s__. J'avais même le coude éraflé mais que valent quelques blessures contre le plaisir ?_

_Lorsque je passe de l'autre côté de la fenêtre je me trouve face à mon meilleur ami et, en même temps, le pire connard au monde. Je soupire et saute sur la petite carpette pour ne pas tâcher. Papa ne doit pas savoir que j'aime me salir._

_En levant la tête, je sens la bonne odeur de la bouffe. Papa doit faire courir les domestiques partout pour mon anniversaire._

_J'essuie mes pieds longuement, sans même un regard pour celui qui est face à moi. Je l'entends rire. Il a toujours été bizarre. Papa dit que c'est normal pour les gens comme lui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_

_\- Braig, on entre pas dans la chambre d'une femme. Lâchais-je enfin._

_\- Une femme ? Où ça ? Tu veux t'en prétendre une avec ça ?! Se moque-t-il en désignant ma poitrine._

_\- Je grandis pauvre con ! Hurlais-je avant d'attraper mon oreiller et de lui balancer dans le visage._

_Si papa m'entendait parler comme ça, il ferait une crise cardiaque, ressusciterait et ferait encore une crise cardiaque. Je suis sa princesse, sa petite Lily, le joyau de sa vie. Ce sont là__ s__es paroles et uniquement les siennes. C'est un fardeau bien trop lourd que d'être tout ce qu'il a. Je souhaite tant qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

_Braig rigole en rattrapant le coussin. Il le laisse tomber sur le sol puis s'avance tranquillement jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je vois rouge et attrape un autre oreiller._

_\- Mélusine est venue te préparer ton bain. Tu ferais mieux de le prendre maintenant._

_Il sourit et attrapa quelque chose à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Je manque d'émettre un cri d'indignation en voyant une robe blanche, avec des froufrous roses sur le dessous et dont le haut est rose, bretelle__s__ et cache-cœur. La robe est parsemée de papillon__s__ rose. Avec ça, des ballerines blanches avec un léger talon, des gants de lady blanc__s__ aussi et, enfin, un ruban rose pour mes cheveux._

_Je regarde Braig mais, même s'il aime m'embêter, c'est plutôt le genre de papa ça. Je m'avance et je l'attrape par les épaules. Il est plus fort que moi mais ça donne une certaine « impression »._

_\- Sors de ma chambre !_

_\- D'accord. Parce que ton cher papa veut que tu te dépêche__s__._

_Il me tapote la tête avant de partir avec un rire gras. Je le regarde partir puis je me rends dans la salle de bain. Je me retiens de salir la robe et je me déshabille pour entrer dans l'eau qui vire directement au brun._

_Je me lave au mieux et me sèche comme il faut avant de me préparer. Je me trouve ridicule dans cette robe. J'inspire de l'air et je me dis que c'est important pour papa. Je sors de la salle de bain en ajustant mes gants._

_Je sors de ma chambre et je suis les odeurs de nourriture. J'espère pouvoir m'empiffrer un peu. En espérant qu'il n'a pas encore des tonnes de bouffes pour vieux. Il fait ça souvent et moi je ne peux rien manger, ou presque._

_Je cours, même si une femme de la haute ne doit pas faire ça, et j'arrive rapidement au lieu désiré._

_Je trouve des petits cakes au jambon et j'en dérobe un avant de l'enfourner dans ma bouche. Je ressors avant qu'on ne m'aperçoive. Je me dirige alors vers la salle d'audience qui servait de salle de réception également._

_J'entre et je vois deux personnes. Mon père leur parle mais je remarque surtout que les deux portent l'uniforme qui signifie qu'ils travaillent, essentiellement, à la protection du château et/ou de ses habitants c'est-à-dire papa et moi._

_Je remarque aussi que tout est organisé pour une fête. Sans doute ma fête d'anniversaire d'ailleurs. Il y a de la dentelle blanche un peu partout, les tables sont emplies de napperons et de vaisselle blanche._

_Je m'approche de papa qui me désigne les deux garçons. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ou, peut-être, vingt ans et ils étaient plus musclé__s__ que tous les hommes que je n'ai jamais vu._

_\- Voici Aeleus et Dilan. Ils ont seize ans, c'est surprenant, je sais._

_\- Bonjour. Saluai__s__-je en faisant une révérence comme on m'avait appris__e__ à le faire._

_Les deux me répondent par la pareille doucement. J'espère qu'ils pourront devenir des amis. Ainsi Braig pourrait descendre au grade de simple ami. Forcément, quand on a un seul ami, ça ne peut être que votre meilleur ami._

_\- Je vois que tu es fin prête. La fête va bientôt débuter._

_J'hoche la tête et je viens le rejoindre._

_Il faut cependant deux heures avant que la fête ne commence vraiment. Je suis resté__e__ essentiellement avec Aeleus et Dilan, je les trouve tous les deux sympathique__s__. Je peux voir Braig au loin qui est occupé à la surveillance. Surveillance du buffet. _

_Surveillance très rapprochée._

_Moi j'attends, je réponds quand on vient me parler, je souris, je fais bonne figure. J'ai assez de bonne manière pour ne pas me ruer sur la bouffe ou parler la bouche pleine. J'accepte même une danse avec un abruti de seize ans qui roulait des mécaniques face à mes deux nouveaux gardiens._

_Je les entends d'ailleurs pouff__er__ alors que je fais exprès de lui marcher sur les pieds mais m'excuse avec un sourire d'ange._

_On m'invite encore et encore, on m'apporte à boire, à manger. Je ne peux rien savourer car il ne faudrait pas que je tâche mes vêtements. Habituellement, je porte des couleurs foncé__e__s si possible pour que papa ne voit pas les bavures de mon « ingratitude »._

_Je maudis cette tenue._

_Le jeune homme de seize ans revient à la charge. Je ne sais comment le repousser quand on m'attrape par les épaules._

_\- Désolé, c'est ma cavalière._

_Dilan._

_Je le remercie du regard et accepte de lui accorder la danse en question. Il danse de façon très gauche et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il ne le prend pas mal, heureusement._

_La danse finie, je repars et je rejoins papa. On discute un peu avant que je ne vois une fille de quatorze ans, aussi gênée dans sa robe que moi. Je souris. En plus, elle est très jolie. Elle serre son verre à la main presque tristement._

_Je m'avance pour la rejoindre, me retrouvant en elle._

_Et… autre chose._

_Je m'approche d'elle et lui tend__s__ doucement la main. Elle semble surprise avant d'accepter que nous dansions. Elle confie son verre à un garçon qui la regarde de près et nous commençons à danser._

_C'est une chanson lente et on danse comme je l'ai fait avec Dilan, je conduis comme pour lui, encore une fois. Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'elle. Elle est tellement plus agréable que ces garçons qui me parlaient déjà « mariage »._

_J'avais envie de leur crier que je n'avais que treize ans et que le mariage ce n'était pas pour moi. Ici, au moins, je ne suis pas obligée de faire bonne figure._

_Tout à coup, je sens une main sur mon épaule. On s'arrête, je tourne la tête vers mon père. Celui-ci s'excuse à ma cavalière puis il m'éloigne d'elle._

_\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, Lily._

_\- Mais pourquoi ?! On s'amusait bien !_

_\- Parce que je suis ton père et que je te l'ordonne._

_\- J'aimerais retourner danser avec elle…_

_\- Hors de question !_

_Il n'a jamais élevé la voix. En tout cas, pas en face de moi. Je sursaute et m'éloigne de lui de quelques pas. Il regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'a entendu crier. Il fait un signe de main à quelqu'un._

_Je tourne la tête pour voir son vieil associé : Even. Je ne l'aime pas. Je préfère Braig, même dans ses mauvais jours, à lui._

_\- Une demoiselle ne danse pas avec une autre demoiselle. Me dit sévèrement mon père._

_\- Mais c'est MA fête d'anniversaire. M'indignais-je._

_\- Oui, mais le code indique que l'on ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Réplique-t-il._

_\- Elle est de loin bien plus agréable que tous ces… tous ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'à m'épouser ! Même Braig est plus respectable que ça._

_\- N'insulte pas nos invités ! Tu n'as pas le droit de danser avec une autre demoiselle, c'est tout. Si tu continues, je vais devoir te punir._

_Je récupère mes bras et je m'éloigne pour repartir auprès de Dilan et Aeleus. S'il faut que je reste avec des hommes, autant que ce soi__en__t des plaisant__s__ et qui ne pense__nt__ pas qu'à des choses non digne de mon âge._


	18. Écorchée vive

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : __É__corchée vive._

Kairi avait attendu tout le repas avec une patience qui lui semblait mise à rude épreuve. Sora et Riku faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pour elle, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : ils se moquaient d'elle.

Qu'ils sachent qu'elle les avait surpris ou pas, ils l'excluaient. Avant, ils étaient inséparable, liés comme jamais et ce serait tout dit. Mais ici, ils ne lui parlaient même pas de quelque chose de si important que leur sentiment, visiblement réciproque. Non seulement elle se sentait trahie mais elle se disait que Sora, plus que personne d'autre, aurait dû lui dire. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas pris la main ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait réellement d'elle ? Pourquoi ?

Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Elle attendit que Sora aide Alice pour le repas alors que celle-ci leur demandait quand ils rentraient. Elle se crispa lorsque Riku répondit « demain matin ». Elle voulait rester plus longtemps. Mais une fois encore, c'était lui qui décidait. S'ils rentraient demain matin, ils seraient aux Îles du Destin pour le samedi soir, soit, ils pouvaient largement rester.

Elle attendit encore et quand Alice sortit pour sa balade du soir, l'adolescente s'approcha immédiatement de Riku et Sora qui s'étaient installés dans le divan. Le brun plus ou moins avachit et essayant de lire son livre pour l'école. Livre que Kairi n'avait pas encore lu.

L'auburn toussota pour signaler qu'elle était présente. Le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade leva le nez de son livre et il se redressa pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Il lui offrit un large et beau sourire.

\- Ne me fais pas ce coup-là.

\- Quel coup ? Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ?

\- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de sérieux !

\- Kairi… si c'est…

L'argenté secoua la tête. Il ne tenait pas à ressortir la hache de guerre alors que l'auburn ne comptait peut-être pas parler de son passé. Ou qu'elle le ferait sans faire preuve d'égocentrisme.

Riku posa alors son regard sur elle, se contentant de redouter et de quémander à sa patience de faire preuve de présence. De beaucoup de présence. Il savait à quel point elle lui serait utile.

\- Je peux parler ?

Un étrange sourire, ressemblant plus à un rictus qu'autre chose, passa sur les lèvres de Riku alors qu'il prononçait « oui ».

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ce… qu'on a fait ?

\- Quand vous étiez censés chercher des informations sur ma mère !

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- On a cherché chez Tron… on t'a dit son nom… et son travail.

Kairi les fixa. Riku se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de se dire qu'ils avaient mentis. C'était vraiment mal les connaître en ce cas. Peut-être était-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire que sa mère soit une « simple » domestique dans le château de son père qu'elle adulait déjà tant.

Mais lui, il savait qui était cet homme, pas qu'il détestait Ansem, cela dit, il connaissait qui il était. Quels étaient ses intentions et, jamais, il n'avait entendu parler de quelconque fille. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que Kairi s'accroche tellement. Il présentait qu'elle tomberait des nues et serait plus que déçue.

\- Je vous ai vu… en train de vous bécoter.

Le brun rougit légèrement avant de sourire en jetant un œil à son partenaire. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et il regardait leur amie commune.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Ne te moque pas de moi, Riku !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Soupira l'argenté.

\- Éclaire ma lanterne ?

Le plus âgé se leva. Il sentit immédiatement les mains de Sora sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce dernier secouer doucement la sienne. L'argenté serra les poings avant de fixer Kairi.

\- Sora et moi, nous nous aimons.

\- Vous vous aimez ?! Tu savais que j'aimais Sora.

Nouveau gémissement de la part de celui qui venait d'être mentionné. À présent, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pas qu'il aurait voulu faire plaisir à Kairi, son cœur battait bien trop fort pour Riku, mais parce qu'il connaissait la jalousie maladive de son partenaire.

\- Je ne le savais pas, _princesse_. Mais tu nous tires une épine du pied ! Lança l'argenté.

Il se tourna, se pencha et embrassa le brun. Celui-ci se laissa faire, n'arrivant pas à résister à ses lèvres. Mais il s'éloigna quand même après un instant. Il sentait un étau se glisser autour de son cœur, de ses entrailles. Ses amis étaient en train de se déchirer.

Malheureusement pour lui, il savait lequel des deux il serait « forcé » de choisir. Et il n'avait pas envie de choisir.

\- Maintenant, on peut s'afficher.

\- Tu te moques de moi !

\- Non. J'en ai marre que, depuis que tu sais pour tes origines, tu penses que tout te revient de droit. Sora n'est pas un objet. S'il ne t'aime pas comme ça, tant pis, tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir au moins son amitié !

\- Tu m'as toujours détesté. Se positionna-t-elle en victime.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais je ne te laisserais pas maltraiter Sora.

L'auburn le fixa, les lèvres serrées et les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers le brun qui serrait doucement la main de Riku dans la sienne, espérant dès lors pouvoir le détendre.

\- Sora ! Explique-moi !

\- T'expliquer quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?!

\- Parce que… j'aime Riku… Depuis… bien longtemps. Tu es importante pour moi, bien sûr, mais…

\- Mais moi, je t'aime.

Le brun secoua la tête avec un sourire pourtant doux. La demoiselle sursauta et elle battit des paupières avant de le fixer, presque froidement.

\- Comment ça « non » ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas Kairi… sinon, tu ne te comporterais pas comme ça… tu n'agirais pas comme si mes sentiments importaient peu.

\- Vous… vous vous êtes donnés le mot ! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua violemment. Le brun sursauta avant de regarder tristement l'argenté. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à son côté et il lui serra doucement la main dans le but de le rassurer.

\- Ça va lui passer…

\- Tu dis ça depuis presqu'un mois… et si on l'avait perdue à force de se chercher l'un l'autre ? On l'a laissée derrière nous… C'est normal qu'elle nous en veuille… Non ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… pas à ce point… et on ne peut pas dire qu'on ne fait pas notre possible pour l'aider.

\- Tu ne penses pas que la prochaine fois… on devrait l'emmener avec nous ?

L'argenté eut un rire incontrôlé, à moitié cynique, à moitié nerveux. Kairi se serait sans doute immédiatement énervée alors que Sora se contentait de le regarder, inquiet. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule, pris de léger soubresaut, en le regardant.

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Elle va encore se sentir de côté… c'est parce qu'elle est… faible ?

\- Non… si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais tranquillement aux Îles du Destin.

\- C'est… juste pour nous protéger ? Sourit le brun.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Sora s'appuya un peu plus alors qu'il lui prenait tendrement la main. L'argenté monta leurs mains et il embrassa le dos de celle de son partenaire.

\- Le problème… c'est qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de me pardonner tant qu'elle ne comprendra pas que je veux seulement vous protéger… que ce soit dans cette protection des mondes ou dans cette histoire de passée.

\- Ce qui est dommage… c'est que tes efforts sont récompensés par des douleurs…

Riku fronça les sourcils. Le brun se redressa et il embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant d'effleurer l'arrête de son nez. L'argenté serra légèrement les dents.

\- Tu as mal, ne me mens pas.

\- Ça tire un peu quand un certain abruti y touche.

Sora effleura la zone douloureuse de ses lèvres. Le plus âgé dû légèrement serrer les dents mais un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le fasse grimper sur ses genoux. Le brun sourit et joignit ses poignets derrière son cou.

\- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure.

\- Hm ?

\- Si Kairi est au courant, plus besoin de se cacher.

Ils ne lui avaient pas montré de peur qu'elle se sente d'autant plus rejetée du groupe. Visiblement, ils auraient quand même dû lui en parler. Mais ils ne pensaient pas que la situation puisse être inversée et, surtout, que la demoiselle soit amoureuse de Sora.

Et ce même si le brun restait convaincu que Kairi ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait beaucoup de soupirants, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été qu'avec lui ou Riku, ainsi, c'était presque logique que son besoin d'affection se tourne vers l'un ou l'autre et puisque Sora était plus réputé pour être affectif.

Quant aux gens des Îles du Destin, Riku n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Il appréciait vaguement Wakka, Tidus et Selphie mais sinon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis. Et si quiconque osait s'en prendre à Sora… il aurait à faire à lui.

Kairi ne sortit de sa chambre que lorsqu'Alice revint. Elle s'efforça de faire semblant que tout allait bien et fit la conversation avec sa grand-mère en souriant. Elle prit sa douche en première, sans honte, et alla se coucher immédiatement.

La grand-mère suivit et souhaita la bonne nuit aux adolescents avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Ceux-ci, voulant être encore un peu seuls, se rendirent dans la salle de bain ensemble. Ils l'avaient fait une fois quand Riku avait eu peur de céder aux Ténèbres. Ils avaient pu se rendre compte, ce jour-là, que c'était bien différent de quand ils étaient enfants. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils réitéraient l'expérience dans un autre état d'esprit.

Sans pour autant aller, non plus, trop loin. Ils s'arrêtaient aux petits bisous plus ou moins longs.

Ils étaient cependant un peu « gênés » du fait que dans ce monde il y avait une douche ou un bain, rarement les deux voire deux en un. Et, les douches, étaient dans des cloisons qui faisait qu'ils avaient très peu de place.


	19. Changement de plan

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : Changement de plan._

Kairi venait de sortir sur la plage de la petite île où elle avait passé tant de temps avec ses amis dans son enfance. Elle remonta le sac sur son épaule, encore un peu remontée contre Riku et Sora. Néanmoins, elle aussi, elle tenait à garder son amitié avec les deux garçons.

Elle se tourna vers la grotte et elle sourit légèrement en attendant que ses amis ne viennent. Le soleil disparaissait dans l'eau, rendant l'étendue salée plus belle que jamais et le sable froid et agréable.

Ils sortirent bientôt, sacs sur les épaules. Sora souriait en regardant Riku qui était certainement en train de lui raconter quelque chose. Elle sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Savoir qu'ils s'aimaient, que jamais elle n'aurait le brun. Que ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Qu'elle serait la cinquième roue du carrosse. Celle qui tiendrait la chandelle.

Les garçons vinrent la rejoindre. Le brun lui sourit de toutes ses dents alors que la demoiselle s'étirait en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Tu pourrais quand même nous déposer à l'île principale.

\- Les gens n'apprécieraient pas. Répondit l'argenté avec un léger sourire, pas mauvais.

\- C'est vrai… on fait la course avec les canoës ?!

Elle sourit avant de courir directement vers le ponton. Riku soupira, rassuré. Il échangea un regard avec Sora avant que ce dernier ne courre à son tour. Le plus âgé se contenta de marcher.

Ainsi, quand lui-même arriva sur l'île principale, les deux autres se disputaient, gentiment, sur celui qui avait gagné. L'argenté vérifia que les bateaux étaient bien attachés avant de venir les rejoindre.

Kairi applaudissait, toute contente, parce que le brun s'avouait deuxième.

\- Je t'amènerais un paquet de bonbon lundi. Jura Sora.

\- T'as intérêt. Rit l'auburn.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir. Proposa Riku en s'approchant de son partenaire.

\- Oui ! Je viens avec toi. Sourit le brun en lui prenant la main.

\- Hm… Fit Kairi.

\- Nous on se voit demain pour les devoirs. Et je te raccompagnerais lundi si tu veux.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir !

\- Parfait ! À d'main ! Lança le plus jeune.

Il suivit son compagnon et il agita la main en souriant à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci répondit au geste jusqu'à ce que la silhouette des deux autres ne disparaissent dans l'horizon.

Elle soupira puis se rendit chez elle.

µµµ

Le lendemain, elle attendit que l'après-midi soit largement entamé pour se rendre dans la maison du brun. Néanmoins, lorsqu'on lui ouvrit, un seul coup d'œil environnant lui appris que Sora venait à peine de se lever. Il était sûr que dès qu'il y avait congé, le brun ne se gênait pas pour dormir de tout son saoul.

Elle salua jovialement les parents de son ami d'enfance avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva qui essayait, vainement, de faire ses devoirs. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne vienne à côté de lui.

\- Salut !

\- Eyh. Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

\- Ouaip et toi ? Une bonne nuit ? Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Oui !

\- Bon ! Voyons ces devoirs.

Kairi sourit et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle commença à lui expliquer ses devoirs néanmoins, il était question d'une matière qu'il n'avait su voir parce qu'il sauvait les mondes. Ainsi, tout lui semblait parfaitement incompréhensible.

Excédée par le fait que ça allait bien trop lentement à son goût, Kairi fit l'exercice à sa place. Sora laissa faire et la regarda noircir sa feuille en fronçant les sourcils. Même en la regardant faire, il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement en voyant que, au moins, tout ça était fini. Il s'étira et se leva de sa chaise avant de proposer à Kairi de faire une partie de football dans le jardin. L'auburn accepta, toute heureuse et elle le suivit hors de la maison.

µµµ

Le soir venu, elle s'essuyait les cheveux dans une serviette. Elle s'installa sur son lit, heureuse que Sora s'intéresse toujours autant à elle. Il n'avait pas une seule fois soulignée que lui était persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle se disait que sur ce point, il était bien stupide. Pourquoi doutait-il de l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi parfaite que son _cher_ Riku mais, quand même.

Kairi se disait qu'elle devait pouvoir faire le poids avec l'argenté. Certes, elle ne savait pas se battre, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée en magie, elle était moins forte, moins endurante et moins agile. Certes, elle n'était pas un grand atout sur le terrain de combat mais on parlait d'amour et pas de bataille.

Sora confondait sans doute les deux. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi leur ami commun. Parce qu'elle était plus douce, plus compatissante et plus gentille. Et ça, tout le monde pouvait se l'accorder.

L'auburn soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Elle lança un regard à son livre qu'elle avait fait pour ses futures enfants. Elle avait déjà écrit dedans que Sora serait leur père. Elle ne pouvait pas passer pour une menteuse auprès de sa future progéniture.

La demoiselle se saisit du carnet de sa sœur et elle s'allongea sur le flanc pour lire un passage avant de s'endormir. Elle demanderait à Sora un résumé pour celui du cours de japonais. Il se ferait une joie de l'aider, elle en était sûre.

_Bonjour, journal !_

_Voilà déjà trois jours que nous avons de nouveau__x__ garde__s__ : Aeleus et Dilan. Tu te souviens d'eux ? Eux, ils ont une famille, selon papa, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne vivent pas chez nous. Le soir, ils rentrent chez eux et sont remplacés par les gardes de nuit._

_Tu ne les connais pas et quelle chance. Ce sont des abrutis de deux mètres de haut, plein de muscle et rien dans la cervelle. À se demander s'ils en ont même une. On ne peut pas leur demander de faire deux plus deux sans qu'ils se trompent. Ils ne me laissent jamais sortir et un de __c__es pauvres cons m'a même flanqué une fessée une fois._

_J'apprécie vraiment Dilan et Aeleus et je trouve dommage qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester. Eux, ils seraient bien plus agréable que Braig qui passe son temps à me pourrir l'existence dès qu'il m'aperçoit. Il ponctue toutes ses phrases à mon adresse d'un « _princesse _» horriblement appuyé._

_Il se moque de moi… et puisque papa ne le remarque même pas, il approuve._

_Papa ne pense pas à mal, lui, mais j'avoue que c'est quand même un peu vexant._

_Je suis très reconnaissante à Dilan. Il me protège de tous les soupirants que papa me trouve. Ils me dérangent tous… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Ce passage était déjà terminé. L'auburn ferma le livre, un peu déçue. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt du même avis que Kaly sur quelque chose : Dilan était quelqu'un de bien. Il lui avait remonté le moral plus d'une fois et il était très gentil.

Elle aussi, elle lui était reconnaissante. Cependant, elle était décidée : elle serait reconnaissante pour deux.

µµµ

Sora avait son sac sur l'épaule et il attendait Riku, devant les grilles de l'école. Il sourit en le voyant arriver mais il le perdit en voyant sa mine tracassée. Il courut jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

L'argenté lui prit la main et répondit à peine à son baiser. Le brun en fut d'autant plus troublé.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- … Je commence à avoir du mal à tenir.

\- Riku ? Chuchota le plus jeune.

\- Ma sœur me manque et je pense que Wakka et Tidus se foutent de moi.

\- On pourra aller voir Mikea à l'école, elle sera très contente de te voir. Sourit Sora.

L'argenté hocha la tête en resserrant sa main sur celle de son partenaire. Ce dernier la serra doucement et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que Wakka et Tidus se moquent de toi ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que leurs parents ne leur fournissait plus d'argent… j'ai payé ce mois-ci en avance et aujourd'hui, ils ont de nouveaux ballons, de nouveaux vêtements et une télé…

\- C'est pas correct…

\- Je vais avoir du mal s'ils continuent comme ça.

\- Riku… j'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute.

L'argenté se tourna vers lui et il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue avant de lui offrir un petit sourire, doux et réconfortant.

\- Ne dit pas de sottise, Sora.

\- J'ai… peut-être dit… à Wakka et Tidus… combien d'argent j'ai sur mon compte, géré par Sa Majesté.

Le plus âgé eut un sourire glacial avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais s'ils comptent user de ton argent, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux.

\- Tu vas aller ailleurs ?

Riku hocha la tête. Sora baissa la tête, les joues un peu rougies.

\- Et si… tu venais chez moi, le temps de trouver ?

\- Tu peux demander à tes parents… mais tu sais que ça ne durera pas.

\- Dommage… j'aimerais bien que… qu'on vive ensemble…

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on va trop vite ? Va savoir si… dans quelques années, on se supportera toujours…

\- Je ne sais pas… moi, tout ce que je sais… c'est que je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps… Sourit le brun.

Riku sourit et il l'embrassa doucement quand Kairi cria un « salut ». L'argenté se força à s'éloigner de son partenaire et il se tourna vers la demoiselle qui se posta devant eux en souriant.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- On fait aller. Dit le plus âgé.

Pour l'heure, il préférait ne pas dire à Kairi qu'il allait vivre chez Sora, c'était encore très tendu entre eux trois, surtout elle et lui. Il espérait que le brun comprendrait.

\- Moi ça va ! J'ai fini le livre hier ! Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, mais le livre est loin d'être fini. Faudra que tu me racontes.

Le brun sembla gêner mais il finit par quand même hocher la tête. Il se remit à sourire et, tous trois, entrèrent dans la cour en discutant. L'argenté serrait la main de son partenaire dans la sienne tandis que ce dernier expliquait le mieux possible le livre.

Kairi prenait des notes mentalement. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait quand même lire un ou deux chapitres pour se donner bonne conscience.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Là, Sora se força à lâcher Riku. Il lui embrassa le coin des lèvres en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. L'argenté le serra contre lui une seconde de plus. Il leur souhaita alors de bon cours aux deux. L'auburn attendit que leur ami se soit éloigné pour prendre le poignet du brun et le traîner à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur classe, celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, répondant aux bonjours qu'on leur disait.

Sora sortit ses affaires et il posa, devant lui, le devoir. Il avait recopié de sa propre écriture pour si on les reprenait. Kairi le félicita à voix basse en lui faisant un large sourire.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

L'auburn sourit un peu plus alors que le professeur entrait en classe. Il fit l'appel avant d'inviter les élèves au tableau.

\- Sora.

Le brun sursauta et se désigna. L'homme hocha la tête. Le porteur de Keyblade se leva, feuille en main et il vint jusqu'au tableau. Il observa le papier et recopia avec application.

Son professeur le félicita. Sora soupira et voulut s'éloigner mais l'homme le retint près du tableau, lui faisant des sueurs froides.

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer comment vous avez fait ?

L'adolescent bafouilla quelque chose avant de regarder vers son amie. Celle-ci secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire.

\- Je… ne sais pas…

\- Je vois que vous avez copié… demandez la prochaine fois au lieu de tricher.

Le brun se reçut un coup de journal sur la tête. Le porteur de Keyblade se frotta la tête mais retourna à sa place sous les légers rires de ses camarades de classe, Wakka et Tidus compris.

Sora se disait que si Riku avait été à sa place, il aurait dû se retenir de leur dire qu'à leur place il ne se moquerait pas de celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Par deux fois.

Mais c'était un maigre détail pour le porteur de Keyblade. Si ça les amusait de se moquer de lui.

Il espérait que Kairi ne mentionnerait pas ça devant l'argenté. Parce que ce dernier pourrait vite être hors de lui. Et pour l'instant, Riku avait bien trop peur de ses Ténèbres pour que lui permette une telle chose.


	20. Dernière pièce de puzzle

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 20 : Dernière pièce du puzzle._

_Bonjour, journal !_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu fini tous mes cours à midi. BONHEUR TOTAL. La prof de danse était malade et la femme du prof de math était en train d'accoucher alors ils n'ont pas su venir. En changeant toutes les heures, j'ai eu fini tôt._

_Un pur plaisir !_

_Je viens de finir de manger avec papa que j'ai filé dans la cuisine. Je vois les cuisinières peu contente mais je suis la princesse alors, elles n'ont rien dit. J'ai réussi à obtenir une dizaine de tranche de tartine et j'ai entreprit de faire des sandwichs. Comme on les voit dans les livres de recettes de cuisine. Sans cro__û__te, en triangle, bien garni._

_Un au fromage, un au jambon, un autre jambon fromage, encore un au foie gras et le dernier aux omelettes. J'ai vu les cuisinières offusquées de me voir généreusement pioch__er__ dans la « terrine de foie gras mi-cuit, cuit au sel » parce que ça devait être vachement cher. Mais __elles__ ont failli s'évanouir quand je me suis brûlé__e__, sur un micromillimètre carré, avec la poêle pour les œufs. Je pris un assortiment de charcuterie et fromage._

_Je file alors qu'__elles__ ne sont pas encore remis__es __de leurs émotions. Je cours jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvrais. Dilan et Aeleus tournent la tête vers moi._

_Ils sourient en me voyant._

_\- Bonjour. Vous n'êtes pas en cours ? Demande le brun foncé._

_\- Nop ! J'ai eu fini plus tôt, les gars ! Et vous ? Vous avez… seize ans, c'est ça ?_

_\- Oui. Répond Dilan. Mais on ne va plus à l'école. On suit des cours par correspondance. Explique-t-il._

_J'hoche la tête. D'un certain côté, on est pareil. Sauf que moi, je suis confinée par papa et que je fais ça pour lui faire plaisir. Mais eux… je me demande bien._

_Je soulève le plateau repas en souriant, leur exhibant les victuailles que j'ai durement rassemblé pour eux._

_\- C'est gentil. Sourit Dilan._

_\- Je suppose que votre présence est exceptionnelle. De toute façon, notre travail nous indique qu'il __v__aut mieux que vous restiez à l'intérieur._

_\- Eyh ! Pas de « vous » avec moi ! Pas quand on est seuls. Je suis normale ! Et j'ai juste envie de me faire des amis… enfin autre que les connards que papa me choisit._

_\- Connard. Répéta Aeleus tandis que l'autre prenait un sandwich._

_\- Ouais ! Ils se vantent toujours de ce qu'ils __f__ont dans la vie et genre tout est mieux que moi. Ou alors ils parlent de sujet barbaaaaaaaant. Moi, je vous trouve plus sympas._

_\- Merci. Sourit, encore une fois, Dilan._

_Il est de loin le plus sympathique, il se détend alors qu'Aeleus est plus strict, plus renfermé. On sent qu'il a un travail et qu'il compte bien le faire le plus à fond possible. C'est assez rassurant et à la fois, il faudrait que je puisse le détendre._

_Ce serait tellement bien si on pouvait être de vrais amis. Je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je ne supporte pas ceux choisis par papa. Il ne choisit que ceux qui pourraient être de bon conseiller ou de futur époux assez conséquent. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je n'ai que treize ans, que j'ai tout le temps devant moi… mais j'ai peur de lui faire du mal._

_\- Je vais m'arranger pour avoir des pauses de midi plus longue, comme ça, on pourra se voir !_

_\- __Ç__a à l'air de vou… te faire du bien. Le grand air. Sourit Dilan._

_J'hoche vivement la tête. J'ai hâte d'être leur amie mais aussi de pouvoir sortir à volonté sous « protection ». Ils seront mon excuse d'un certain côté. Et ils seront quand même plus supportables que Braig !_

_Nous discutons un moment avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre. Le plateau repas, vidé, est sur le sol. Ils m'ont, gentiment, forcé à manger de la charcuterie. Je me demande juste s'ils ne font pas semblant de m'apprécier parce que je suis la princesse, espérons que non._

_Une personne s'avance, un civil._

_Normalement, ils n'ont pas le droit de venir jusqu'ici et mon père se serait certainement énervé. Mais moi, je trouve que c'est mieux. Notre monde souffre déjà d'une trop grande ligne entre les pauvres et les riches. Comme Braig qui n'est qu'un clochard et se hisse dans la __cour__ des grands._

_Il n'y a pas un juste milieu, juste deux côtés._

_\- Yo ! Lança le civil._

_Il était mal habillé, venant certainement des mauvaises classes. Je regarde le plateau avec un air un peu gêné. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui donner de la nourriture. Pour lui et sa famille, s'il en a une._

_Les deux gardes hochent la tête mais se rapprochent un peu de moi. Là, je ne peux rien dire. Après tout, ils sont payés pour ça. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelconque problème par ma faute._

_Le civil lance quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir que je reçois un projectile contre moi. Je pousse un cri de surprise. Aeleus s'avance immédiatement alors que Dilan me soutient._

_Et là, j'éclate de rire. Dilan me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'étais devenue folle._

_\- C'est de la boue. Ris-je._

_\- De la boue…_

_\- C'est génial ! Bon papa va me tuer mais… Aeleus laisse-le ! T'inquiète pas !_

_Il me regarde, surpris, puis se tourne vers le civil. Ce dernier s'encourt, quand même inquiét__é__ par le statut imposant de mon garde._

_\- __Ç__a va ?_

_\- Mais oui ! C'est que de la boue ! Je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu enfin !_

_Ils me regardent effaré__s__. J'hausse les épaules puis leur fait un sublime sourire. Quand je suis sale comme ça, d'habitude, c'est justement sur Braig que je compte. Mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui, je n'y couperais pas._

_Mais c'est tellement fantastique d'avoir « tellement » de boue sur moi._

_Aeleus s'approche de moi et sa main est à proximité de ma robe. Je le regarde, intriguée. Là, la boue est attirée vers sa main avant de s'effondr__er__ sur le sol. Je serais déçue si je n'étais pas tant fascinée par cet étrange pouvoir._

_\- Tu ne seras pas enguirlandée par ton père comme ça._

_\- Oh ! Trop fort ! M'écris-je avant de lui sauter au cou._

_Il semble surpris mais se laisse faire._

_Je me laisse tomber sur le sol avant de remarquer quelqu'un : Even. Je me cache derrière Dilan. Si lui je l'insulte, je sais que papa sera au courant. Il __v__aut mieux faire meilleur figure possible._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Ose-je demander._

_Il tient quelque chose dans ses bras, mais je ne vois pas quoi._

_\- Un enfant. Je me baladais en ville quand ses parents ont été arrêtés pour vol. On les a dilapidés sur la place. C'était… fantastique. Qui aurait cru qu'un corps pouvait résister si longtemps._

_Je suis écœuré__e__ de le voir avec ce ton rêveur. Mon père l'a quelques fois quand il me parle d'une expérience. Mais ça… c'est inquiétant._

_\- Vous l'avez… kidnappé ?_

_\- Je lui offre une maison._

_Il me sourit avant d'entrer dans le château. Il a toujours cet air si… effrayant. Je regarde vers Aeleus et Dilan. Ceux-ci me sourient doucement. Ils veulent me rassurer et ça me fait plaisir._

_Et bien journal, je compte bien allez revoir aussi souvent que possible mes nouveaux amis, Dilan et Aeleus. Mais je peux te dire quelque chose : Je suis peut-être née dans la haute, mais je vis dans une famille de fou !_


	21. Coupé de tout

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

Note 2 : Très court chapitre… j'aurais dû écrire un passage sur Kairi maiiiiis… *rire nerveux*

_Chapitre 21 : Coupé de tout._

Sora était appuyé contre le mur, le combiné du téléphone en main, appuyé contre l'oreille. Riku s'était installé chez eux depuis lundi après-midi. Masaie avait aidé au déménagement au soir et Aiko avait préparé une sorte de ragoût pour « fêter » la venue de l'argenté.

Ce dernier, là depuis quatre jours déjà, continuait de chercher avec acharnement pour un autre endroit. Il se sentait presqu'honteux d'user ainsi de l'hospitalité des parents de Sora.

Ceux-là même qui lui avaient dit qu'il avait mis « bien trop de temps » à se déclarer à leur fils. Il aurait pu se sentir comme chez lui, ici. Mais, sans doute parce qu'Aiko connaissait très bien Ine, il se sentait horriblement de trop.

Quelques fois, il ressentait l'envie mordante d'aller sonner chez ses parents, s'excuser pour vouloir « quitter le domicile familial » et pouvoir s'installer à nouveau. Mais il avait trop d'orgueil et il connaissait sa mère. Aller chez elle voulait dire qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais les Îles du Destin.

Ainsi, il ne pouvait se contenter que de voir sa petite sœur.

Sora soupira lorsqu'il se trouva à nouveau en conversation avec le répondeur de la personne qu'il essayait de joindre.

Il remarqua que Riku entrait dans la maison, grâce au double des clés de Sora, celui qu'il abandonnait habituellement dans un tiroir de sa chambre.

\- Riku ?!

\- Hm ? Fit l'argenté qui avait eu une dure journée.

Il aurait vécu chez Wakka et Tidus, il les aurait envoyés au diable, aurait été dans sa chambre, se serait enfermé et se serait laissé tomber sur son lit. Mais il s'agissait de Sora. Pour lui, il aurait couru un marathon même épuisé comme ça. Sans pour autant jurer qu'il le gagnerait.

\- J'essaie de joindre sa Majesté Mickey depuis le retour de l'école mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu as fait des devoirs ?

\- Allez ! On est le week-end demain !

\- Comment veux-tu profiter de ton week-end si tu dois faire tes devoirs ?

Le brun prit un air mi-horrifié, mi-déçu.

\- Allez. Va faire tes devoirs, je m'occupe de ça.

\- Dit ? Demain, on va dans notre cachette ?

\- La… nouvelle ? S'assura le plus âgé.

Sora sourit et hocha la tête. Cette cachette ne plaisait pas à Riku, elle ne valait pas celle de leur enfance. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à ce stupide sourire. Il hocha alors la tête avant de tendre la main.

Le brun lui donna le combiné. L'argenté retint un rire nerveux. Il avait voulu prendre sa main mais son Sora était des fois bien naïf.

Riku porta l'appareil à son oreille et il fit le numéro, très spécial, de Mickey. Il dut attendre trois sonneries avant d'entendre :

\- Salutations, moi, le Roi Mickey, suit absent pour le moment. Veuillez me recontactez plus tard ou déposer un message, mes amis !

\- Majesté… enfin Mickey, je me trompe toujours, pardon. C'est Riku depuis la maison de Sora. Il aurait voulu vous contacter… pouvez-vous le joindre au plus tôt ?

L'argenté coupa la communication. Sora avait déjà essayé, inutile de s'acharner non plus. Mais avec ce message, il devrait y avoir un retour. Même léger.

Il avait appelé sur ce qui devait être le bureau de Mickey. Minnie pouvait passer par là, mais c'était quand même assez rare. Quand son mari était là, elle respectait son intimité.

L'adolescent, combiné remit à sa place, grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de son partenaire. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Sora, installé à son bureau, lui sourit avant de se remettre à ses devoirs.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu joindre Sa Majesté ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Je voudrais acheter quelque chose à quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Mais c'est Sa Majesté qui garde mes comptes en banque… pour que ça ne m'attire pas de problème.

\- Pourtant… tu me proposais…

\- Oui ! J'ai des réserves ici, quand même. Et j'aurais appelé Sa Majesté après.

\- Tu sais… quand il est venu nous voir.

\- Oui ? Questionna le brun, se détournant de ses devoirs qui le « saoulaient ».

\- Il… m'a proposé un travail…

\- Ouah ! Mais ça date ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

L'argenté s'assit sur le lit et il attrapa son sac de cours. Il aurait aussi des devoirs à faire.

\- Parce que… j'ai refusé, Sora.

\- Refusé… Tu n'aurais pas dû ! C'est ta chance ! Tu rêves de voyager ! Avec Sa Majesté, tu ne resteras jamais en place !

\- Justement…

\- Tu ne veux plus voyager ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine.

\- Je ne te comprends plus !

Sora se leva pour venir s'asseoir au côté de son partenaire, repoussant, par la même occasion, son sac. L'argenté essaya de le rattraper, en vain. Il se força alors à tourner la tête vers celui qu'il aimait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a toi.

\- Moi ? S'étonna le brun.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit aussi. Je ne veux pas te laisser derrière moi. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur une fois, tu te souviens ?

Le plus jeune gonfla ses joues avant d'hocher la tête. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Riku avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que tu veuilles rester avec moi. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sacrifies tout pour moi. Les seuls voyages que tu fais, ce sont ceux pour Kairi.

\- Il y a toi et mes études. Je voyagerais après.

\- Et je t'accompagnerais ! Sourit Sora.

\- Marché conclut !

\- Et… maintenant qu'on en a fini avec Ansem et Xemnas, on pourra prendre le temps qu'on veut. Le destin des Mondes ne repose plus sur nos épaules.

\- En théorie, on reste à l'entière disposition de Sa Majesté. Informa Riku.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. En tant que porteur de la Keyblade.

\- Bon ! Je suppose que si on leur est utile !

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il prit son partenaire contre lui et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se demandait quand même ce que Sora pouvait bien vouloir lui acheter. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un studio, d'un appartement ou, pire, une maison. Il savait bien que son partenaire en était capable. En particulier à cause de sa bonté d'âme.

µµµ

Installés devant des ordinateurs, Tic et Tac avaient entendu les nombreux appels. Ils n'avaient pas réagi jusqu'à ce qu'un message soit déposé. Les deux écureuils de Corée se regardèrent alors.

Il aurait fallu prévenir la Reine Minnie mais la situation était complexe par ici et il était bon d'éviter de l'inquiéter.

\- Ils auraient bien plus insisté si c'était grave. Murmura Tic.

\- Ils ont déjà beaucoup… oui, tu as raison. Fit Tac.

Les deux rongeurs hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas très responsable mais, seuls, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix qui leur était offert.


	22. Entorse au réglement

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : Entorse au règlement._

Sora venait de finir de recompter tout son argent. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait pu rassembler, plus quelques munnies avancés par ses parents, il avait assez pour son cadeau.

Il donna l'argent à un mog qui s'était installé ici il y avait quelques mois à présent. Cette boutique était ouverte sept jours sur sept bien que seulement douze heures par jour.

Le brun, en l'échange de tous ses munnies, obtint un étrange billet argenté. Il remercia la créature avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Il se mit à courir, mettant le billet dans sa poche, jusqu'au bord de l'île principale.

Il sauta dans sa barque avant de se mettre à ramer. Le porteur de Keyblade nécessita environ dix minutes pour arriver sur l'île de son enfance. En arrivant, il ne manqua pas de voir Kairi, vraisemblablement en maillot de bain, en train de se baigner.

Il sauta sur le quai, attacha son canoë puis il vint rejoindre Riku. Celui-ci était allongé sur la plage, les yeux fermés. Il attendait.

\- Rikuuuuu !

Le nommé sursauta avant de se redresser. Il sourit doucement en voyant son partenaire. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- J'ai récupéré assez d'argent pour mon cadeau.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Génial !

Kairi sortit de l'eau et s'approcha d'eux, essorant ses cheveux sur le sable sec. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, mit ses poings sur ses hanches et se pencha doucement en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Je montrais à Riku le cadeau que j'ai pour toi !

L'argenté regarda son partenaire. D'un certain côté, celui-ci ne lui avait montré mais, surtout, il ne s'était pas douté que c'était pour Kairi. C'était stupide mais il l'avait vraiment cru. « Une personne très importante pour moi ». C'était sans doute sa jalousie qui parlait.

Surtout que Kairi restait intéressée par son partenaire. Il n'avait pas trop envie de le partager avec elle.

L'auburn ramassa son essuie, à côté de Riku, et se sécha sommairement avant de prendre le ticket. La demoiselle le regarda, battit des paupières, fixa le brun avant de pousser un cri et de se jeter sur Sora, l'allongeant sur le sol.

\- Eyh ! Protesta le plus âgé.

\- C'est trop génial ! Merci Sora !

Le brun rit mais fut forcé de la repousser un peu. L'auburn se mit à genoux dans le sable et elle exhiba le billet à son aîné. Ce dernier regarda ce qu'il en était. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'un billet pour une navette spéciale.

Il existait une poignée de mondes qui étaient au courant de l'existence d'autres mondes. Les plus connus étaient la Ville de Traverse, pour accueillir toute personne quittant son monde de façon volontaire ou nom, le Colisée de l'Olympe, à cause de ses tournois, et la Ville de Disney, pour son sublime parc d'attraction annexé. Mais, ce que peu savait, c'était qu'il existait d'autre monde dans ce cas. Les Îles du Destin depuis peu, Illusiopolis, avait souligné Mickey avec humour, la Tour Mystérieuse ainsi que « la Contrée du Départ » que Yen Sid avait mystérieusement nommé.

Mais il y avait aussi, Jardin Radieux ainsi que quelques autres mondes éparses que les trois amis ne connaissaient pas et qu'on avait même pas mentionné en leur présence.

Le monde qui intéressait bien sûr Kairi était Jardin Radieux.

\- C'est génial ! Je vais de suite préparer mes bagages.

L'auburn regarda encore son billet.

\- La navette passe demain à dix heures… bon je vais sécher l'école, je vous laisse trouver une excuse.

Elle colla deux bises sur les joues de Sora avant de se relever et de s'enfuir en courant. Elle sauta dans sa barque et fit encore de grands gestes de la main.

Riku tourna la tête vers son partenaire, toujours allongé sur le sol. Ce dernier se redressa en sentant le regard sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Comme ça, toi, tu n'auras plus à l'emmener là-bas… c'est plutôt bien, non ? Enfin, plus avant un moment.

\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas de refus… mais quand même. Elle va arrêter d'aller en cours pendant je ne sais pas trop combien de temps.

\- J'ai espoir que quand elle aura comblé tout ce qui la tracasse, elle se concentrera à nouveau à l'école. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas lu son livre pour le cours de japonais ? Et qu'elle fait mes devoirs parce que « ça va plus vite comme ça ». Mais moi, je comprends rien…

\- J'ai vu tes contrôles, oui. Remarqua l'argenté.

\- Bientôt, ce sera comme avant. J'en suis certain.

\- Comme avant… je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille que ce soit comme avant…

\- Hein ? Fit Sora qui retirait ses chaussures.

\- Avant… on était pas ensemble.

Le brun rit puis l'embrassa avant de se lever. Il retira son haut et fit deux pas en arrière sous le regard interloqué de Riku.

\- Le premier arrivé à l'eau a gagné ! Lança-t-il avant de s'encourir.

\- Tricheur ! Lança l'argenté.

Il retira vivement ses chaussures avant de courir après le brun. Ce dernier arriva en premier dans l'eau et il se mit à sautiller avant d'être plaqué dans l'eau par l'argenté. Le plus jeune éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser.

Riku répondit à son baiser. Sora le repoussa après un petit moment alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'eau.

\- J'ai gagné !

\- Ça fait combien ? Un à trente ?

\- Eyh ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai battu deux fois à la Forteresse Oubliée !

\- Ah oui, toutes mes excuses ! Trois à trente, c'est un très joli score. Lui dit Riku avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

\- Méchant ! Lança le brun en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

L'argenté l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le plus jeune répondit au baiser en se serrant dans ses bras.

µµµ

Le lendemain, à neuf heures trente précise, Kairi avait sa valise à la main et elle attendait avec impatience la navette dans une gare spéciale qui se situait, en fait, sous la gare principale.

Elle avait toujours été présente. Avant, c'était un dock souterrain mais ce dernier, devenu inutile, avait été récemment transformé en départ pour les navettes, pour les rares fois où une devait atterrir ou décoller.

Kairi aurait souhaité que quelqu'un soit présent pour lui prendre son fardeau des mains, mais elle supposait qu'elle n'avait pas trop le droit de protester et elle s'était alors contentée de poser sa valise où il y avait un précieux livre de sa sœur. Pour l'instant, Kaly essayait de rejoindre de temps en temps Dilan et Aeleus dans le dos de son père tout en évitant Braig.

L'auburn sautilla sur place en voyant la navette arriver. Elle sortit son billet et le serra avec soin. Le vaisseau ressemblait à un bus, sans roue, avec deux courtes ailes comme celle des avions. Il y avait, par ailleurs, une sorte de queue à l'arrière et un aileron dorsal. On aurait pu croire à un enfant illégal entre un bus et un requin. Par contre, il avait une couleur plutôt aveuglante : un bleu électrique moucheté de zone vert flash.

Kairi s'approcha des portes qui se dévissèrent et s'ouvrir de côté. La demoiselle grimpa les trois marches et elle sourit au conducteur qui faisait office de contrôleur. Elle lui montra le ticket et il hocha la tête.

La demoiselle se tourna et elle vit deux rangées de vingtaine de somptueux sièges. Il y avait deux étages. Elle s'installa en bas, côté hublot. Elle glissa sa valise sous son siège, comme il était marqué sur une sorte de prompteur à l'avant. Les bagages furent bloqués par des sortes de bras mécaniques.

Kairi eut un air presque conquis. Ça changeait du petit vaisseau Gummi de ses amis. Elle s'attacha puis regarda les autres passagers alors que la navette décollait. Elle pouvait voir un couple qui devait venir de Jardin Radieux, au vu de leurs vêtements, et qui semblait être en une sorte de voyage de noces.

Il y avait aussi une petite famille. Vu les paroles de la mère, ils venaient de la Ville de Traverse et rejoignaient enfin leur Monde d'origine.

La seule chose que regretta Kairi, c'était de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son livre avant de poser les affaires. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda par le hublot en regardant son monde être réduit à l'état d'une miniature de planète.

µµµ

Riku venait de terminer ses cours. Il venait de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se tourna et sourit doucement à Sora qui courait vers lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta juste devant lui et manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de lui tomber dessus.

\- J'ai une tonne de devoir ! Prévint le brun.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui ! Je te priverais de moi ce soir, c'est tout ! Rit Sora en tendant les mains.

\- C'est ça, tu ne peux pas me résister. Taquina l'argenté.

Le plus jeune tira la langue avant de prendre le sac de son partenaire de mot d'ordre puisqu'il ne semblait pas se décider.

\- J'essaierais d'avoir fini tous mes devoirs pour quand tu rentreras.

\- Ne bâcle pas et ne te tue pas à la tâche.

\- Promis ! Tu sais vers quelle heure tu rentres ?

\- Vingt heures si tout va bien…

\- D'accord. On te mettra de la nourriture de côté.

Sora sourit puis l'embrassa doucement.

\- Bon travail.

\- Bons devoirs.

Le porteur de Keyblade l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de partir en courant et en agitant la main. Riku répondit à son signe de main avant de se forcer à se rendre vers le restaurant où il allait travailler après l'école.

Il passa par l'entrée des employés mais tomba directement nez-à-nez avec son patron. C'était rare qu'il soit là. La dernière fois, c'était pour lui dire de prendre un petit congé au vu des Ténèbres qui avait pris possession de lui.

L'homme n'avait bien sûr pas su l'identifier ainsi.

\- Riku, Hinoe est malade, tu la remplaces.

L'argenté hocha la tête. C'était toujours un plaisir de pouvoir remplacer un serveur. Il gagnait plus, avait des pourboires et le travail était souvent moins harassant. Il plaignait juste les autres commis qui allaient devoir partager son travail.

Il savait bien ce que c'était puisque la dernière fois, c'était son collègue qui avait remplacé en salle. Il avait tellement accéléré le rythme qu'il s'était ouvert un peu de peau sur le pouce et que l'ongle de son majeur avait une entaille au milieu de la partie sur le doigt.

Il mit la tenue réglementaire, une de réserve qui se rapprochait le plus de sa taille, et il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Riku nécessita quand même presqu'une demi-heure d'inactivité presqu'agaçante, surtout quand il savait qu'il ne serait sans doute pas payé pendant ce temps, avant de pouvoir débuter son travail.

Il devait être dix-neuf heures quand une famille entra dans le restaurant. Riku ne le remarqua pas de suite car, inoccupé, le patron l'avait envoyé régler un problème avec une cliente qui occupait une table de dix personnes. Elle disait haut et fort qu'elle avait ses amies qui allaient venir mais ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle prenait ces places pour elle toute seule.

La femme finit par partir, outragée en disant du mal de l'établissement. L'argenté retint un soupir excédé et il inspira fortement de l'air pour se calmer.

Il manqua de tomber quand quelque chose s'agrippa brutalement à sa jambe. Riku baissa les yeux pour voir sa petite sœur. Il ne put retenir un sourire tendre en la voyant. Il jeta néanmoins un regard autour de lui. Voyant que son patron n'était pas là, il se permit de se laisser entraîner par sa sœur jusqu'à la table que s'étaient choisi ses parents.

Ine avait déjà le nez dans son menu alors que l'argenté tirait son calepin pour donner l'impression de faire son travail. Il souleva Mikea du sol pour l'aider à s'installer sur la banquette, face à ses parents.

\- Où vis-tu en ce moment ? Questionna Satoru.

\- Chez Sora… je vivais avec Wakka et Tidus avant, mais ils comptaient sur moi pour tout payer…

\- Ce sont tes amis, non ? S'étonna son père.

\- Oui… mais ils ont appris que Sora avait beaucoup d'argent et ils ont sans doute pensé que ce ne serait « pas grave ».

\- Sora ?

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il serait bien rentré dans les détails mais pas devant sa mère. Comment pouvait-il décemment lui dire que le brun avait gagné des fortunes en détruisant des sans-cœur pour sauver les Mondes ?

Le simple mot « Monde » aurait mis sa mère dans une rage folle. Surtout que lui n'aurait probablement pas pu s'empêcher de parler de son inquiétude à propos de Mickey qui ne les avaient toujours pas recontactés.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec ses parents. Il n'y arrivait plus et, ainsi, il se contenta de prendre leur commande avec un sourire qu'il n'offrait à aucun client avant de s'éloigner pour en informer les cuisiniers.

Un jour, peut-être, ça changerait.

µµµ

Il devait être vingt heures quand le conducteur et contrôleur annonçait qu'ils arrivaient à Jardin Radieux. Kairi se mit à trépigner mais elle dut quand même attendre que la navette soit à l'arrêt pour pouvoir descendre. Elle se détacha, se leva et s'accroupit pour récupérer sa valise. Le mécanisme la relâcha et lui permit de l'attraper.

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de la porte. Elle put voir un couple de vieillards qui descendait aussi et une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans qui était montée quand ils étaient passés dans un étrange monde.

Elle descendit après eux trois, faisant un signe de main au conducteur et lui disant merci. Kairi eut à peine posé les pieds sur le sol qu'elle se rendit compte que les trois personnes discutaient.

\- …être abject, que fait-il là ? Demanda la vieille.

Surprise, Kairi regarda autour d'elle, prête à sortir sa Keyblade pour se défendre comme Riku le lui avait appris. Elle se battait d'avantage avec sa Clé comme s'il avait s'agit d'un bâton de bois mais peu importait.

Elle remarqua que la jeune femme fixait quelqu'un. Elle regarda vers lui et elle sourit. La personne fit un signe de main, faisant se figer les trois individus.

\- Excusez-moi ! Fit brusquement l'auburn avant de les repousser, un peu violemment.

Elle courut alors vers la personne.

\- Dilan ! Tu savais que je viendrais ? Sourit-elle.

\- Sora m'a appelé.

\- Oh ! C'est sympa de sa part.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il fit se tourner la demoiselle et se tourna lui-même, remettant l'autre main, cette fois, sur son épaule. Il la dirigea alors vers le château.

\- Je ne suis jamais venue ici !

\- En fait, je me souviens précisément que tu es venue une fois avec Kaly ici. Certifia le manipulateur de vent.

\- Vraiment ?! S'extasia l'auburn.

\- Oui.

\- C'est trop génial !

Kairi se laissa emmener hors des jardins extérieurs, qui venaient d'être reconstruit pour redonner le sourire au peuple, et elle jeta un regard vers les trois personnes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'en veulent ?

\- Ça ? … On raconte que c'est à cause de nous que le monde a sombré dans les Ténèbres…

\- Et c'est faux ?! S'assura l'auburn.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je n'ai pas fait partie de l'Organisation pour rien. Sourit Dilan.

\- Oh… Ils ont « raisons » de t'en vouloir alors…

\- Je ne sais pas qui a raison. Moi, je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Je regrette d'avoir aidé les Ténèbres à prendre Jardin Radieux parce que, à cause de nous, Kaly a été happée par les Ténèbres…

L'auburn le regarda et elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle se laissait entraîné vers le château. D'un certain côté, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Dilan. Et de l'autre, son cerveau lui disait que, peut-être, Sora avait mis lui-même fin à la vie de Kaly en détruisant le sans-cœur qu'elle était.

Mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Sans doute par égoïsme, parce qu'elle était contente d'avoir vécu aux Îles du Destin, contente de sa vie. Elle se demandait juste comment Dilan pouvait être aussi sûr que Kaly était morte.

Il avait dit lui-même, la dernière fois, que personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Qu'après la disparition d'Ansem le Sage puis de la transformation de Jardin Radieux en la Forteresse Oubliée, on n'avait jamais revu Kaly.

Pourtant, Lea et Dilan affirmaient que Kaly était morte.

Elle, elle préférait se dire que Kaly avait peut-être fait comme Aerith, Youffie, Léon, Cid et Merlin. Elle était allée à la Ville de Traverse et elle était encore en vie, quelque part, bien au chaud et en sécurité.


	23. De l'autre côté des murs

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 23 : De l'autre côté des murs._

_Bonjour journal !_

_Grande nouvelle ! Je peux enfin aller tous les midis avec Dilan et Aeleus ! Enfin !_

_Tout __c__'est passé au repas. Je venais d'avoir mes cours de danse, chant et français. J'étais à bout. Je suis rentrée dans la pièce où papa m'attendait pour que l'on dîne ensemble._

_Comme bien souvent, il y avait une multitude de chose que j'aimais manger. __À__ la fois une bénédiction et un calvaire. J'adore manger ça mais je ne peux pas m'empiffrer avec comme j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Je m'applique à mettre ma serviette sur mes genoux._

_Papa me sourit alors qu'il met sa propre serviette. Je regarde les victuailles et je me dis que la moitié n'est jamais mangée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Aeleus et Dilan. Aeleus, à dix-sept ans, vien__t__ d'avoir une petite sœur. Et ses parents ne savent plus gérer deux personnes, entre couches, nourriture__s__ et étude__s__. Quant à Dilan, il est l'aîné d'une famille très nombreuse._

_C'est pour ça que, tous les deux, ils ont cherchés un travail. Tant de nourriture leur aurait été profitable._

_Quand je ne sais pas les rejoindre, je sais qu'ils ne mangent rien de la journée. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je tiens à aller les rejoindre, qu'ils aient au moins quelque chose dans l'estomac._

_Quand je pense que Braig a été forcé de se déracin__er__ et de venir vivre ici pour pouvoir survivre._

_\- Père ?_

_\- Oui Lili ? Dit-il alors que l'on me sert._

_\- Est-ce que je peux aller manger avec Dilan et Aeleus dorénavant ?_

_\- Les gardes ?_

_\- J'y suis… déjà aller quelques fois… Dis-je d'un ton hésitant._

_\- Ils font correctement leur travail j'espère._

_\- Oui, bien sûr. Je n'oserais les déranger._

_\- Pourquoi veux-tu être avec eux ? Demande-t-il avant de manger une bouchée de purée de pomme de terre onctueuse._

_\- Je les trouve agréable._

_\- Je pense que… ça peut être une bonne chose pour ton éducation… de côtoy__er__ le petit peuple._

_Petit peuple. __Ç__a me semble bien péjoratif comme dénomination. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de simplement hocher la tête. J'ai toujours peur de blesser papa. C'est pour ça que j'écoute tout ce qu'il me demande. Pour ça aussi que je suis les études qu'il a décidé que je devais suivre même si je les hais profondément._

_\- Et ça fera du bien pour le peuple, de voir à quel point leur princesse est proche d'eux._

_\- Je peux prendre à manger ?_

_Il hoche la tête. Je me lève, le remercie avec effusion, mais en restant digne et je mets de la nourriture dans une serviette. Il a un air désapprobateur et je le fais avec plus de délicatesse et en m'assurant qu'il restera assez de nourriture pour lui. __À__ foison même._

_J'avais pourtant les bras plein__s__ de quatre serviettes emplies à craquer de nourriture. Père me fait accompagner par une cuisinière jusqu'à la porte. Elle ouvre et je sors. Les gars sont déjà là. Je m'assure cependant que la femme est bien partie avant de leur sourire._

_\- La bouffe est arrivée !_

_Aeleus me regarde alors que Dilan sourit. Le pauvre Aeleus à encore du mal avec mon langage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ses dépens. Mais j'ai des fois l'impression d'exagér__er__ avec lui._

_\- Merci. Me dit Dilan en prenant la nourriture._

_Je m'assois sur le sol et tend les bras. J'accepte la nourriture et j'installe tout sur le sol, grâce aux serviettes._

_Je leur tends ce que je sais qu'ils aiment. Ils me remercient et je commence à manger avec eux._

_Bonjour, journal._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une grande rencontre. Pour fêter mes quatorze ans, j'ai demandé à faire une sortie en ville. Bien sûr, papa a réservé le jour même de mon anniversaire pour un autre bal._

_J'ai encore eu envie de danser avec des demoiselles mais, cette fois-ci, j'ai fait attention et je n'ai rien fait. J'avais trop peur de le vexer ou, pire, de me faire encore enguirlander._

_Heureusement, j'ai pu m'empiffrer car tout le monde était autour d'Ienzo, approchant des deux ans._

_Alors, aujourd'hui, je suis accompagné__e__ de mes deux gardes préférés. Heureusement que papa n'a pas voulu que je sois avec Braig. __Ç__a aurait tout gâché._

_Nous sommes descendus en ville. Papa m'a donné de l'argent pour que je puisse me prendre ce que je voulais. Mais je savais aussi qu'Aeleus et Dilan avaient pour mission de surveiller ce que je faisais. Que je ne prenais pas des choses « interdites »._

_J'étais particulièrement contente parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était jour de marché. Je n'avais jamais pu y aller. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sautiller partout. On marche un moment avant d'arriver enfin sur place._

_Je suis extasiée par les odeurs de fromage__s__, de jambon__s __ou d'autre__s__ délice__s__. Ils me forcent néanmoins à ne pas aller à certains endroits. Et je crois que c'est dû aux relents de poisson__s__, chair__es__ pourrie__s__ ou de gerbe__s__._

_On arrive dans une ruelle plutôt agréable. Un peu de chemin et nous arrivons devant un étal de fruit__s__. Ils m'attirent directement. Il y a de belles couleurs et ils sentent si bon. Je me tourne alors vers Dilan. Celui-ci hocha la tête me faisant signe que, si je veux, je peux m'en offrir._

_Aeleus, lui, surveille nos arrières. Il fait attention à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Il a peur qu'on puisse s'en prendre à moi. Je ne suis pas habillée avec mes merveilleuses, et ignoble__s__, robe__s__. Je porte un cinglet aux couleurs des fleurs qu'il y a souvent dans Jardin Radieux. J'ai aussi un pantalon en tissu, la seule chose que j'ai pu trouver, en beige et mes bottes préférées. Celle__s__ que je ne lave jamais et qui sont couvertes de terre et boue plus ou moins fraîche._

_Alors, forcément, je dois moins passer pour la princesse. J'ai réussi à m'habiller de la sorte et à sortir. Mais Dilan et Aeleus, eux, n'ont pas pu changer leur__s__ tenue__s__. Leur__s__ habits de garde et mes cheveux peu singulier ne doivent pas les aider à nous faire passer pour des civiles._

_Je regarde la marchande et je suis surprise par elle. Elle n'a guère plus de mon âge. Par contre, elle est sublime, largement plus belle que moi. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombent doucement sur les épaules en ondulant. Elle me fixe de ses iris noirs d'où on ne discerne les prunelles. Pourtant… elle n'a pas un regard méchant. Sa peau est très pâle et, malgré notre jeune âge, elle a déjà une poitrine plutôt imposante._

_\- Bonjour !_

_\- Bonjour. Que désirez-vous ? Me demande-t-elle en me fixant._

_Je lui désigne des fruits qui me semblent intéressant. Dilan me regarde avant de me donner des conseils sur comment choisir de bon fruit. Je suis surprise et je le regarde faire avec admiration._

_Je ne suis pas habituée à choisir de la bouffe. On me met ce qu'il faut sur un plat et je n'ai plus qu'à manger._

_Je trouve ça intéressant et bien plus utile à apprendre que les saloperies que papa veut que j'étudie._

_\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je demande alors qu'elle met les fruits choisis dans un sac._

_Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses haillons. Elle doit être des bas-quartier, là d'où vient Braig. Là d'où Aeleus et Dilan essaient de s'extirper._

_\- Blanche._

_\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Ka…_

_Dilan me pousse doucement vers Aeleus et il prend le sachet en remerciant Blanche. Il continue de me pousser alors que je proteste en l'insultant copieusement. Si Aeleus me regarde, toujours sceptique, Dilan, lui, est habitué._

_Il me pousse un moment avant qu'on arrive sur la place principale. Le marché ne s'étend pas jusqu'ici._

_\- Quoi ?!_

_\- Tu sais bien que tout le monde conna__î__t ton nom._

_\- C'est vrai, mais je faisais amie-amie…_

_\- On dit ami-ami. __Me__ dit Aeleus._

_\- Je sais ! Mais moi je dis « amie-amie » M__É__CHANT !_

_Il me regarde mais reste de marbre. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver sur lui mais, déjà, je ne l'ai pas vraiment insulté. J'aurais pu… et je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir fait._

_\- Allez… Fit Dilan avant de sortir quelque chose de sous sa veste._

_Je ne l'avais pas remarqué à cause de ses muscles. Il s'agit d'un paquet. Je tends les mains pour l'avoir, tout sourire. Il me le donne. Je le déballe alors qu'Aeleus me pique une grappe de raisin et commence à manger._

_Il peut se permettre parce qu'il me connaît. __Ç__a m'amuse, en effet. Je déballe et m'extasie en voyant une chemise à carr__eaux__ bleu-clair et bleu-foncée. Je la mets sur moi et elle me tombe jusqu'au genou. Dilan est trop grand par rapport à moi._

_\- Bon anniversaire._

_\- En retard. Souligne Aeleus._

_\- Merci !_

_Je saute au cou de Dilan. Il me sert contre __lui__ avant de me poser au sol et me tourner vers son ami._

_\- Moi aussi. _

_\- Tu veux un câlin de Dilan ?_

_Il rigole. C'est si rare de le voir rire que je bas des paupières. Il me tend quelque chose et j'ai du mal à comprendre que c'est un cadeau. Quand je réalise, je sautille et je m'en saisis pour arracher le papier._

_Le paquet est plus petit. Je vois alors un bracelet tressé, en cuir. Je sautille et essaie de me mettre le bracelet. Il m'aide et sourit quand il est enfin fixé. Je lui saute au cou à mon tour._

_Il se tend mais me sert contre lui._


	24. Dérapage

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 24 : Dérapage._

Par cette matinée de mardi, Sora entra dans sa salle de cours. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et fixa la chaise vide. Il n'aimait pas trop que Kairi soit à Jardin Radieux, toute seule. Malgré que les serrures étaient fermées, il restait un certain « risque ». Il se remontait le moral en se disant qu'elle était avec des personnes qu'il avait eu du mal à battre. Des personnes de confiance.

Il sortit ses affaires, prêt à prendre des notes pour sa meilleure amie. Néanmoins, il remarqua une ombre dans son champ de vision et il leva le regard pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il put alors voir un des garçons de sa classe. Celui-ci se pencha sur sa table, prenant ses aises, en souriant.

\- Satoshi ?

\- Sora ! J'ai un petit… souci.

\- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Kairi ?

\- Malade. Répondit Sora.

\- Mais encore ?

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité aux autres. Si jamais ça revenait aux professeurs, il savait que Kairi aurait des problèmes. Et, pour Sora, c'était hors de question.

Il fut alors soulagé que le professeur rentre et ordonne à tout le monde de se mettre à leur place. Le brun soupira doucement avant de prendre son stylo et de s'apprêter pour ses notes.

µµµ

On était déjà jeudi. Sora suivait son professeur de japonais dans les couloirs. Il avait même sa mallette dans la main. En effet, le professeur avait trouvé un élève naïf qui voulait bien lui rendre ce service. Son âge devenant de plus en plus avancé, même sa mallette était lourde par instant.

Mais, surtout, le professeur appréciait beaucoup le brun, comme beaucoup des autres enseignants. Sora était toujours enjoué, poli et il faisait énormément d'effort même s'il brillait plutôt par ses points qui étaient souvent moyens bien que proche de la moyenne en géographie et en histoire.

L'homme le mena jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il lui reprit le cartable et il lui serra doucement la main avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Le brun attendit, fixant la porte. Celle-ci se rouvrit sur le même professeur, cinq minutes après. Il tendit des journaux à l'adolescent. Celui-ci les accepta en souriant.

Il le remercia avec ses effusions habituelles avant de sortir à toute vitesse hors des couloirs. Il arriva dans la cour. Un simple regard aux alentours et il vit que Riku n'était pas là. Il espérait arriver assez vite pour récupérer son sac. Il n'aimait pas quand son partenaire devait aller travailler avec ses affaires de cours.

\- Eyh !

Le brun se tourna vers un garçon qui était dans la classe de Riku. Le même qui avait frappé l'argenté au nez. Son partenaire commençait enfin à ne plus avoir mal. Il avait envie de parler à cet individu et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il sentait monter en lui ce qui avait si souvent eu lieu pendant sa deuxième aventure. Une boule de colère montait en lui.

La différence étant qu'elle était spontanée et incontrôlée jusqu'à ce que Roxas revienne pleinement en lui. Il savait que le blond vénitien qui sommeillait en lui était là pour faire exploser tout ce qu'il gardait confiné.

\- _Roxas calme-toi_. Supplia mentalement Sora.

\- Ce que tu as fait à Kairi est immonde !

\- Hein ? Dit le brun.

\- Tout le monde savait qu'elle craquait pour toi ! Dit le garçon d'un ton condescendant.

\- Pas Riku et moi, c'est étrange… Remarqua le porteur de Keyblade.

Il avait souvent entendu dire que « premier concerné, dernier au courant » c'était sans doute pour ça que ni lui, ni son partenaire n'avaient jamais rien vu.

\- Riku et toi, parlons-en.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu t'es mis avec lui !

\- J'étais au courant… merci. Répondit le brun, sans sarcasme.

\- Connard !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Kairi t'aime et toi, tu te tapes Riku !

L'homme lui envoya un coup de poing. Sora l'évita mais il tomba sur le sol, s'éraflant les genoux. Il se retint de gémir et il se redressa pour éviter un coup de pied. Il fit un saut en arrière avant de monter ses bras comme les boxeurs chinois le faisaient. En clair, à peu près de la façon dont Riku tenait sa Keyblade. Offrant protection au visage et au ventre.

\- Je ne me « tape » pas Riku ! Et tu devrais être content, au contraire.

L'homme s'avança écrasant les journaux qui étaient tombés sur le sol. Le brun eut une mine triste, en ayant besoin pour son partenaire. Ce seul instant de distraction suffit à son adversaire pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya sur le sol.

Sora gémit, ayant soudainement mal aux fesses. Il se redressa et il sentit encore Roxas qui bouillonnait en lui.

\- Tu oses dire que c'est ton amie, petit enculé ?!

\- Pas encore ! Et oui ! Kairi s'en est très vite remise ! Toi tu devrais être…

Nouveau coup de poing qui le fit reculer de trois pas. Le brun cracha un mélange de sang et de salive.

\- Elle est libre ! Hurla Sora sous la colère. Va te la taper au lieu de me frapper !

Le porteur de Keyblade sursauta. Il sentait que ça ne venait pas de lui. Il serra ses mains sur son ventre, comme si ça aurait pu avoir pour effet de calmer Roxas.

Le plus âgé voulut le frapper à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui hurla quand son poing frappa violemment le métal de la Keyblade. Sora recula.

\- Je te conseille… de te calmer… ça ne rendra pas Kairi heureuse.

Le brun le contourna alors qu'il hurlait, se tenant le poing. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'entende mais, pour une fois, Sora ne tenait pas à s'attarder. Il s'accroupir et il récupéra les journaux salit.

Il dut cracher encore un peu de sang et de salive et sentit sa mâchoire lui cuire. Il devrait trouver une excuse, pour le bien de son partenaire.

\- Ne parle pas de ça à Riku.

Le brun plia les journaux avant de courir pour rejoindre les grilles. Il remarqua immédiatement que son ami d'enfance n'était pas là. Il soupira avant de courir jusqu'à sa maison, espérant que l'argenté serait passé par là.

Il arriva chez lui et ouvrit la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Riku n'avait pas dû rentrer.

\- Je suis rentré ! Cria Sora.

\- Bienvenu à la maison ! Répondit Aiko.

Le brun retira ses chaussures, les rangea puis mis ses chaussons avant de venir rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Riku est rentré ?

\- Non mon chéri… pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas su récupérer son sac.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne t'en veut certainement pas. Lui dit sa mère avec un air malicieux.

\- Ça, je m'en doute.

\- Va donc ranger tes affaires et viens m'aider.

\- Oui ! S'écria Sora avant de filer à l'étage.

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Le côté qu'il avait laissé à Riku était toujours correctement rangé alors que le sien était dans un capharnaüm inconcevable. Entre les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, les feuilles de papiers chiffonnées, les emballages de casse-croutes et les déchets inidentifiable, c'était sûr que Riku, avec juste une veste sur le sol, avait l'air de ranger son côté. Il aurait été plus bordélique qu'on aurait continué de le croire.

Sora jeta ses journaux crasseux sur son bureau puis pendit son sac au dossier de sa chaise. Il repartit ensuite rejoindre sa mère, courant toujours à moitié. Il se posta à côté d'elle, se lava les mains, puis il entreprit de décortiquer les grosses crevettes avec elle.

\- Oh ! Tu as eu un coup de fil pendant que tu étais en cours.

Le brun tourna la tête vers sa mère en souriant. Ça devait forcément être Sa Majesté qui lui répondait enfin. Et encore heureux parce qu'il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour la souris.

\- J'ai répondu pour toi.

\- Et ?! Fit le brun en retirant la carapace d'un crustacé.

\- C'était Kairi. Elle te remercie encore et elle te fait savoir qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup. Elle pensera à vous ramener des cadeaux.

Sora eut un air déçu quelques fractions de secondes avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Tant mieux !

µµµ

Il était déjà vingt-et-une heure quand Riku entra enfin. Il poussa la porte en criant « je suis rentré » auxquels trois « bienvenu à la maison » firent écho. L'argenté eut un léger sourire. S'il se sentait bien ici, il tenait quand même à trouver un endroit où vivre et où il aurait un loyer à payer.

Il avait essayé de participer aux frais et, après avoir perdu trois fois au bras de fer devant Sora, il avait été forcé de revenir sur ce point. Il devait avouer que Masaie était assez fort mais il se promettait de redisputer un match sous peu.

Le commis retira ses chaussures et enfila ses chaussons. Il s'avança dans le couloir pour voir Sora venir à sa rencontre. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement en tendant les mains.

\- Sora…

\- Laisse, je vais le mettre dans notre chambre, d'accord ? Toi va t'installer dans la salle à manger, je vais venir faire réchauffer ton plat.

\- Sora… Essaya encore l'argenté.

Le brun lui prit le sac en souriant.

\- Papa et maman regardent leur film préféré. Je préfère ne pas les déranger.

Sora sourit une nouvelle fois avant de partir à l'étage. L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, plutôt mal à l'aise. Il répondit au signe de main d'Aiko puis se força à se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Il s'assit à la chaise qui était réservée. Une assiette était toujours là. Il dut attendre deux minutes avant que Sora ne revienne et fasse réchauffer le plat.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pris trop de temps.

\- C'est un simple sac, Sora.

\- Peut-être mais je n'aime pas moi.

\- En plus, c'est parce que tu as été chercher les journaux… tu fais trop pour moi. Remarque c'est des journaux pour que je me trouve un appartement. À croire que tu veux que je parte.

\- C'est faux ! Protesta le brun en posant le plat de spaghetti aux fruits de mers sous le nez de Riku.

\- Je sais. Et tu sais que tu ne me garderas pas ici.

\- Un jour… je te garderais auprès de moi. Dit Sora en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'argenté l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ce sera une joie.

Le brun sourit, un peu rassuré, il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait une peur : celle que leur histoire ne dure pas. Le pire serait que si leur amour se brisait, peut-être que leur amitié suivrait et il n'était pas sûr de supporter ça.

Il servit Riku et lui sourit. L'argenté commença à manger bien qu'il était un peu gêné. Il s'appliqua cependant à manger en se disant que ça devait faire plaisir à son partenaire. Ce dernier le ferait presque culpabiliser du fait que c'était lui qui lui cherchait les offres de maison.

D'autant plus que, quoi qu'il lui demanderait, Sora le ferait avec le sourire, même si ça lui déplaisait.

µµµ

Sora faisait ses devoirs sur son bureau. Il avait un efface-encre entre les lèves et son stylo courait sur les feuilles. Riku lui disait toujours d'utiliser un crayon mais là, il ne les retrouvait pas.

Son partenaire était actuellement absent parce qu'il prenait sa douche. Lui-même venait de la prendre et n'avait pas pris le bain parce qu'il avait des devoirs à faire. L'argenté avait la chance de n'avoir qu'un livre à lire.

Le brun regarda vers l'endroit où était située la salle de bain et il songea à ses parents. Il les avait souvent vu aller dans la salle d'eau ensemble. Ses parents étaient, pour lui, le couple idéal. Ils étaient ensemble depuis vingt ans et ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Bien que Masaie disait toujours « cent fois plus qu'au premier jour » ce qui faisait rougir Aiko avant qu'elle ne glousse.

Alors que les parents de Riku, même s'ils s'aimaient, étaient devenus plus distant avec le temps. Malgré cela c'était presque comique que ce soit l'argenté qui avait eu une petite sœur.

Sora se leva alors et il quitta la chambre. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'y entrer. Il put voir que Riku, lui, ne se gênait pas pour profiter de l'eau chaude.

\- Sora ?! S'étonna l'argenté.

\- Je peux m'occuper de toi ? Demanda le brun.

Riku ne sut si c'était l'envie ou le beau sourire de Sora qui le força à hocher bêtement la tête. Le plus jeune retira ses vêtements en rappelant qu'il venait de se laver. Il s'approcha de son partenaire et il vint se mettre à genoux derrière lui avant de commencer à frotter son dos.

L'argenté se laissa faire et il trouva cela même plutôt agréable. Il sentit les mains de Sora s'activer avec douceur avant que le brun ne pose la tête sur son épaule même si ça lui lançait dans la mâchoire.

\- Je t'aime Riku.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sora. Répondit le plus âgé bien que légèrement troublé par son ton.

Il se tourna pour être face à lui et il se saisit de sa main.

\- C'est stupide si je te dis que j'ai peur de te perdre ?

\- Non. Je ressens la même chose. Dit le plus musclé en se saisissant de lui par le taille pour le coller à lui au maximum.

\- Je crois… que je ne te laisserais jamais partir.

\- Ça ne risque pas, parce que je ne compte pas disparaître de ta vie.

\- J'ai sillonné tous les mondes deux fois pour te retrouver, je peux le faire une troisième fois. Rit Sora avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Riku sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser à la fois tendrement et passionnément.


	25. Dans un balancier

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 25 : Dans un balancier._

Dilan portait les affaires de Kairi en la suivant jusqu'aux jardins extérieurs de leur monde natale. Il était déjà l'heure pour la demoiselle. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle devrait prendre un portail et, sans manteau de l'Organisation, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Kairi aurait bien voulu rester mais elle était forcée de penser à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils lui manquaient et elle était sûre que l'inverse était vrai.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où les navettes se posaient toujours. Il y avait encore des personnes qui attendaient. Une nouvelle fois, Kairi put voir qu'on lançait des regards noirs à son protecteur.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et il se contenta de donner ses affaires à l'auburn quand la navette arriva. Celle-ci le remercia avant de le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire exactement.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir d'une façon peu singulière, qu'il ne l'oublie pas, mais elle ne voulait pas être trop théâtrale.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit le brun.

Kairi lui sourit de toutes ses dents. L'homme sortit des cahiers qu'il lui tendit. Ils étaient plus grands, plus larges mais plus fins que les journaux. L'auburn fut surprise par ce point. Elle se demandait ce que c'était.

\- Ce sont les idées de ta sœur à propos des réformes, ce dont on a parlé.

\- Oh… j'ai hâte de voir. Sourit l'auburn.

Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler des réformes et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Heureusement, Dilan lui avait donné ce qu'elle recherchait. C'était une magnifique opportunité pour elle.

Elle serait plus proche de sa sœur ainsi et, si le poids du Monde lui tombait sur les épaules, elle serait parfaitement au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

La demoiselle sourit à peine, néanmoins. Triste de devoir partir, de laisser l'homme aux rastas derrière elle. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire quand les portes de la navette s'ouvrirent. Elle préférait rester un peu éloignée pour l'instant. Avec les bousculades de ceux qui voulaient entrer et sortir.

\- Bon voyage…

\- Merci. Au revoir… on se reverra… et je t'appellerais.

L'homme sourit et hocha la tête. L'auburn se força à se détourner et elle entra dans la navette. Elle montra son billet en regardant vers le manipulateur de vent. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne légèrement. Elle se trouva une place et laissa le dispositif happer sa valise.

Kairi s'assit, s'attacha puis elle regarda par l'hublot en serrant les livres contre elle. Elle agita la main pour dire au revoir à Dilan.

La navette sortit du monde et l'auburn soupira. Elle regarda ses livres et, tout à coup, elle se mit à en vouloir à sa sœur comme elle en avait voulu à Riku. Elle ignorait si ses sentiments pour le manipulateur de vent avaient vraiment mutés et qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier plus qu'une amie le devrait ou, est-ce que c'était les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Sora qui avait juste changé de « récepteur » ?

Quoi qu'il puisse en être, elle était jalouse. Encore une fois, elle espérait quelque chose et ça se fermait sous ses yeux.

Kairi regarda les livres et elle serra les dents. Elle tenait vraiment à être digne de son statut de princesse mais elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère entrer en elle. Elle était dégoûtée d'avoir perdu les deux seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment. En ce sens là. Parce que, bien sûr, Riku comptait aussi beaucoup pour elle.

Elle aurait voulu hurler. Mais pas ici.

Elle regardait en arrière. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait, aujourd'hui, qu'elle savait que Sora et Riku s'aimaient. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle joint leur main, poussé Sora à accepter la nouvelle apparence de Riku ?

Mais pour Dilan, c'était différent. Elle pouvait en vouloir à Kaly. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses amis.

Elle ne la connaissait même pas.

µµµ

Dilan regarda la navette décoller avant de s'éloigner pour retourner dans le château d'Ansem. Il ne passa pas voir après ses amis, bien que sachant que Lea ne serait pas là et que Even et Ienzo liraient.

Il s'installa sur son lit avant de soupirer. Il pensait plus à Kairi que le bon sens ne le laissait faire.

C'était dérangeant. Il avait presque l'impression de trahir Kaly qui avait été bien plus qu'une amie.

_Comme tous les jours, Aeleus et moi prenions notre tour de garde à huit heures. Quand tout va mal, on devait rester quatre heures debout __à__ guett__er__ absolument rien. Puis vien__t__ le repas où on a au moins le plaisir d'être un peu avec Kal' et de pouvoir nous distraire. Avant de devoir supporter six heures de vide intersidéral._

_Enfin seulement, on rentrait chez nous et on essayait de faire nos devoirs. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile._

_Nous restâmes bien une heure seuls sans avoir le moindre problème avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de l'intérieur. Je me tourna alors pour voir Kal'. Celle-ci revêtait ses vêtements qui nous faisait signe, à Aeleus et moi, qu'elle comptait bien faire une virée dans la ville._

_Depuis un an, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Elle séchait ses cours sans honte et elle nous laissait la couvrir. Si Aeleus n'avait pas été particulièrement pour au début, c'était presque triste à dire, mais c'était notre travail._

_Nous devions protéger Kal' quelque soit les circonstances. Contre son père car elle allait faire des virées. Ou contre le peuple. Mais, aussi, si elle commettait, par exemple, un meurtre, il était de notre devoir de la protéger, de faire sauter sa peine ou, pire, en prendre la totale responsabilité._

_Il était plutôt bon de savoir que Kal' n'était pas de ce genre-là._

_\- Je vais au marché. Inutile de venir avec moi hein. Sourit-elle._

_\- Ce n'est pas très sûr._

_Aeleus était de loin le plus responsable. Je savais que Kal' savait s'en sortir seule et je la laissais souvent, trop au goût de mon meilleur ami, se débrouiller seule._

_\- Ienzo attaque câlin ! Lança Kal'._

_Nous remarquâmes alors seulement le petit, qui allait atteindre trois ans sous peu, se jeter dans les jambes d'Aeleus. Ce dernier l'attrapa. Ienzo détourna assez l'attention de mon meilleur ami pour que Kal' puisse s'enfuir._

_Je lui fis un signe de main sous le regard désapprobateur d'Aeleus._

_\- …Leus ! Prononça Ienzo en se blottissant dans ses bras._

_\- Au moins, tu n'es pas seul. Le taquinai-je._

_\- Comique. Lâcha mon meilleur ami._

_Une heure et demie plus tard, Aeleus était entré dans le château pour ramener Ienzo à son père adoptif : Even. Le petit commençait à se refroidir et on préférait éviter de se mettre Even à dos. Il avait accès à nombre__s__ de produit__s__ dangereux. Et, surtout, il était le conseiller du souverain de Jardin Radieux._

_C'est ce moment que Kal' décida de revenir. Elle avait les joues rouges noyées par les larmes et la morve au nez. Je laissais mon poste derrière moi et je la rejoignais immédiatement._

_De toute façon, au diable la protection du château ou du Seigneur quand il s'agissait de Kal'._

_Avec sa tenue toujours moyennement boueuse, impossible de savoir si elle pleurait car elle était blessée ou pas. Même si je doutais sérieusement qu'elle puise pleurer pour quelque chose de si futile qu'être blessée._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Dilan… c'est horrible… c'est Blanche…_

_\- Quoi ?!_

_Je songeai immédiatement aux réformes. Elle était pauvre, au service direct du souverain. Pour une raison X ou Y elle avait pu être battue ou encore enfermée. Voire pire. Mais pas question de le sous-entendre tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas clairement dit._

_\- Je… j'étais avec elle, comme d'hab et…_

_Elle redoubla de pleurs alors que ses mains tremblaient. Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras. Je veux la rassurer. Je sais ce que c'est. Mon père a été kidnappé pour cette réforme. Battu sur la place publique puis enfermé dans un cachot._

_On ne l'a plus vu depuis._

_C'est p__our ça que je travaille ici. Je ne veux pas que Kal' soit au courant de ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle doive subir ça. Même si au début, comme beaucoup, je souhaitais que la parfaite petite princesse sache de quoi était fait ce monde._

_\- J'ai… embrassé__e__ Blanche… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…__ Et… elle a répondu au baiser… je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… puis je lui ai peloté les fesses, elles étaient cool sous la main… c'est pas la question, mais…_

_Elle hoqueta puis renifla bruyamment d'une façon absolument pas distingué. __Je souris, rassuré. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi._

_\- Ce n'est rien ça, Kal'._

_\- Papa va me tuer !_

_\- Mais non…_

_\- Il dit que ce n'est pas convenable !_

_\- Ce n'est pas utile de lui dire…_

_\- Lui mentir ?!_

_\- Vu ta tenue, tu le fais déjà… un de plus ou un de moins… Lui dis-je._

_Elle me regarda avant de sourire faiblement. Elle essuya ses yeux avant de se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Je pouvais bien me douter que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Avoir une telle attirance… surtout dans ce milieu._

_Mais je me jurais d'une chose : Je serais toujours aux côtés de Kaly. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver._

_Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, essayant de la détendre au maximum._

_\- Je ne ferais plus jamais ça… c'est encore plus simple… se rouler dans la boue, c'est moins grave._

_\- Ne laisse pas ce monde, ton père ou qui que ce soit te changer, Kal'._

_Elle me sourit faiblement._

_\- J'essaierais._

_Je la serrai à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle s'y blotti, semblant rassurée. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi._


	26. Chamboulement

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 26 : Chamboulement._

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Riku avait son sac sur l'épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où était situé le restaurant où il travaillait. Il marchait d'un bon rythme en regardant souvent vers la cathédrale et l'horloge qui était au sommet.

Dans une demi-heure, il commencerait le travail. C'est pour ça qu'il dépassait, sans s'arrêter une seconde, le restaurant et qu'il continua jusqu'à la gare. Il tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il eut un léger sourire.

Il tendit la main et une autre vint s'entrechoquer contre la sienne avant que leurs doigts ne se mêlent. Il tira un peu la personne puis sourit à Sora. Celui-ci resserra leur main avant de se blottir tout contre lui.

Sa mâchoire ne lui faisait plus trop mal mais il avait mal ailleurs. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de s'apprêter à descendre sous la gare. Mais là, Riku s'arrêta pour regarder une affiche sur le mur.

\- Riku ?

\- Regarde, Sora.

Le brun tourna la tête pour voir une annonce juste en-dessous d'une immense affiche qui annonçait un concert. Il se pencha un peu et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce pour louer une chambre dans une maison.

Le plus jeune tendit la main et il prit l'annonce avant de la glisser dans sa poche, le tout sous le regard de Riku. Il lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- Allons chercher Kairi.

\- Ouais.

Ils prirent une entrée sur le côté et descendirent les escaliers, toujours main dans la main. Le brun regardait fréquemment Riku. Un petit démon lui ordonnait de jeter le papier dans une poubelle. Son partenaire n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'adresse, il aurait pu le forcer à rester à son côté.

Mais le petit ange, bien plus puissant, lui disait que c'était mal. Et, d'un certain côté, il était sûr que Riku reviendrait vers lui, un jour ou l'autre. Ça prendrait peut-être un mois ou quelques années mais, après tout, il avait confiance.

Ils arrivèrent sur les dalles de la vieille gare. Le brun tira doucement sur la main de son compagnon pour le mener vers un banc rouillé. Sora s'installa alors que l'argenté hésita un peu plus.

Il allait s'asseoir, poussé par les yeux de son partenaire, mais la navette arriva alors. Il sourit et força Sora à se relever. Ils s'approchèrent du ferry qui ouvrait ses portes. Kairi descendit moins d'une minute après, les cahiers contre sa poitrine et la valise à la main.

\- Eyh ! Les garçons ! Merci d'être venu me chercher !

\- C'est normal. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

\- Merci Sora ! Et toi Riku ?

\- Je vais aller voir après une chambre à louer.

Le brun prit le papier et il le tendit à l'argenté. Ce dernier le remercia et il regarda l'adresse qui était écrite.

\- C'est sur le chemin pour aller chez toi, Kairi.

\- Tu nous accompagnes ? Sourit l'auburn.

Riku hocha la tête. Sora eut un soupir rassuré. Il serra la main sur celle de son partenaire avant de proposer à la demoiselle de prendre ses valises. L'auburn la lui confia et ils partirent tous ensemble.

Kairi eut bien sûr le droit de raconter son voyage. Elle le fit avec beaucoup d'application, parlant de ce qu'elle avait appris et, bien sûr, de sa sœur. Elle mentionna quelques fois Lea et certifia à Sora que celui-ci allait bien. Chose qui, bien sûr, rassura le brun.

Dans sa quête d'une chose précise, que le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade ignorait toujours, il avait peur qu'il se perde, se fasse mal… ou pire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à une maison plutôt grande. Sora regarda la valise de Kairi dans sa main et hésita à tendre la main pour récupérer le sac de Riku. Ça commençait à faire lourd, certes, mais il y avait autre chose.

\- Attends Riku ! S'écria Sora alors que l'argenté s'approchait.

\- Oui ? S'étonna le plus âgé.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Moi aussi !

Riku sourit doucement et il s'approcha de la porte, Sora et Kairi de chaque côté de lui. Il sonna à la porte et il attendit, se demandant comment il allait se présenter.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans aux cheveux noirs mi-long attaché en queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux bleus assez clairs et de la peinture un peu partout sur sa peau pâle et sur ses vêtements.

L'argenté le fixa, un peu dépassé avant de soulever le papier, resserrant sa main sur celle de Sora. Dans le fond, il était bien content que son partenaire soit à son côté.

\- Bonjour… je m'appelle Riku. J'ai trouvé votre annonce. Dit-il.

\- Ah ? Ça a été plutôt rapide. Commenta l'individu en leur faisant signe de rentrer.

Riku jeta un regard vers son partenaire et sa meilleure amie. La demoiselle haussa les épaules alors que Sora souriait de toutes ses dents. L'argenté entra, suivit par les deux autres. Ils retirèrent chacun leurs chaussures et le suivirent une nouvelle fois dans le salon où il y avait plusieurs toiles.

\- Asseyez-vous où vous pouvez.

Kairi s'assit sur un accoudoir alors que Sora restait blottit contre Riku avec un petit geste discret de la tête. L'argenté retint un sourire doux mais il resta debout avec lui.

\- J'm'appelle Mikeal.

\- C'est cool ! C'est comme le nom de sa petite sœur avec un « l » en plus ! Sourit Sora.

L'argenté sursauta avant d'hocher la tête. Le propriétaire des lieux le regarda avant de lui faire un large sourire puis de reprendre contenance et de jouer avec un pinceau.

\- Voilà… j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour payer un loyer et la bouffe. Y aura une clé pour la chambre, salle de bain commune. Comme toutes les autres pièces. Mais avec une simple pancarte, j'entre pas dans la salle de bain. Je suis en école d'art et faut bien aider à payer… Mes parents voyages… vous pourriez comprendre.

Il sourit mystérieusement. Sora fronça les sourcils alors que Kairi se levait et s'avançait de quelques pas.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?!

\- Plus personnes n'ignore Sora, qu'on a tous oublié un an et son grand ami Riku.

Le brun battit des paupières avant d'avoir un rire gêné. Il savait que, maintenant, les habitants étaient au courant de la présence des autres mondes. Mais ils ne pensaient pas pour autant que les gens sauraient qu'eux les avaient sauvés.

Cependant, l'argenté y vit une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait laisser échapper.

\- Alors tu sais que je suis susceptible de partir à tout moment.

\- Oui… mais tant que tu paies.

Riku hocha la tête. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il préférait ça au fait de devoir vivre au crochet des parents de son compagnon.

\- À ce sujet… tu paies trois mois d'avance. Et pour la bouffe, tu me rembourses le commun à la fin du mois.

\- D'accord…

\- Je te laisse aller voir la chambre, troisième porte à droite. Si t'es ok, tu viens dimanche au plus tard, avec l'argent. Je te fais signer un contrat… tu te barres quand tu veux.

\- Je reste ici. Sourit Kairi.

L'argenté hocha la tête et il se laissa entraîner par son partenaire jusqu'à la dite chambre. Il prit le temps de l'observer mais il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. À cause de cet homme, de cet endroit qui sentait la peinture.

Mais il ne pouvait refuser cette opportunité. Il hocha la tête en direction de Sora. Ce dernier eut un faible sourire mais il le suivit jusqu'au salon où l'auburn fixait l'hôte qui s'était remis à dessiner.

\- Je pense qu'on se reverra dimanche. Dit Riku.

\- Parfait.

L'artiste marqua quelque chose sur un papier en fit un avion et il envoya le papier vers l'argenté. Celui-ci le récupéra et l'ouvrit pour pâlir légèrement en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas assez pour l'avance de trois mois. L'avantage était que pendant deux mois, ou au moins un, il n'aurait pas à payer.

Kairi s'éloigna et elle prit le bras de Riku pour l'entraîner dehors. Sora suivit et lança un « au revoir » à Mikeal. Ils marchèrent un moment avant que l'argenté ne soupir.

\- Je crois que j'aurais pas assez d'argent pour l'avance… Wakka et Tidus m'ont laissé dans la merde…

Sora ne put réprimer un sourire. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de sourire de la sorte, néanmoins. Mais le petit diable qui se dandinait, fictivement, sur son épaule ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content.

Riku allait rester plus longtemps avec lui, finalement.

\- Combien il te manque ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Mille munnies. Dit l'argenté.

\- C'est triste… Fit Sora.

\- Menteur. Lui dit Riku.

Le brun eut un léger sourire.

\- Je peux te les avancer.

\- Toi ? S'étonna le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade.

\- Oui ! Dilan m'a dit que j'avais de l'argent sur un compte en banque. Pas beaucoup parce que papa a été plongé « dans le néant »… mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

\- Je te rembourserais.

\- Il le fera. Il ne dormira pas tant qu'il ne le fera pas. Sourit Sora.

\- Pas besoin. Répondit Kairi.

\- J'ai essayé aussi.

\- Je te rembourserais. Certifia Riku avant de s'arrêter.

C'était là qu'il devait bifurquer pour aller travailler. Et il risquait d'être en retard à ce rythme là. Sora lui prit son sac et il lui sourit. Il accepta le baiser de son partenaire puis le regarda s'éloigner.

Il attendit de ne plus le voir qu'en vague silhouette avant de se remettre en marche et de suivre Kairi qui le menait jusqu'à sa maison.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Riku et toi ? Demanda la demoiselle.

\- Des choses…

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

\- Pas cette fois. Répondit Sora.

Il sourit faiblement et il la mena jusqu'à sa maison. Il lui confia ses affaires, lui colla un baiser sur chaque joue puis s'en alla en courant malgré la douleur qui le lancinait. Il regagna sa maison et il rentra en criant « je suis rentré ».

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de sa mère qu'il ôtait ses souliers, mettait ses pantoufles et il fila à l'étage.

Comme chaque jour, il retira son uniforme pour mettre les vêtements que Yen Sid lui avait fait faire par les trois bonnes fées. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il donnait à Riku.

Le voir partir serait douloureux, en plus, la maison qu'il habiterait serait loin à présent. Il avait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait goûté au plaisir de pouvoir l'avoir après les cours et de ne plus se contenter seulement des heures de pauses.

Il avait du mal à croire que Riku était toujours résolu à partir après _ça_. Mais il restait persuadé que son partenaire reviendrait toujours. Comme il lui avait promis plus d'une fois entre une multitude de « je t'aime » rauque.


	27. Grain de sable

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : Grain de sable._

_Hello journal !_

_Ce matin, ça a encore été la fête. J'ai quinze __ans__depuis à peine une semaine que papa agi__t __comme si j'aurais dix-huit ans demain. Il est comique. Mais il est aussi très inquiet pour moi, je le sais. Je ne devrais pas me moquer de lui, surtout que lui, il doit __avoir particulièrement dur avec Braig qui est toujours sur son dos._

_C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est venu me chercher au petit matin dans ma chambre. Il m'a à peine laissé le temps de m'habiller qu'il me traînait hors de la chambre pour m'emmener à la salle où papa recevait le « petit peuple »._

_Il est en grande discussion avec une femme. Elle doit avoir guère plus de la vingtaine. Je sens la main de Braig se faire plus dure et il me mène jusqu'au siège où il me fait m'asseoir sous le regard de papa._

_Un coup d'œil à l'heure et je ne manque pas de remarquer que je vais manquer un bon morceau du repas avec les gars qui m'attendent à l'extérieur._

_Je fixe la femme devant moi. Elle n'est pas moche mais pas particulièrement belle. Dilan dirait qu'elle n'avait rien « de commun » et vu mes attirances, je suppose que je dois avoir les mêmes goûts que lui. Encore heureux que je me suis sortie toute seule du circuit sinon on aurait dû être en concurrence à longueur de temps._

_Elle a des cheveux roux qui ondulent le long de son dos et des yeux verts. Braig me fait un signe avant de me montrer papa discrètement. Enfin… discrètement pour lui. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que le fait qu'il mette sa main devant son doigt puisse réellement le camoufler de papa._

_Je peux alors voir que papa sourit. Conquis. Je la regarde et je pen__ch__e un peu la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve mais d'un certain côté c'est bon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser à une seule femme de toute ma vie et pourtant, j'ai quinze ans._

_Il aurait largement eut le temps._

_Je regarde encore Braig qui me lance un large sourire. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je suis coupée par papa qui appelle Even. Je retiens un soupir excédé. J'ai pas envie de voir ce vieux pervers._

_Si on se demande qui est le moins fréquentable entre Braig et Even, la réponse ne tardera pas à venir. J'ai dû mal à croire qu'on puisse le laisser élever un enfant._

_Even arrive et il me sourit. Je me retiens de gerber sur mes « jolies » sandales rose. Il met Ienzo sur les genoux de papa. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux mais avec son visage sans expression._

_Je me demande s'il pense que je le hais. Par instant, on dirait que papa le préfère, peut-être parce que lui, il n'aura__it__ jamais à le marier. Que lui pourra__it__ reprendre le trône sans problème. Mais je ne lui en voudrais jamais pour si peu. Même si j'avoue que je me passerais bien de la case « mariage »._

_\- Wendy Land. Prononce la femme._

_Je tourne la tête vers elle pour lui sourire. Je pourrais au moins mettre un nom sur son visage si elle travaille chez nous. Ce dont je ne doute pas._

_Et puis, je peux y trouver mon avantage, moi aussi. Si papa est occupé à « courtiser » sa nouvelle… femme de ménage ? __I__l ne s'occupera plus de me trouver un mari. Et, avec de la chance, il me laissera largement le temps de remettre mes idées en place… avec mes sentiments, tout ça._

_\- Even, tu vas mener mademoiselle Land à ses appartements._

_\- __À__ ce sujet… serait-ce dérangeant si ma mère venait vivre ici avec ?_

_Papa accepte en souriant. Je regarde cette femme et je me demande s'il ne montre pas déjà ses sentiments. Pourquoi elles pourraient vivre ici et pas Dilan et Aeleus ?_

_Papa se lève et il accompagne Wendy jusqu'à la porte, Ienzo dans ses bras. J'ai entendu dire qu'avoir un enfant pouvait être bien pour la drague. Mais sur le coup, il préféra sans doute un adorable enfant plutôt qu'une grande asperge de quinze ans qui préfère se rouler dans la boue plutôt que manger des petits fours._

_\- Je sens que quelqu'un veut tremper son biscuit. Rit Braig en me laissant un regard._

_Je m'assure que papa à le dos tourné puis je lève mon majeur en la direction de cet enfoiré. Je m'éloigne rapidement et je sors de la pièce en lançant à papa que « j'ai faim ». Pas compliqué de comprendre que je vais rejoindre mes amis._

_Pour ça qu'il accepte en hochant la tête._

Kairi reconnut le nom de sa mère. Ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à lire. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures et elle devrait se lever tôt demain, puisqu'elle devait aider au déménagement de Riku, mais elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt une part de l'histoire de sa sœur.

Comment pouvait-elle s'arrêter après ça ?

Elle lut facilement cinq ou six passages avant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Pour elle, en tout cas.

_Bonjour Journal,_

_Je ne t'en ai pas trop parlé à cause des autres problèmes. Tu sais, réussir à savoir où j'en suis avec ma sexualité. J'aime bien ce mot. Mais quand Braig la prononcé devant papa, ça l'a horrifié. Je dois noter encore dans un coin de ma tête que c'est un mot interdit pour lui._

_Ce matin, après six mois de service auprès de nous, Wendy a été conviée pendant le repas. Elle mangeait habituellement dans sa chambre avec sa mère : Alice. Une femme plutôt sympathique mais qui est loin de l'être autant que les gars._

_Je ne manque pas de remarquer quelque chose alors qu'elle s'installe face à Braig. D'un certain côté, je la plains. Il bouffe la bouche pleine, c'est horrible. Et il parle en mangeant._

_Je l'ai déjà vu se ruer sur la nourriture. Et il mange moins que Dilan et Aeleus réuni pourtant il est, de loin, bien plus maigre._

_\- Félicitation pour votre grossesse ! Vous êtes à combien de mois ?!_

_\- Kaly !_

_Je sursaute alors que Braig essayait de cacher son rire. Papa préfère de loin m'appeler Lili, je sais bien que quand il utilise mon nom complet, c'est parce qu'il est fâché contre moi._

_J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi il m'en veut. Je félicite seulement une femme enceinte. Wendy regarda vers papa avant de me fixer et de sourire doucement._

_\- Depuis deux mois. Je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait autant. Je vais me demander s'il n'y a pas deux bébés qui se cachent. Rit-elle._

_Je souris alors que Braig éclate de rire, crachant des postillons mélangés à de la nourriture. Je me cache le visage avec les mains même s'il n'est pas directement devant moi._

_Wendy s'éloigne légèrement avant de se forcer à sourire._

_\- Merci de me trouver comique ?_

_\- Toi ?! Pitié ! C'est la gueule d'Ansem qui me fait marrer._

_Je me dis que c'est sans doute pour ça que papa ne veut pas que je parle mal. J'imagine que si je finissais comme lui…_

_Je défendrais bien papa mais je devrais utiliser mon langage « ordurier » et il ne serait pas particulièrement fier._

_\- __Ç__a suffit Braig. Pour une fois que Lili mange avec nous, tu pourrais être décent._

_\- Ouais, ouais. Pardon boss. Renifla Braig._

_Je mange une bouchée de patate. L'endroit est devenu étrangement tendu d'un coup. Je m'efforce alors de détendre l'atmosphère alors que je rêverais de m'enfuir et de rejoindre les gars._

_\- Qui est le père ?_

_Braig me désigne papa, je fronce les sourcils et le regarde. Celui-ci est devenu pivoine. Il se lève en frappant sur la table._

_\- __Ç__a suffit ! Le repas est terminé !_

_Il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour partir. J'attends qu'il sorte pour sauter sur mes pieds et récupérer de la nourriture avant que les cuisiniers viennent débarrasser. Braig se prend aussi des réserves alors que Wendy semble dépassée._

_Je viens coller un baiser sur la joue de Braig et lui souffle un « merci ». Il me sert d'excuse pour rejoindre les gars au moins. Je m'approche ensuite de Wendy qui prend un petit pain._

_\- C'est vrai ?_

_Elle rougit et hoche la tête._

_\- Tu vas avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur._

_\- Papa ado__re__rait un fils. Lui certifiais-je avant de partir en courant._

_Je croise Ienzo dans les couloirs. Je m'arrête et lui donne une part de tarte. Le coin de ses lèvres se soulève et il prend ma part de dessert. Je lui caresse la tête et je repars rejoindre les gars._

_Je sors et leur sourit. __Ç__a les surprend de me voir, sachant que j'étais supposé__e__ être avec papa mais ils m'aident à m'installer sur le sol._

Kairi jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Déjà presque minuit. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle allait vraiment avoir du mal à se lever. Quand elle pensait qu'elle devait aussi se remettre en ordre dans ses cours.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez de temps pour tout ça, et qu'elle serait assez réveillée. Mais d'un certain côté, elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à sa naissance. Et après, elle dormirait.

Puis, elle se calmerait… pour pas que les garçons la grille et le lui reproche.

Kairi inspira de l'air et elle continua de lire. Elle dut changer de livre, soulever l'avant-avant-dernier.

Elle avait pu voir que Kaly avait a peu près seize ans quand ce qui l'intéressait eu, enfin, lieu.

_Hi Journal !_

_Ce matin, j'ai été réveillée tôt par Even qui me confiait Ienzo. Inutile de te dire que j'étais surprise. Habituellement c'était lui ou papa qui s'en occupait. Ou encore c'était Aeleus, mais je supposais qu'il était trop tôt et que lui et Dilan ne sont pas encore arrivés._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Articulais-je difficilement._

_\- Wendy accouche._

_\- Ah…_

_Even n'est pas que le conseiller de mon père. Par ailleurs il n'est pas rien qu'un scientifique fou qu'il __v__aut mieux ignorer quand il est en pleine expérience. Non. Even est aussi médecin._

_Mais, honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas être soign__ée__ par lui. Plus je regarde et plus je pense que Ienzo aime sincèrement son père adoptif. Mais je me demande pourquoi. D'un autre côté, peut-être que Dilan et Aeleus se demandent comment je peux aimer papa._

_Je m'occupe d'Ienzo toute la matinée. Au repas, je l'emmène avec moi mang__er__. Wendy est enfin prête à accoucher selon les rumeurs dans le couloir. Mais ça veut aussi dire que papa n'est pas disponible. Pourtant aucun plat n'est prêt._

_Je fais rapidement des tartines et j'en donne une à Ienzo avant que nous sort__i__ons dehors. Dilan et Aeleus ont l'air plutôt content de nous voir. Dilan m'aide à m'installer, par habitude, et Aeleus s'occupe d'Ienzo._

_Il fallut encore trois heures, pendant lesquelles nous sommes resté avec les gars pour que papa vienne me chercher. Il me prend par la main et m'emmène à __s__a suite. J'ai à peine le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis__, qui gardent Ienzo__. Amis qui ne __l'intéresse__ pas une seconde._

_Je suis parfois surprise de la raison pour laquelle il est si proche de certains gardes et d'autre pas. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui poser de questions à ce sujet._

_Nous entrons dans l'espèce d'infirmerie. Wendy est allongée dans le lit et elle tient une toute petite fille. Papa m'emmène jusqu'à elle. Je suis contente pour cette enfant qu'il la reconnaisse._

_\- Elle s'appelle Kairi. Me dit-elle d'un ton peu enjoué._

_\- J'ai choisi le nom. Dit papa._

_Là, je comprends que le nom ne plaît pas à Wendy mais en tant que « simple domestique » elle n'a sans doute pas son mot à dire. Pourtant, c'est la mère de l'enfant._

_\- Papa, je crois Wendy n'aime pas… J'essaie avec douceur._

_\- Et alors, moi j'aime bien ! Me lâche-t-il._

_Even regarde papa alors qu'il lave ses « ustensiles ». Son regard, glacial, me rappelle celui que cet imbécile de Braig a souvent et celui que les gars peuvent avoir._

_Je me dis alors, qu'en effet, seul Ienzo peut être heureux d'avoir Even comme père et seule moi peut être heureuse d'avoir papa comme père._

_Quoique… plus exactement…_

_Je vais partager ça avec Kairi à présent._


	28. À mettre dans une boîte

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 28 : __À__ mettre dans une boîte._

Sora et Riku étaient en train d'empaqueter les affaires de ce dernier. Ils faisaient de grands cartons plus ou moins lourds. Il était rare, à l'île principale, que les habitants aient des voitures. L'endroit n'était pas si grand que ça et il était souvent plus simple d'aller à pieds ou, encore, avec des bateaux en contournant l'île.

Pourtant, Masaie avait une voiture. Elle tenait plus à la voiture de collection, le petit « bolide » qui n'avait pas sa place sur les petites routes comme celles des Îles du Destin. Mais ici, il y avait de lourds bagages.

Le père mettait les caisses dans le coffre, il comptait les emmener jusqu'à l'endroit mais il les laisserait décharger. Aiko voulait que Masaie profite du fait qu'il utilisait sa voiture pour aller chercher du matériel pour le jardin dans un magasin ouvert le dimanche.

Sora descendit les escaliers avec le carton contenant les vêtements de Riku. Il les posa dans la voiture, un peu stressé. Il continuait d'être un peu triste que son partenaire décide de partir. Mais il se disait qu'il irait souvent le rejoindre. Peut-être aussi qu'il pourrait l'accompagner jusqu'au travail.

Il regarda l'horizon pour voir que Kairi ne venait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure grâce à l'horloge dans l'entrée. Elle avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle viendrait les rejoindre pour les aider.

Avec Riku, ils avaient presque tous empaquetés et ils commençaient à tout descendre. Ainsi, elle se passerait de les aider. Sora ne doutait pas que c'était pour une raison qui valait la peine alors que l'argenté lançait, un peu cynique, que c'était sans doute parce qu'elle lisait ses livres.

Le brun fila dans sa chambre et il se dirigea vers le bureau pour voir la chaîne avec les couronnes qu'il avait récupérée auprès de Yen Sid quand ils avaient eu fini toute cette aventure.

Il la prit dans sa main et il la regarda avant de venir rejoindre Riku en souriant. Celui-ci terminait de ranger les affaires que Aiko l'avait forcé à mettre dans la salle de bain.

\- Riku ?!

\- Hm ?

\- J'aimerais que tu prennes ça. Sourit le brun.

L'argenté se tourna pour voir la chaîne.

\- Sora… Fit-il, voulant sans doute refuser.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu auras un petit quelque chose de moi.

\- Ça te ferait si plaisir ?

\- Oui !

Riku soupira et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre la chaîne en le remerciant. Le brun sourit et il lui prit la caisse des mains. L'argenté glissa le « bijou » dans sa poche et il mit les dernières affaires dans le carton. Sora le ferma, lui vola un baiser puis fila en bas pour l'apporter.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant une silhouette au loin. Il déposa son paquet dans la voiture puis courut rejoindre la personne. Celle-ci n'était autre que Kairi, les yeux un peu cernés, mal caché sous du maquillage.

\- B'jour Sora ! Je ne suis pas trop tard, hein ?

\- Un peu… mais il y a encore des trucs à emballer !

Kairi sourit et elle fila dans la maison. Elle salua tout le monde avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance. Sora sourit et il réarrangea les caisses pour qu'elles prennent le moins de place possible, fredonnant la musique d'un célèbre jeu.

L'auburn s'occupa de tout empaqueter sous les directives de Riku qui descendait les cartons avec Masaie. Sora mettait tout dans le coffre alors qu'Aiko leur préparait de la citronnade pour les rafraîchir après tous ces efforts.

Il était presque midi quand ils eurent enfin fini. Le père de Sora lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme. Riku s'installa à l'avant, sous la demande de l'homme alors que les plus jeunes s'installaient à l'arrière. Tous s'attachèrent et attendirent le père.

Ce dernier ne tarda à venir. Il s'installa et démarra sa voiture. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Mikeal en moins de cinq minutes. Masaie sortit de la voiture et il attendit que son fils en fasse de même pour lui embrasser le front puis lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il donna un coup sur l'épaule de Riku quand il fut à sa portée avant de faire un simple signe de main à Kairi.

L'argenté prit l'enveloppe avec l'argent avant d'aller sonner à la porte. Mikeal vint ouvrir rapidement et il décocha un sourire à Riku.

\- Content de voir que tu acceptes… entrez !

Il se poussa et les laissa alors que Sora avait les clés de la voiture dans ses mains. Ils s'avancèrent et regagnèrent une nouvelle fois le salon. L'artiste récupéra l'argent et il recompta tout avant de donner les papiers au plus âgé des trois amis. Celui-ci l'accepta et il lut correctement tout puis signa.

\- Et bien voilà ! On est fixé sur ce point !

\- Merci. Répondit Riku.

\- Y a des sandwichs dans la cuisine et prenez votre temps pour le déménagement. Criez si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête alors que l'argenté le remerciait encore. Sora sortit le premier et il alla chercher une boîte. Kairi le suivit. Elle serra les dents et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- Sora ?! J'ai une question ! Fit-elle alors que Riku sortait.

\- Oui ?

\- Quel prof est doué en politique ?

\- Oh ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? Interrogea Mikeal.

\- Les profs m'aiment bien, c'est chouette. Sourit Sora.

\- Chouette… tu en tires avantage…

Le brun sursauta alors que l'autre brun le fixait de ses yeux bleus clairs. Il avait l'air de sérieusement le prendre pour un menteur. Sora se tourna légèrement vers Riku quand celui-ci entra avec un des cartons les plus lourds.

Ce dernier compris, au manque d'activité et au regard de son partenaire, que l'ambiance était devenue lourde et tendue. Il fronça les sourcils et il s'approcha de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sora ?

\- Je tire avantage des professeurs ?

\- Hein ? Mais non… ils t'adorent. Sourit Riku.

Le brun sourit, content, avant de grimper les escaliers pour aller poser le carton. Kairi le suivit rapidement. Elle entra dans la pièce avec lui et elle sourit.

\- Alors ? Tu as le nom d'un prof, ce serait important. Surtout la… politique institutionnelle ?

\- Je pense que le professeur Hiyao s'y connaît.

\- Génial ! Merci ! Il faudra que je lui parle demain.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, Kairi. Remarqua l'argenté en posant son paquet.

\- J'ai peu dormi. Répondit l'auburn.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Riku.

La seule présence féminine secoua vivement la tête. Elle éclata de rire avant de partir en courant pour continuer de tout emmener en haut. Riku se vit pousser par ses amis à tout déballer pendant qu'eux montaient les cartons, pour gagner du temps et parce que lui seul pouvait savoir où il voulait mettre quoi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste quinze minutes pour prendre quelques sandwichs et boire un peu.

Malgré la pause, trois heures après, Kairi et Sora étaient à déballer sur la fin, sous les directives du plus âgé. Et ils eurent, enfin, fini.

L'auburn fit un signe d'au revoir à Mikeal avant de filer dehors où Masaie les attendait depuis une demi-heure, rangeant ce que Aiko leur avait demandé. Il s'était arrêté pour aller manger quelque chose en ville.

Sora regarda son amie partir avant de s'approcher de Riku.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, merci Sora. On se voit demain à l'école.

Le brun serra les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. L'argenté lui fit un faible sourire pour essayer de le rassurer. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le porteur de Keyblade eut un léger sourire. Il se blottit un instant contre lui et il se força à sortir quand Kairi l'appela. Il prononça muettement un « je t'aime ». Riku répondit au sourire et souffla un « moi aussi ».

Sora se força à sortir et il rejoignit son père qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant doucement.

\- Fait pas cette tête, Riku ne t'abandonne pas.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aurais préféré rester avec lui.

\- Tu as la vie devant toi.

Masaie lui tapota les joues avant de le pousser à s'installer. Le brun s'exécuta. Il s'attacha puis il regarda vers Kairi qui s'était assisse et lui souriait doucement. Elle se promettait que ce soir, elle se coucherait tôt pour rattraper son retard de sommeil.

Elle avait déjà l'impression qu'elle s'endormait par moment mais elle voulait cependant être présente pour Sora qui aurait vraisemblablement besoin d'elle.

Elle se redressa sur la banquette arrière et elle passa ses bras autours du siège de Sora et de ses épaules.

\- Eyh ! Faut que tu viennes chez moi ! D'acc ?!

\- Tu veux que je te remette à niveau à l'école ? Sourit le brun.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Vous nous déposerez d'vant chez moi ?

\- Bien sûr, Kairi. Répondit l'homme.

L'auburn rit alors que Masaie tapotait rapidement l'épaule de son fils avant de reconduire avec prudence.

µµµ

Sora attendait, sac sur l'épaule, devant les grilles de l'école. Il s'était levé très tôt et il était parti directement pour être à l'école au moment même où elle ouvrait ses portes. Il s'était juste absenté pour prendre un café froid dans un distributeur. Il avait trouvé ça très bon mais ça lui montait à la tête.

Il avait vu beaucoup de gens rentrer, ainsi que de nombreux professeurs mais toujours pas de Riku. Il voulait savoir comment allait son partenaire, comment s'était passé sa première nuit.

Il sourit en le voyant enfin arriver, quinze minutes avant la sonnerie des cours. L'argenté vint le rejoindre et il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Comment ça s'est passé Riku ?!

\- Bien. C'était… pas mal. Un peu bizarre mais pas mal.

\- Ce n'est pas trop loin ?

\- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi comme ça.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop gentil. Sourit Riku.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ça fait mon charme !

L'argenté l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le brun voulut se blottir contre lui, soulagé que tout se passait bien pour lui, quand un bras l'agrippa et le tira violemment en arrière. Riku s'apprêta à intervenir mais il soupira, rassuré en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kairi qui tenait des livres contre elle.

\- Sora ? On va voir le prof, vite ? S'il te plaît ! Je dois lui donner ça !

\- Oh… Riku, on se voit aux pauses ?

\- Je sais où tu as cours avant midi, je viendrais vous chercher.

\- Si je paie pour nous trois ! Sourit Sora.

\- D'accord. Céda l'argenté, le voyant fort déterminé.

Le brun sourit, lui vola un baiser avant de se laisser tirer en arrière par Kairi. Il lui prit la main et ils coururent pour rejoindre le professeur en question.


	29. Se salir

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie ci : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 29 : Se salir._

Les dents serrées, Dilan faisait des allers-retours dans tout le château comme Lea l'avait lui-même fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. À la différence que, lui, cherchait quelque chose de bien plus accessible.

Il regagna une des salles de science. Il y en avait à foisons dans cet endroit puisque Ansem le Sage avait quand même été, avant tout, un scientifique fier de ce statut et que c'était la même chose pour son bras-droit.

Il la trouva malheureusement vide. Dilan ferma les yeux et il resta un moment inerte avant de sortir de la pièce et de se rendre dans un des luxueux salons. Ceux qui débordaient de richesses, entre peu d'animaux, vrais ou pas, pour couvrir les fauteuils. Ou encore les meubles en acajou.

C'était à la fois pathétique et comique de se rendre compte de ça. Surtout que Dilan faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui savaient qu'Ansem avait voulu faire de Jardin Radieux un endroit des plus merveilleux.

\- Que fais-tu là ?!

\- Je range l'alcool. Répondit la personne.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit de verres brisés. Il s'approcha pour voir que l'individu jetait les bouteilles dans une poubelle en métal et qu'elles se brisaient sur le fond.

\- Ranger…

\- Plus rapide, et plus sûr. Que voulais-tu ?

\- On n'a pas installé un téléphone ?

La personne remit sa mèche en place pour qu'elle ne couvre qu'un œil et pas deux. Il redressa la tête pour regarder son aîné.

\- Dilan… est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non.

\- On l'a, évidemment, installé dans la salle avec l'ordinateur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux téléphoner ?

\- Je veux appeler Kairi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ienzo sourit et il se redressa avant de jeter la dernière bouteille dans sa poubelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Soupira celui aux rastas.

\- Je suis peut-être jeune, pas intéressé par tout ça et scientifique mais je ne suis pas à côté de la plaque pour autant. Elle te plaît.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

\- Tu rougis. Sourit Ienzo, cruellement.

\- Tu mens ! S'écria Dilan.

\- Oui, en effet. Tu t'es fait piéger. Fit l'illusionniste avant de quitter la pièce.

Le manipulateur de vent retint une salve d'insulte avant de se rendre dans la salle qui l'intéressait. Le pire étant qu'Ienzo avait vraiment raison. Kairi lui plaisait sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Mais ça le gênait que ce soit le méché qui s'en soit rendu compte. Un des membres les plus froids de l'ancienne Organisation. Un des plus calculateurs. En un mot comme en cent, ce n'était pas le genre à débusquer les sentiments avec facilité.

Il se dirigea vers la zone désirée et il trouva le téléphone sans problème. Il le fixa en hésitant à appeler ou pas. Seul Ienzo et Even savaient tout sur tout ici. C'était plutôt le blond qui dirigeait au vu de son âge avancé mais puisque le bleu-gris était plus discret, il l'avait choisi.

Il se demandait s'il devait quand même appeler l'auburn. Et si l'illusionniste en parlait autour de lui quand même ?

Dilan composa quand même le numéro que Kairi lui avait donné. Ce serait trop stupide de passer à côté d'occasion juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle autour d'eux. Il espérait quand même que dans ce cas-là, Aeleus serait de son côté.

Le manieur de lance écouta les tonalités. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de Kairi dire :

\- Maison du Maire de l'île principale, Kairi Radiant à l'appareil, je vous écoute.

\- C'est Dilan.

\- Dilan ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Moi aussi ! Sora m'a présenté un professeur qui s'y connaît en politique insti… enfin ce que tu avais dit sur le post-it à l'intérieur des cahiers.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je prends ça très au sérieux.

\- Tu veux faire comme ta sœur ? Demanda Dilan, un peu inquiet quand même.

\- Oui et non. C'est important que votre monde soit correctement dirigé. Le professeur dit que les idées de Kaly sont très bonnes. Je soulignerais toujours que toutes les idées viennent d'elle.

Le manipulateur de vent ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regarda les machines autour de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose. Le genre de chose qu'on n'oubliait pas mais qu'on enfonçait dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne utile.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur elle.

\- Oh ? Il ne me reste pourtant que deux carnets.

\- C'est le genre de chose qu'on écrit pas dans les livres parce que ça se fait.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle faisait de la poterie.

\- C'est vrai ! Ça a un rapport avec la boue ! Réalisa Kairi.

\- Plus ou moins. Son… votre père n'était pas trop d'accord mais elle était très douée.

\- Génial !

µµµ

Kairi avait parlé pendant une heure entière avec Dilan. Elle s'était sentie très bien avec lui et elle se disait de plus en plus qu'il lui plaisait. Mais elle était prise entre deux feux quand il lui parlait de Kaly.

D'un certain côté, elle était contente que le manipulateur de vent lui parle de sa sœur mais, d'un autre côté, elle était très triste qu'il parle d'elle. Elle avait la sensation qu'il l'aimait et elle était jalouse.

Elle savait que sa sœur n'avait de l'attirance que pour les filles, pourtant, ça n'empêcherait pas Dilan d'être amoureux d'elle, qu'il soit du bon sexe ou pas.

Néanmoins, Kairi s'était rendue dans une boutique spécialisée. Elle avait trouvé un tour à poterie, de l'argile et des ustensiles pour pouvoir travailler avec. Tout était assez lourd mais elle prit sur elle et, après avoir payé, rentra chez elle.

Elle se rendit chez elle et elle monta dans sa chambre où elle commença à s'installer. Elle ne savait pas comment faire mais elle était déterminée sur ce point.

Elle fit tourner le tour et elle commença à essayer de faire quelque chose avec. Elle passait ses mains sur la matière dure et rugueuse dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne molle. L'auburn réalisa alors qu'elle aurait probablement dû demander à Dilan comment faire.

Mais elle pensa alors à une autre solution. Elle se redressa en souriant et elle fila en bas.

µµµ

Riku venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Il avait eu terminé plus tôt son travail et il avait pu rentrer avant dix-huit heures. Mikeal était sorti pour aller chercher à manger dehors et il en profitait pour essayer de joindre Mickey. Sora ne réussissait toujours pas et ça inquiétait son partenaire.

Évidemment, il voulait absolument lui remonter le moral. Et ce même s'il devait passer pour un harceleur auprès de Mickey. Il savait que Sora avait appelé sa Majesté plus d'une fois.

Par instant, la bonté de Sora était un réel problème. Non seulement parce qu'il était si doux et naïf qu'on se servait de lui. Mais aussi parce que sa gentillesse le rendait presque fragile.

Pour l'instant, il en voulait presque à Sora d'être « son idéal ». Parce qu'il se rendait faible pour lui faire plaisir.

Il venait à peine de remettre le combiné du téléphone à sa place qu'il se mit à sonner. Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha. Était-ce Mickey enfin revenu ? Minnie ? Ou un des amis de Sora ?

\- Allô ? Dit-il après avoir décroché.

\- Allô ! C'est Kairi !

\- Oh… salut. J'habite un peu trop loin, c'est ça ? Se moqua gentiment l'argenté.

\- Non ! Enfin un peu. Mais j'aurais eu besoin de l'aide de ton colocataire !

\- Mikeal ? Euh… là il est pas là mais tu lui veux quoi ?

\- J'aimerais faire de la poterie ! Il est artiste non ?

\- Po…

L'argenté se passa la main sur le visage. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que Kairi se mette en tête une telle idée.

Mais, honnêtement, il préférait ne pas demander. Il craignait la réponse. Et craignait que si Kairi lui dise, il s'énerve sur elle.

Ainsi, il préférait de loin ne pas quémander, rester dans l'ignorance et rester calme auprès de sa meilleure amie.

µµµ

Dilan cherchait encore après Ienzo. Il ne tarda à le trouver auprès d'un autre mini-barre en train de vider l'alcool. Il s'approcha et il se saisit de la poubelle qu'il trouva vite lourde.

\- Ah Aeleus, merci.

\- C'est moi.

\- Dilan…

Le brun lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Ienzo glapit et se frotta la zone devenue douloureuse.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir, _toi_ plus qu'un autre.

\- Le sentir, _Monsieur_. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais j'aimerais savoir.

\- Tu veux savoir si Kairi est attirée par toi ?

Ienzo eut un sourire presque sadique.

\- C'est pas marrant si je casse le jeu.

Il fit mine d'envoyer un baiser à son collègue avant de s'éloigner, lui recommandant de jeter ça dans une « poubelle appropriée ».

\- Tu sais qu'avec le temps, tu es devenu détestable ?

\- Tu me dis ça maintenant parce que tu m'en veux ! Lança le bleu-gris.

Dilan soupira. C'était assez énervant de se dire que Ienzo savait toujours mettre le doigt sur ce qui était juste ou pas. Il emmena la poubelle à l'endroit désigné par le stratège. Ce qui lui permit de voir la ville.

Pour l'instant, elle était sous la coupe de Léon mais il savait que l'endroit ne lui revenait pas. Il faisait revenir le Jardin Radieux d'antan. Malheureusement, sur beaucoup trop de point.

Il avait l'impression de revoir les mêmes gens dans le caniveau et les mêmes dans une maison, bien au chaud.

Il avait suivi le plan de Xehanort parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ansem avait dû mourir, malgré le fait que ça aurait fait du mal à Kaly, dans l'espoir de redresser ce monde. Mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Même l'Organisation avait été plus agréable. Que l'on soit bas ou pas dans les échelons.


	30. Hors de ces murs

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

Note 2 : Chapitre court mais je l'aimais beaucoup comme ça alors…

* * *

_Chapitre 30 : Hors de __ces__ murs._

_Bonjour journal._

_Je ne pensais pas que papa ferait ça un jour. Je pensais qu'il était toujours de mon côté à part pour mon orientation sexuelle. J'ai déjà dix-neuf ans, mais je suis forcée de vivre à son crochet. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir de chez lui. Pour faire quoi ? Allez dans le caniveau ?_

_Le seul avantage du caniveau c'est que je pourrais me traîner dans la boue et que ça fera rire mes anciens « amis »._

_Je ne peux pas faire comme Dilan et Aeleus, quitter le nid. Eux l'ont fait pour soulager leurs parents du poids financier qu'ils étaient, moi je le ferais pour quoi ? Par égoïsme ? En lui brisant le cœur ?_

_C'est con, mais je sais que je ne tiendrais pas dans la rue. Comment le pourrais-je ? Moi la princesse qui a été nourrie, logée et choyée pendant vingt ans._

_Deux ans que je travaille sur les réformes dans le dos de papa. Je sais que je ne peux pas lui montrer. Il est persuadé que Jardin Radieux est merveilleux parce qu'il ne voit que la surface, la jolie couche toute propre sans une once de terre._

_Je comptais demander son aide à Even mais je me doute que je ne pourrais pas. Plus maintenant._

_Ce matin, Kairi a fêté son deuxième anniversaire. Avec Wendy, nous avons tout préparé. Selon Aeleus, dont sa petite sœur avait maintenant six ans, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment s'en souvenir mais on tenait quand même à lui faire ce plaisir._

_Je me suis arrangé__e__ avec les cuisiniers pour lui faire un gâteau qui semblait prodigieux pour sa taille. J'avais déjà pour idée qu'après la fête, avoir donné une part à Braig, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus et Dilan, alors j'en donnerais aux gens dans la rue. Ce n'était que du gâteau mais ça pouvait déjà leur remplir l'estomac._

_Wendy, elle, s'est occupée des décorations avec sa mère. Papa, lui, ne comptait pas participer. J'avais pu entendre une violente dispute entre elle et lui ce matin. Je peux la comprendre. Si j'adore le prénom Kairi, elle, elle ne l'a jamais supporté. Et papa renie sa fille ?_

_Honnêtement, je pense que j'aurais été pareille. Et je suis obligée de me rendre compte que les regards qu'il recevait n'étaient pas anormaux. Va savoir j'aime encore papa. Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Même si c'est encore plus un enfoiré que ce que je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui._

_Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi et j'ai la stupidité de penser que c'est tout ce qui compte._

_J'ai réussi à faire inviter Ienzo en dernière minute. Je me dis qu'une fête serait bien pour lui. Il a toujours l'air renfermé sur lui__-même__ et je suis presqu'inquiète pour lui. J'espère que la fête le déridera, alors qu'il n'a même pas encore de ride !_

_Personnellement, je pense que la fête est prodigieuse. Il y a trois cadeaux pour elle. Wendy lui offre des livres pour apprendre à lire, Alice des peluches et moi des jouets pour jouer dans le sable._

_Je pense que j'ai envie qu'elle veuille se salir aussi. Peut-être pour trancher avec son statut de princesse ou pour qu'elle et moi nous soyons plus proche de notre peuple. C'est ainsi que nous sommes les meilleurs souverains, j'en suis persuadée._

_Wendy va s'occuper de la découpe du gâteau quand la porte s'ouvre sur papa. Je suis heureuse : il va participer._

_Grosse erreur._

_Erreur d'idiote._

_\- J'ai pris une grande décision._

_\- Laquelle ? Je demande._

_\- Tu te préoccupes trop de Kairi et tu mets tes études de côtés. Tu as vingt ans et tu dois être capable de reprendre le trône après moi hors tu n'en es pas capable._

_\- Bien sûr que si !_

_\- __Ç__a suffit Kaly ! Tu n'en es pas capable ! De ce fait j'ai décidé que vous trois, vous allez quitter mon château et sur le champ._

_\- Ansem ! Proteste Wendy._

_\- C'est Seigneur Ansem pour toi. Siffle papa._

_Je prends Kairi dans mes bras, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je vois Ienzo ouvrir la bouche, ce qui me surprend. Il n'a pas dit un __mot__ en six ans de vie, va-t-il le faire aujourd'hui ? N'est-il pas muet ?_

_\- Retourne chez ton père ! Aboie papa en désignant Ienzo._

_Il ferme la bouche, se lève et sort rapidement. Je jurais de le voir avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Je me lève, serrant Kairi dans les bras. C'est là que je le vois : Braig. Il sourit. Le sourire de celui qui va faire du mal et jubile d'avance._

_Il s'approche de moi et m'arrache Kairi des bras._

_\- Rends la moi fils de pute ! Connard ! Enculé ! J'explose en tendant les bras vers elle._

_\- Je ne crois pas. Sourit Braig sous le regard choqué de papa._

_J'inspire de l'air sous son air goguenard._

_\- Dilan !_

_Je vois papa se mettre les mains sur les oreilles alors que j'expulse tout l'air de mes poumons. J'ai mal à la gorge mais c'est le seul qui peut m'aider._

_Une gifle violente me fait taire. Je crois d'abord que c'est cet enfoiré de Braig mais je me fige en voyant qu'il s'agit de papa. Je retiens un chapelet d'insulte, son regard me signifie que je l'ai déjà suffisamment déçu aujourd'hui._

_\- Vous sortez immédiatement ! Si vous n'allez pas tout de suite faire vos affaires pour quitter ma demeure, je vous ferais mettre à la porte ainsi._

_Wendy et Alice s'échangent un regard avant de quitter la pièce sous l'air satisfait de papa. __À__ cet instant même, Dilan arrive enfin. Il me fixe puis regarde Kairi dans les bras de Braig._

_\- Dilan ! Retourne immédiatement à ton poste._

_\- Récupère Kairi, il veut la mettre à la porte !_

_\- Il doit écouter _mes_ ordres Kaly ! C'est moi qui le paie._

_\- L'argent… il n'y a que l'argent pour vous !_

_\- C'est ce qui gouverne le monde !_

_Braig disparaît soudainement au moment où je supplie Dilan des yeux. Ce dernier se tourne vivement pour parler à quelqu'un dans le couloir._

_\- N'utilise pas ça ici !_

_J'entends le rire ignoble de Braig. Papa sort de la pièce et je le suis, bien décidée à essayer de faire changer son avis. Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, je me saisis de l'occasion et ouvre la bouche._

_\- Ansem !_

_Even._

_Je tourne la tête pour le voir avancer vers papa, Ienzo trottinant derrière lui._

_\- Ce n'est pas le moment de m'embêter !_

_\- Ienzo m'a dit que…_

_\- Toi et ton illettré de fils n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire ?!_

_J'ouvre grand la bouche alors qu'Ienzo fond en larme. Il ne parle jamais, il ne sait pas lire. Par beaucoup de point, on pourrait croire que c'est un attardé. Mais il sait que savoir lire est important pour son père._

_Even se saisit d'Ienzo et il le serre contre lui._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai la nausée. Je ne vois pas Kairi. Je regarde papa et je m'enfuis en courant pour retourner dans ma chambre._

_La vie ne m'a pas appris à devenir adulte. Je le sais aujourd'hui. Je ne suis qu'une enfant._


	31. Conseils

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 31 : Conseils._

Sora était assis devant le téléphone. Sa mère lui avait répété trois fois de faire autre chose que ça mais il attendait un appel du roi Mickey, ou de sa femme ou encore de ses anciens compagnons de route.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient sans nouvelle ainsi mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait presque eu envie d'aller voir Riku et de lui demander de l'emmener à Disneyville.

Mais il savait aussi que Riku avait souvent dû passer de très mauvais week-end à cause de Kairi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça, lui aussi. En plus, il commençait à peine à se faire à sa nouvelle vie, entre l'installation dans sa chambre, son nouveau colocataire et le fait qu'il devait garder son sac pour le travail.

Riku n'avait rien contre mais ça gênait fortement Sora. Il lui avait déjà souvent demandé pour s'en occuper mais il savait aussi que ça voulait dire qu'il devrait faire un grand détour. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle son partenaire refusait qu'il s'en occupe.

Néanmoins, il était souvent seul à présent. Kairi passait son temps avec le professeur Hayao pour les problèmes de politique de Jardin Radieux et quand elle avait du temps pour elle, elle s'entraînait à la poterie.

Elle passait également beaucoup de temps chez Riku, pour Mikeal, ce qui rendait Sora jaloux. C'était presque stupide. Il savait que l'argenté l'aimait et aussi que Kairi n'était pas intéressée par lui, au contraire, alors il se savait ridicule. Ce qui n'empêchait qu'il souhaitait être à sa place.

Sora bondit en entendant le téléphone sonner. Il se saisit immédiatement du combiné et glapit un « allô » presque rauque.

\- Ça peut être une amie à moi ! Titilla sa mère.

\- Allô ?!

\- C'est Lea ! Cria Sora à Aiko.

\- C'est mon oreille. Lança le roux.

\- Oups, pardon. J'attends un appel, désolé !

\- Je dois couper pour laisser la ligne ?

\- Pas si tu as besoin d'aide. Sourit Sora.

\- Justement.

Le porteur de Keyblade sembla surpris. Il s'appuya cependant contre le mur.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est parce que… tu as cherché Riku et Kairi pendant très longtemps, non ?

\- Oui ! Ça a pas été facile ! Rit Sora.

\- J'ai promis de toujours ramener mes amis… toujours. Et c'est stupide mais ça ne m'avait… jamais pris autant de temps.

Le brun serra les dents, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il en était. Il se demandait combien de temps il avait cherché. Pas longtemps dans le fond… mais ça s'était étalé sur beaucoup de temps.

Il porta sa main à son cœur avec une certaine inquiétude. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait réagi s'il avait perdu la volonté de chercher Riku ?

Il avait presque « peur » que ce soit bien ça que lui dise Lea. Dans ce cas-là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devoir dire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation.

\- J'ai… un peu perdu cette volonté… j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive à rien. J'ai déjà cherché dans beaucoup de monde.

\- Ne perds pas courage ! Moi, ils sont venus vers moi, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins ! Laisse tourner ta chance.

\- Mouais…

Connaissant Lea, Sora s'imaginait qu'il se grattait la nuque d'un air gêné. Le brun continua de sourire alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait juste l'impression que s'il souriait, le roux l'entendrait et serait plus détendu.

Mais c'était un vain espoir vu qu'il entendit un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sora… attendre, je suis pas doué pour ça.

\- Mais si tu arrêtes de le chercher, tu vas devoir attendre.

\- Je passerais à autre chose…

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Non. Soupira Lea.

Le brun sourit doucement. Toujours aussi inutilement.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ?

\- Moi ? … J'aime Riku, c'est tout… et toi ? Tu peux te trouver un moteur de recherche ?

\- Oui… facilement… je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais… c'est mon meilleur ami. Si ramener mes amis est important, pour mon meilleur ami, ça doit être cent fois plus important, non ?

\- Oui ! J'en suis sûr !

\- Merci Sora… je ne perdrais pas espoir… Et sache, Sora, que je te considère comme un ami.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne me laisseras jamais te fuir ? Rit le brun.

\- Exactement ! Je te suis reconnaissant, en plus !

\- Merciiii ! Ah… tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du Roi Mickey depuis un moment… je me demandais si toi, tu en aurais ?

Un silence lui répondit. Sora serra les lèvres. Il ne savait pas si Lea savait beaucoup de chose ou si ses, anciens, collègues eux, étaient au courant. Mais il préférait se nourrir d'espoir.

\- Non, Sora… désolé. Mais si j'ai des nouvelles, je te préviendrais.

\- Merci. Ça me fait très plaisir.

\- Bon courage dans ta recherche.

\- Et toi, dans la tienne ! Ne perds pas espoir !

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Sora.

Le brun lui dit au revoir avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il était assez content de cette discussion mais il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir assez aidé Lea. Il aurait dû faire plus.

Il avait la sale impression qu'il avait étalé son bonheur sous les yeux du roux et que ce dernier n'avait plus su quoi faire. Mais il essayait de se rassurer un peu en se disant qu'il avait donné le second élan pour qu'il retrouve son meilleur ami.

Il aurait aimé être à côté de lui pour le pousser à se battre, à se bouger. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'aider. Il se sentait un peu inutile en cet instant, devant son téléphone, les bras ballants.

Mais ce n'était qu'un instant.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et il attendit, faisant un duel de regard avec le téléphone.

Il resta là cinq minutes avant de craquer. Il fallait qu'il rappelle le Roi, quitte à passer pour un harceleur.

Il composa le numéro puis porta le combiné à son oreille, priant pour qu'on lui réponde. Il écouta les tonalités. Une. Deux. Trois. Qu… il sursauta en entendant qu'on répondait.

Il retint un sourire et prononça directement un « allô ».

\- Sora ? Lui parvint la voix de Minnie.

\- Votre Majesté ! Excusez-nous, Riku et moi, pour tous les messages… c'est surtout ma faute. Je m'inquiétais.

\- C'est très gentil, Sora.

\- Est-ce que le Roi Mickey va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y eu quelques éléments mouvementés par ici mais rien de bien grave.

\- Puis-je vous demander si c'est vrai ?

Le brun entendit clairement Minnie rire et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait réellement peur de l'avoir vexé. Il appréciait assez la femme. Il n'avait pas envie de compromettre des bonnes entendes de par son inquiétude qui s'était déjà montrée bien trop oppressante.

\- Quand l'aventure se termine bien, rien de grave ne se passe vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Sora porta sa main à son cœur. Après avoir battu « Ansem », ça s'était bien terminé, mais il avait dû laisser Riku derrière lui. Et contre Xemnas, c'était Axel qu'il avait dû laisser.

Mais il se disait que Minnie l'aurait certainement prévenu s'il y avait eu un mort, ou quelque chose de grave.

\- D'après les messages de Riku, j'ai cru comprendre tu avais appelé pour régler un problème d'argent.

\- C'est gênant. Rit Sora.

\- Mais non. Je peux comprendre. Tu as été très sage en décidant de confier ton argent à des personnes plus âgées et habituées à la chose.

\- Merci.

\- Parlons-en. Proposa la femme avec douceur.

Le brun fut surpris qu'on ne lui passe Mickey. Il se disait que, quelle que soit l'aventure à laquelle il avait pris part, il devait être assez fatigué pour ne pas lui parler.

Il se sentait déjà plus rassuré de savoir qu'il allait bien mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de lui parler ou de le voir, en chair, en os et en poil.

µµµ

Minnie était juste à côté de son mari, discutant joyeusement avec Sora. Elle avait réglé la question des comptes et maintenant elle rigolait avec l'adolescent. Il lui racontait l'une ou l'autre histoire. Il avait même raconté une partie de ses aventures, malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà lu les cahiers de Jiminy, le deuxième en tout cas.

Ils avaient un style très différent, Jiminy et lui, c'était ce qui rendait ça si diversifiant. Et aussi, ça lui faisait plaisir parce que ça lui rappelait quand Mickey partait de par le monde et lui racontait ce qui s'y était passé.

Il lui avait promis de lui raconter l'histoire qu'il venait de conter. Lui qui l'avait laissé derrière pendant presqu'un an et demi. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui en vouloir. Avant d'être Roi, il était un Maître de la Keyblade. Il devait protéger les Mondes avant de passer du temps avec elle.

Elle osait juste espérer qu'il ne ferait plus de chose aussi dangereuse comme il y avait presque douze ans aujourd'hui.

Elle le couva du regard alors qu'il écrivait une lettre.

µµµ

Kairi était dans sa chambre. Sur le sol, il y avait un des carnets de Kaly ouvert sur un passage qui racontait qu'elle avait fêté ses vingt-et-un ans. Qu'elle avait eu des beaux cadeaux de tout le monde, même d'elle. Des fleurs séchées. Kairi avait été heureuse de voir que Kaly et elle s'aimaient.

Est-ce qu'un homme pouvait seulement se mettre entre elles ? Même s'il s'agissait de Dilan ? Même à travers les âges ? Elle restait persuadée que Kaly était vivante, quelque part, de par les mondes.

C'était pour ça qu'elle écrivait un message. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui parvienne un jour. Ça avait bien marché avec Sora. Pourquoi pas avec elle ?

Elle glissa le message dans une bouteille puis se leva avant de quitter la pièce. Elle laissait derrière elle un pot mal fait qui ne pouvait même pas contenir des objets. Mais aussi un nouveau cahier, bien plus noble.

Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu une phase très stupide, très bête et que Riku avait eu raison de s'énerver contre elle.

Elle arriva sur place et s'accroupit. Elle posa la bouteille dans l'eau et la regarda être ballottée par les flots.

Elle devrait remercier Riku, un jour.

Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

µµµ

Dilan entra dans un des salons et il soupira avant de s'approcher d'Ienzo. Celui-ci soupira en le voyant. Il se redressa et posa son signet dans son livre avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui.

L'un près de l'autre, Ienzo faisait très petit et c'était presque comique de le voir comme ça.

\- Choisi ton poison, je dis à papa ou Aeleus que tu m'harcèles ?

\- Je ne t'harcèle pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rattrape toute ma lecture en retard.

\- Toi, en retard ?

\- En retard de trois ans. Fit Ienzo avec un sourire glacial.

Le manipulateur de vent répondit à son sourire, de la même façon. L'illusionniste se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Le brun s'approcha de lui.

\- Tes conseils sont plus avisés que ceux de ton père.

\- Différents. Rectifia le méché en soulevant son livre.

\- Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions venir en aide à Kairi et à ses amis… en mémoire de Kaly.

Ienzo jeta un regard à Dilan avant d'ouvrir son livre et d'en tirer le marque-page. Il le jeta au manipulateur de vent qui créa une brise pour faire voleter l'objet jusqu'à lui. Il s'en saisit pour voir un dessin, plutôt moche, mis sous papier plastique. C'était le seul dessin de son fils qu'Even n'avait jamais su conserver.

Accroché au signet, il y avait une cordelette blanche où était attaché un petit livre.

En terre cuite.


	32. La décision est tout à toi

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 32 : La décision est toute à toi._

Kairi marchait le long de la plage, espérant voir un retour à son message. Elle regarda le ciel. La nuit, elle pouvait voir la multitude de monde dans lequel sa sœur pourrait être. Elle avait hâte de la voir, sincèrement.

Lui dire « regarde ce que je suis devenue, en partie grâce à toi ». Elle ne pouvait espérer autre chose que ça.

Ou peut-être autre chose… mais ce n'était pas la question.

Elle remarqua alors une bouteille dans l'eau. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et courut jusqu'à elle, se mettant de l'eau salée jusqu'aux genoux. Elle se saisit du message et voulut en retirer le bouchon de liège mais elle remarqua alors quelque chose.

µµµ

Riku était assis sur l'arbre à fruit paopou. Il attendait déjà depuis quinze minutes. Il devait y retrouver Sora. Celui-ci lui avait fait promettre d'être là parce qu'il avait hâte de le voir. Il fallait dire que lui aussi, il était triste de ne plus voir autant le brun. Ce « rendez-vous » leur ferait sans doute du bien.

Juste être l'un avec l'autre. Rien d'autre pour les déranger. Ça faisait longtemps. Kairi avait souvent été là.

L'argenté avait dû se retenir de prendre un des fruits et de le proposer à Sora. Ça le rassurait peut-être. Mais il savait aussi, depuis peu, que son partenaire croyait en l'amour beau et fort de ses parents et il doutait qu'ils avaient usés du pouvoir magique du fruit paopou.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sora arriver. Il retint un sourire et attendit qu'il vienne s'appuyer contre l'arbre. Il approcha sa main de son épaule et fit glisser ses doigts contre sa gorge, faisant rire le brun.

\- Rien n'a changé, hein ? Fit Riku.

\- Ben en fait… sachant que Kairi a eu un mauvais moment et que tu vis chez Mikeal et…

\- Je parlais pas de ça. En général ! L'île… nous !

\- On est ensemble maintenant !

\- Est-ce que tu me cherches ?

\- Peut-être. Rit Sora.

Il sourit puis regarda l'horizon.

\- Rien ne changera jamais. Tout redeviendra toujours comme avant. Toi, Kairi et moi… amis pour la vie. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

\- Et toi le mien.

Riku lui prit la main avant de soupirer.

\- Ce monde est quand même petit.

\- Mais tu sais qu'il fait partie d'un tout plus grand.

\- Oui… et je pense que ça me convient parfaitement.

Sora sourit avant de se tourner vers lui. L'argenté le regarda, le couvant du regard par automatisme.

\- Tu te souviens la porte de la lumière ? Tu sais d'où elle venait ?

Riku se laissa tomber sur le sol et il posa sa main au niveau du cœur de son partenaire en souriant. Le brun battit des paupières en posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- C'est toujours plus proche qu'on ne le croit.

\- Est-ce que tu me dragues ? Titilla Sora.

\- Et quoi, je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Mais si !

Riku sourit et l'embrassa. Il le serra contre lui, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Occupé à s'embraser, ils ne virent pas que Kairi arrivait en courant.

\- Sora ! Riku !

Le dernier nommé eut du mal à ne pas soupirer et il se força à s'éloigner de son partenaire.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

\- Quoi ? Fit le brun en s'éloignant un peu de Riku, à contrecœur.

Kairi, essoufflée, se redressa puis sourit et tendit une bouteille. Sora sursauta en voyant le symbole de Mickey sur le papier. Il se saisit de la bouteille et l'ouvrit pour en retirer le message. Riku s'approcha de lui et il le serra contre lui, discrètement.

L'auburn sourit et se rapprocha pour pouvoir lire également.

« _Je voulais te le dire immédiatement._

_Il y a des souvenirs endormis en toi_

_Ces fragments de mémoire se connectent au futur_

_Sora, Riku, Kairi_

_La vérité entourant la Keyblade,_

_Passe à travers de nombreuses connexions,_

_Il y en a dans ton cœur_

_Tout ceci se dirige vers toi, tout le monde t'attend_

_Le seul qui puisse corriger leur tristesse, c'est toi_

_Il est possible que les voyages entamés jusqu'à maintenant,_

_Comparés au prochain voyage aient été faciles_

_Toutes pensées, même accidentelles étaient vraiment connectées_

_La porte pour un nouveau départ semble déjà s'être ouverte.__»_

Sora regarda le papier puis Riku puis son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement avant de poser ses mains sur son bras.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Sora ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je dois réfléchir.

\- As-tu besoin qu'on te laisse seul ? Questionna l'argenté.

Le brun leva la tête vers lui et se sentit un peu coupable. Il ne voulait pas lui faire faux bond alors qu'ils étaient en rendez-vous, qu'ils pouvaient enfin passer du temps ensemble. D'un autre côté, il connaissait Kairi, elle aimait passer du temps avec eux.

Il pouvait le comprendre. Mais dans ce genre de cas c'était assez dérangeant. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire platement qu'elle était gênante. Il se contenta alors de sourire et d'hocher la tête.

Kairi sourit doucement et le serra dans ses bras avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre Selphie. Sora se tourna alors vers son partenaire. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je vais rentrer un instant. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

\- D'acc. Je ne bouge pas.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa avant de s'installer sur l'arbre à paopou. Riku lui embrassa le coin des lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Il fit un dernier signe de main à son partenaire avant de se rendre jusqu'à son canoë.

Il rama jusqu'à arriver à un ponton près de son nouveau chez lui. Il attacha le bateau puis il retourna à la maison. Il sortit ses clés et entra dans la maison.

\- Michael, je suis rentré !

\- Bienvenue et c'est Mickey-ale !

Riku s'avança dans la maison et vint jusqu'à son colocataire.

\- Un de mes amis s'appelle Mickey, je devrais le retenir.

\- Et ta petite sœur ?

\- C'est plus sec. Répondit-il avant de prononcer le nom de Mikea.

Riku passa dans le salon où Mikeal faisait un tableau. Ce dernier était très abstrait et l'argenté n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter.

\- Appelle moi Mik'.

\- Mik'… Répéta le porteur de Keyblade.

\- Ton rendez-vous est déjà terminé ?

\- Il a dû être écourté… Sora a reçu un message de l'ami dont je te parlais à l'instant.

\- Et ? Fit Mikeal.

\- Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

\- C'est… pour partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va t'inviter ? Demanda le brun, mettant des coups de pinceau, semblant être mis sans réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien mais je ne veux rien faire contre sa volonté.

\- C'est important en amour.

Mikeal sourit et il continua de mettre des coups de pinceau. Riku s'approcha pour essayer de voir l'œuvre prendre forme mais il avait quelque peu du mal. Il n'osait pas demander ce qu'il en était à son colocataire.

\- Vous allez avoir des problèmes s'il t'invite.

\- Ah bon ?

\- L'école.

\- Bien sûr. Soupira l'argenté.

Il remit une mèche en place. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Peut-être devait-il rester pour finir ses études, histoire d'être en mesure d'aider Sora, le moment venu.

\- Vous avez pensé au cours à domicile ? J'ai dû en faire une année.

\- C'est une bonne idée… Merci !

En effet, que ce soit pendant les voyages en vaisseau Gummi ou après leurs nombreuses missions, ils pourraient récupérer leur retard, à leur rythme. Et lui, de son côté, pourrait peut-être bien plus travailler.

Plus travailler et, aussi, plus avoir de temps avec Sora malgré tout.

\- Merci beaucoup. Si je peux te rendre la pareille ?

\- Tu me paies un loyer ! Répondit Mikeal avec un clin d'œil.

L'argenté fit un très vague sourire et il s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il continua de le regarder peindre en pensant souvent à Sora, se demandant ce qu'il allait choisir. S'ils allaient partir ensemble.

Il regarda l'heure et se jura d'y retourner dans deux heures grand maximum. Il discuta sommairement avec Mikeal, créant de léger lien. Mais dès que l'heure arriva, il sortit, souhaita une bonne journée et une bonne peinture à son locataire et il regagna au plus vite son bateau.

Il rama et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Sora ne lui demanderait pas de venir. Pas par égoïsme mais parce qu'au contraire, il se dirait que le mieux pour lui serait de rester sur place. Avec le travail, les cours.

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Sora seul, pas envie de le laisser sans protection. Il voulait être là pour lui.

Il accosta avec son embarcation. Il attacha la corde et il se dirigea vers l'arbre à paopou. Il fit un signe de main à Kairi. Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle attendait. L'argenté grimpa sur le pont et appela son partenaire.

Ce dernier se tourna et lui sourit, bien que surpris par son air presque déprimé.

\- Tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Oui.

Sora sourit et vint le rejoindre avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Riku le serra contre lui mais Kairi vint à eux. L'argenté la maudit mentalement. Elle avait fait signe qu'elle allait attendre mais, visiblement, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation.

Le brun se tourna vers elle. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Et pour ça, il devait s'excuser auprès de sa meilleure amie.

\- Kairi… ils ont besoin de moi ! Je dois y aller. Ils sont ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il regarda vers Riku et sourit.

\- Ce que nous sommes.

L'argenté sourit à son tour. Kairi hocha la tête et elle s'approcha pour mettre son porte-bonheur dans les mains de Sora. Celui-ci sourit encore avant de tendre sa main libre à son partenaire.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

Riku sourit de plus belle et il lui prit la main.


	33. Folie à Jardin radieux

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 33 : Folie à Jardin Radieux._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait choisir ce jour ? Elle l'ignorait. Kaly était sortie avec Ienzo, dans les bras et elle été voir après sa sœur qui était installée dans une petite maison à présent. Ignorant que sa sœur, elle-même, était partie et cueillait des fleurs pour elle. Ignorant qu'il y avait un nouveau poison dans Jardin Radieux, autre que la famine, la crasse et l'instabilité entre les peuples._

_À__cet instant précis, un blond vénitien tombait brutalement sur le sol dallé de la place principale qui faisait la fierté d'Ansem le Sage avec d'autres éléments de sa ville. Les beaux éléments et pas les bas-fonds de ce monde._

_Il se redressa pour voir son nouvel ami qui s'éloignait. L'adolescent, prénommé Ventus, se mit debout et il entreprit de courir. Il devait le rattraper à tout prix. Il arriva, il ne sut exactement comment, aux pieds d'immense escaliers. Il analysa les alentours sans trouver la souris qui l'avait aidée à battre le garçon casqué._

_Il grimpa prudemment les marches qui semblaient mener vers un immense château. Il n'en avait jamais vu de si grand. Pourtant, il était passé par les mondes de la Forêt des Nains, du Palais des Rêves et du Domaine Enchanté. Bien que, à vrai dire, vu la taille qu'il avait dans le second monde, le palais du prince devait bien sembler aussi grand._

_Il arriva sur une grande esplanade. Là, il vit deux hommes qui semblaient… dormir ? Il s'approcha, surpris. Ils avaient la même tenue et se tenaient devant une porte, découpée dans une plus grande encore. Ça ne devait pas être pour rien, si ?_

_Ventus fit un pas de trop car les __d__eux ouvrir__ent __les yeux et entrechoquèrent leur arme pour lui barrer le chemin. Le blond vénitien fit un pas en arrière. L'un était plus imposant, de par sa mâchoire carrée, son visage fermé et ses joues légèrement creusées par la faim. Par contre l'autre avait l'air plus bestial et il se demandait de qui il devait avoir le plus peur._

_\- Bonjour ! Fit le porteur de Keyblade._

_On ne lui répondit pas. Il tourna la tête, déçu, avant de remarquer qu'il y avait un énorme Nescient. Il sentit une main sur son épaule puis il fut repoussé par celui qui était le plus bestial._

_\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! Fit Ventus._

_\- Hors de question ! Il y a Kaly en ville. Dit Aeleus._

_\- Sans oublier Ienzo._

_\- Je ne connais ni l'un ni l'autre mais je tiens à vous aider !_

_\- Il a raison. Intervint une voix_

_Les deux gardes se tournèrent pour voir un scientifique blond qui avait un drôle d'air._

_\- Vous devez protéger le château._

_\- Il a dit Ienzo. Souligna le brun clair._

_\- Ce gamin __à__un cœur pur._

_Le blond eut un sourire presque pervers avant de désigner les portes du château._

_\- Allez rejoindre le souverain, il veut vous voir._

_Aeleus fixa le porteur de Keyblade avant d'hocher la tête. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'il avait intérêt à vite venir à bout de ce monstre qui sévissait dans le monde. Il rentra dans le château à la suite de son ami._

_Ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle où l'homme recevait ses sujets. Ils se présentèrent devant le blond. Espérant qu'il ignorait que Kaly soit sortie, et que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il venait les appeler._

_\- Les choses se font plus dangereuses pour moi et Kaly. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir venir vivre dans le château dans le but de mieux la protéger._

_Ils ignoraient, tous trois, qu'à l'instant même où ils avaient désertés leur poste et que Even avait été cherch__er__après son fils, une gamine répondant au nom de Kairi venait pour voir sa grande sœur._

_Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver les gardiens, qu'elle connaissait quand même un peu. Est-ce que tout le monde était parti ?_

_Elle s'approcha des portes quand elle poussa un cri __;__des créatures avaient bondis devant elle. Kairi manqua de tomber sur le sol quand une femme, qui devait avoir plus ou moins l'âge de sa grande sœur, se posta devant elle pour la protég__er__._

_Kaly, de son côté, marchait avec la main de Ienzo dans la sienne. Ils marchaient depuis un moment. Elle s'était perdue en recherchant la maison de sa petite sœur. __À__vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais été seule._

_D'un certain côté, elle n'était pas seule mais c'était à elle de désigner le chemin, c'était bien différent. Elle fut alors forcée de retourner vers la place principale. Ienzo regardait autour d'eux deux, analysant la situation._

_\- Je te laisse deux minutes, ne bouge pas._

_La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement cherchant après son chemin. Elle hésitait si elle allait vers les jardins extérieurs._

_Elle __tergiversa__mais elle s'y dirigea quand même. Elle fut alors violemment entrechoquée avec quelqu'un. Elle tomba sur le sol et leva la tête pour voir que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. La main sur son œil._

_\- Br… aig ?_

_\- Eyh princesse…_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_\- Un connard m'a attaqué._

_\- Il faut soigner ça !_

_Braig posa sa main libre sur son épaule et avant qu'elle ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit ils étaient dans l'infirmerie du château. Kaly retint un cri__,__surprise. Elle avait déjà vu Aeleus us__er__d'un __tel__pouvoir._

_La jeune femme se leva rapidement et elle prit tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner le brun. Il se laissa faire bien que grognant plus d'une fois sous la douleur._

_La rousse soupira quand elle eut fini de lui bander son visage. Elle se redressa avant de sourire doucement._

_\- Tu es guéri ! Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose… mais avant je dois retrouver Ienzo ! S'écria-t-elle avant de sortir du château en courant._

_La rousse passa à côté des deux gardes qui ne réussirent pas à la rattraper et elle dévala les escaliers qui menaient au reste du monde. Elle manqua de se prendre Even de plein fouet et elle rougit en voyant qu'il la fixait froidement._

_\- Mon fils !_

_\- P… pardon… Braig avait besoin de moi._

_\- Mon fils. Répéta le blond avant de s'éloigner en serrant la main de Ienzo._

_Le lendemain, Kaly portait ses vêtements de « sortie », elle venait d'acheter un cache-œil pour Braig. Ce dernier se vantait de sa belle cicatrice sur le visage mais gardait un problème pour son œil qui, selon Even, s'était entièrement dissous. Le blond n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour faire des commentaires immondes._

_C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était sortie._

_Elle retournait vers le château quand un homme l'arrêta. Un roux avec une barbe, plutôt imposante. Du genre de son cher Dilan ou de son cher Aeleus. Heureusement, le fait d'avoir essayé de se battre avec les lances de celui aux rastas, même si elles étaient trop lourdes, et de s'être entraîné__e__avec eux lui permettait de savoir comment le battre._

_Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le __combattre__. Elle préféra alors afficher un faible sourire._

_\- Je peux vous aider ?_

_\- Oui. Auriez-vous vu un gamin de quinze/seize ans avec les cheveux blond-châtain en pagaille, un grand dadet aux cheveux bruns et une femme aux cheveux bleus._

_\- Non… dé… un grand dadet aux cheveux bruns ? Musclé ? Yeux bleus ?_

_\- Oui, vous l'avez vu alors ?_

_\- Il a…_

_\- Kaly !_

_La rousse se tourna et sourit. Elle s'accroupit et prit Kairi dans ses bras. L'homme regarda la petite et lui tapota la tête quand la princesse se redressa._

_\- Elle me rappelle ma fille._

_\- Votre ami a blessé le mien. Dit Kaly en s'éloignant avec sa sœur._

_Elle regagna le château rapidement. Dilan et Aeleus étaient devant et elle s'empressa de venir les rejoindre._

_\- Regardez qui je viens de trouver ! Sourit-elle._

_\- Salut Kairi. Fit Dilan._

_Kaly sourit mais elle remarqua deux personnes. Celui aux rastas soupira, s'attirant un regard de la part de la princesse._

_\- Ils viennent depuis hier. Ils vont pas commencer à nous énerver. Grommela le brun foncé._

_La rousse sourit doucement et s'approcha d'eux. Elle tenait à aider le peuple, peu importe pour qu'elle raison._

_\- Bonjour !_

_\- B'jour ! Je m'appelle Lea ! Et lui Isa._

_Kaly sourit. Elle les observa. La tenue d'un lui faisait penser qu'il manquait __de__moyens, l'autre, par contre, semblait plutôt riche. Si eux deux étaient amis, ça voulait dire qu'il était possible pour les « pauvres » et les « riches » de s'entendre._

_\- Que voulez-vous ?_

_\- On aimerait rentrer ! Dit Lea._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- On aimerait faire comme eux. Informa le roux en désignant Dilan et Aeleus._

_\- Lui. Murmura le dénommé Isa._

_\- Je ne pense pas que ça sera possible._

_Elle sourit de façon navrée. Les places étaient toutes prises et si le second était plus musclé, ils manquaient de quoi faire leur preuve. Braig, lui, __valait__sa place du fait qu'il était __l__à depuis longtemps._

_\- Pourquoi pas ?! Il faut être pistonné, c'est ça ?_

_\- Calme-toi. Grogna Aeleus._

_\- En plus on commence à en avoir marre que vous ayez prévu de venir nous harceler._

_\- C'est pas du harcèlement. Dit Isa._

_\- Mais oui. Allez n'importunez pas la princesse. Fit Dilan avant de les soulever du sol et de les éloigner avant de les jeter sur le sol._

_Kaly gémit et elle leur jeta un regard avant d'entrer dans sa demeure. Elle se doutait un peu de la raison pour laquelle ils agissaient ainsi. Ils venaient de ce milieu mais ils devaient avant tout répondre aux ordres._

_Aux ordres de son père._

_La rousse, sa sœur toujours dans ses bras, se rendit jusqu'à Braig. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle lui sourit et s'approcha pour lui tendre son cadeau, acheté avec l'argent de son père._

_\- Tiens, les deux sœurs._

_\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi._

_\- Pour moi ? Garde ça, j'en veux pas._

_La jeune femme lui tendit le cache-œil en souriant. Braig la dévisagea avec un air blasé._

_\- J'en veux pas !_

_Kaly fronça les sourcils avant de lui donner un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne. Elle lui fourra ensuite le cadeau dans les mains avant de partir sans plus attendre._

* * *

Note de fin : Ne cherchez pas qui est ce mystérieux personnage ! Il s'agit d'Amalrik un autre personnage de mon ami Mikukearu Kansan ! On l'encourage pour qu'il sorte sa BD !


	34. Folie à Jardin Radieux, le retour

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

Note 2 : ENCORE un petit chap, mais là, je ne pouvais rien faire.

* * *

_Chapitre 34 : Folie à jardin radieux, le retour._

Kairi était dans sa chambre, comme souvent. Elle venait d'entamer le dernier livre de sa sœur. Et il était bien plus petit. En un seul coup d'œil, on comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas écrit plus d'un quart dessus.

Elle ouvrit pour lire le premier message et elle crut comprendre immédiatement pourquoi. Une boule grimpa dans sa gorge.

_Hello journal,_

_Papa a recueilli quelqu'un « Xehanort ». Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire ou quelque chose du genre. Qui que ce soit, l'intérêt que papa lui porte doit être proportionnelle à sa pauvreté._

_J'ai l'impression que c'est un critère de choix pour lui. Ce qui rend tout ça à la fois ironique et pathétique. _

_Cependant, je préfère ne pas m'approcher de Xehanort. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il me dérange pas. J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler à papa mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il est son protégé._

_Il va un peu vite en besogne avec lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il fait une erreur._

_Il faudrait que je pose la question à Even…_

Kairi fronça les sourcils face à cette partie. Surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement que Xehanort était ce Xemnas qui l'avait maintenue captive elle ne savait exactement combien de temps.

Elle se leva de son lit et, continuant de lire, elle se rendit jusqu'au téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure de quelque chose.

Elle espérait seulement que Xehanort n'avait pas fait de mal à sa sœur. Auquel cas, elle espérait quand même que Sora et Riku l'avaient fait souffrir avant qu'il ne meurt.

Kairi ne connaissait pas sa sœur et était bien incapable de se souvenir d'elle mais elle savait qu'elles avaient été très proche. Lire son journal l'avait rapprochée d'elle et l'avait poussée à l'aimer.

Elle ne tolérait qu'on fasse du mal à Kaly.

L'auburn composa le numéro de la personne qu'elle cherchait à joindre.

_Hi journal,_

_Tout est bizarre ici depuis la venue de Xehanort au sein de notre maison. Dilan et Aeleus passent moins de temps avec moi pour être avec lui. Je sais déjà ce que tu es en train de te dire : elle est jalouse._

_Touché !_

_Je ne dois pas sentir ce type parce qu'il me prend tous mes amis… et mes pas amis. Même Braig. Il a fini par mettre mon cache-œil mais il m'évite de plus en plus. _

_Even passe beaucoup de temps avec Xehanort et, par conséquent, Ienzo aussi. Je suis de plus en plus seule._

_Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire._

_Le pire, c'est la sensation que j'ai constamment. L'impression que quoi que je fasse, quoi que papa fasse, nous n'arrivons pas à garder une certaine sensation de protection. Tout est devenu austère._

_C'est comme s'il planait quelque chose sur nos têtes._

_J'ai même fini par éviter de croiser le regard de Xehanort. Il me glace le sang. Me donne l'impression que je suis dans un étau et que je vais suffoquer._

Isa était assis dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de Braig. Ce dernier jouait avec les mains du bleu, tirant sur ses doigts pour l'embêter. Il essayait de bouleverser son calme sans réussir. D'autant plus que Xehanort était face à eux.

Il leur parlait de son tout dernier plan qui devrait prendre court dans une poignée de jour ou d'heure. Ça, ce n'était pas encore très précis.

Le bleu fixait son supérieur sans perdre une seule miette de ses paroles. Le bicolore lui, s'en fichait. La première fois qu'il y avait eu un plan, il n'en avait rien eu à faire non plus et tout s'était passé au mieux.

Au contraire, en n'écoutant pas ce que voulait l'argenté et en faisant à son envie, il lui avait retiré une épine du pied.

Braig frappa violemment sa main contre la cuisse du devin lunaire avant de se lever.

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Informa-t-il avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Isa lui lança un regard où on pouvait lire la noirceur alors qu'il frottait discrètement sa cuisse douloureuse.

_Hello journal,_

_Tout devient vraiment inquiétant par ici. J'ai du mal à ne pas avoir un rire nerveux alors que je t'écris._

_Ienzo est rentré dans ma chambre il n'y a même pas une dizaine de minutes. J'ai voulu lui proposer des bonbons du sachet que j'avais mais il ne m'a laissé le temps de rien faire, de rien dire._

_\- Je ne pardonnerais jamais à ton père ce qu'il a dit à propos de moi. Plus jamais, ce ne sera mon père. Plus jamais._

_Et il est sorti._

_Aussi simplement qu'il est venu._

_Imagine ma tête. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler, de toute ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu avec une quelconque expression sur le visage. Et il fallait que sa première expression, ses premiers mots, à mon égard en tout cas, soient des mots d'haines._

_Je trouve que ça ne lui correspond même pas._

_J'ai de plus en plus peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose._

_Quelque chose de grave._

Ienzo était assis à l'ancien bureau d'Ansem alors que Lea était installé dessus. Ils discutaient ensemble malgré le fait que le méché était en train de lire. Il répondait parfois seulement avec des hochements de tête, de simple « oui » ou « non ».

Une sonnerie retentit tout à coup. Le bleu-gris tourna la tête et lança un regard noir vers le téléphone qui faisait un bruit ignoble à son sens. Il essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Autant il pouvait supporter la voix de Lea, qui lui racontait ses recherches, autant ce bruit, il ne pouvait pas.

Il aurait été simple de se lever, d'aller décrocher ou de couper le téléphone. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Tout comme le roux. Qui s'était néanmoins arrêté alors qu'il parlait de la Terre des Dragons.

Dilan arriva dans la pièce.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas décrocher ?

\- Non. Fit Ienzo en changeant de page.

\- Nop. Sourit Lea.

Le manipulateur de vent soupira et il décrocha le téléphone.

\- Allô ?!

_Bonjour journal,_

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je savais que Aeleus et Braig avaient d'étrange pouvoir mais les récents év__é__nements m'ont poussés à savoir que c'était de même pour, au moins, Even et Dilan._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_Je sais que je dois mettre les choses au clair._

_Je t'écris sans savoir si je pourrais un jour écrire d'autres mots. _

_Je dois aller voir par moi-même ce qu'il se trame. Je sais où est-ce qu'ils se retrouvent._

_Papa ne veut rien voir. Mais moi, je ne peux laisser ça comme ça. _

_J'ai peur._

_Pour Dilan, Aeleus et Ienzo._

_Peur pour Kairi._

_Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe. Si je peux encore dormir sur mes deux oreilles ou pas._

Kairi tournait les pages en entendant les tonalités mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus un seul message. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle entendait Dilan dire « Allô ?! ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de sa voix mais elle retrouva vite son sérieux.

\- Dilan ? C'est Kairi.

\- Ah, salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- On va dire bien, et toi ?

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je viens de finir les livres de Kaly… elle a arrêté d'écrire, comme ça.

\- Je sais.

Kairi regarda les pages. Ce n'était pas normal, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit morte. Elle avait une question à poser et selon la réponse qu'on lui donnerait, elle garderait espoir ou pas.

\- Elle est venue vous voir un jour, car elle était inquiète. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Elle a appris la vérité. Xehanort n'était pas là, par chance pour elle. Elle s'est énervée et le soir, elle est partie en virée.

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Kairi.

\- Personne ne sait.

Kairi soupira, rassurée. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire : sa sœur avait fui le monde en sachant qu'elle n'y avait plus d'avenir. Et elle vivait quelque part en sécurité.

Mieux que tout, elle pouvait pleinement aimer Dilan. Elle n'aurait jamais à lui en vouloir.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Riku et Sora s'étaient dis que dans le fond, rien n'avait changé. Aujourd'hui, elle se disait que elle, elle avait changé. Elle avait pris conscience d'elle, prit en maturité.

Ils avaient eu leur aventure, elle, la sienne. Et ils avaient grandi.

Mais alors qu'elle était toute contente, Dilan se rendait compte d'une chose. Kaly avait disparu le jour où ils avaient anéanti Ansem, quelques jours avant que Xehanort ne veuille Isa et Lea à son côté pour leur talent qui serviraient ses plans.

Mais une personne avait été absente une fois qu'il avait mené la personne qu'ils avaient besoin en leur sein.

Et si cette personne savait tout ?


	35. Point final

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 35 : Point final._

Riku n'était pas vraiment content, pourtant, il sonnait à la porte de Kairi. Elle lui avait demandé de venir et il savait précisément pourquoi. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais ses arguments avaient été bons.

Il aurait quand même voulu en parler à Sora. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir. Ce n'était pas le genre de décision qu'il avait un jour pris sans en parler avec lui avant. Et inversement. Tout comme Kairi le faisait pour eux aussi.

Ça pouvait paraître stupide mais c'était leur amitié. Leur force. Peut-être aussi leur faiblesse. Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient, tous les trois.

Kairi vint ouvrir la porte et elle sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et elle le traîna à sa suite. L'auburn le mena dans le salon où il y avait une chaise. L'argenté s'installa, soupirant doucement.

La demoiselle lui mit une sorte d'essuie autour du cou et elle sortit des ciseaux. Elle sourit et entreprit alors de lui couper toutes les mèches rebelles devant ses yeux.

Il avait accepté parce qu'elle avait raison. Demain, il partirait avec Sora rejoindre Mickey. Celui-ci leur avait dit qu'ils devraient faire une épreuve importante. Ils ne savaient pas quoi mais ils pouvaient redouter des combats.

Il avait eu quelques difficultés, contre Xemnas, parce que ses cheveux étaient longs et lui bouchaient, trop souvent, la vue. Alors peut-être qu'une autre coupe lui serait bénéfique.

Et puis, d'un certain côté, Riku savait qu'il devait le faire. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux en attendant le retour de l'être aimé. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble.

Visiblement, la longueur de ses cheveux avait grandement besoin d'être écourtée. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, il devait bien remercier Kairi pour son idée de génie.

µµµ

Dilan avait à peine raccroché le téléphone qu'il sentit l'énergie de la personne recherchée. Coïncidence ou pas ?

Toujours est-il qu'il se rendit dans la salle où Ienzo et Lea « discutaient » toujours. Il s'approcha d'eux, préférant les prévenir. Surtout pour le cas où il ne reviendrait pas avant x temps.

\- Je sors. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Dit-il avec un ton lourd de sens.

Il quitta la pièce, puis le sous-sol et enfin le château. Il se rapprocha ensuite de la zone de ténèbres. Dilan posa sa main sur l'épaule de la personne. Celle-ci se tourna et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Braig.

\- Dilan. Sourit le nommé.

\- Inutile de te mentir, ce n'est pas un plaisir de te voir ici… je suppose qu'en plus, tu es là pour servir les plans de Xehanort.

\- Que ce soit le cas ou pas, tu sais que je ne te répondrais pas. Fit le bicolore avec un sourire sadique.

\- … Lea cherche Isa. Il est très inquiet pour lui. Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ?

\- Isa ? Hm… même réponse. Va savoir où il est le petit. Va savoir s'il est même revenu à la vie.

\- Tu sais que c'est une réponse ?! Grinça Dilan entre ses dents.

\- Oups.

Celui aux rastas s'approcha de lui. Le borgne sourit et il fit un pas en arrière, pour la forme plus que par peur. Il sourit un peu plus, le narguant visiblement.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez revenir avec Xehanort ? Vous étiez avec nous.

\- On voulait se débarrasser d'Ansem, nuance.

\- Ça t'a empêché de suivre ses ordres pendant plus de dix ans ? Rit Braig.

Le manipulateur de vent serra les poings alors qu'il le fixait. S'il arrivait à le toucher, il l'envoyait sur le sol et pouvait même sérieusement l'assommer. Le problème était qu'il faudrait qu'il le touche. Et ça, c'était moins sûr.

Braig était plus rapide que lui malgré que son poids était plutôt trompeur pour sa part.

Il se retenait alors de le frapper. Ne tenant pas à faire une esclandre ou, pire, perdre la face contre le bicolore.

\- Parlons plutôt de choses sérieuses ?

\- Je veux juste passer un peu de temps dans mon monde d'origine. Lança le manipulateur d'espace.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est de Kaly. Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Étrange, étrange… dix ans que tu n'as plus parlé d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Kairi est sa sœur. Tu sais, celle qu'on avait emprisonnée.

\- Elle ? Pour ça que sa tête me disait quelque chose. Soupira le bicolore.

\- Braig… tu es la dernière personne à avoir vu Kaly en vie. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. Que s'est-il passé, est-ce que tu le sais ?

Le plus vieux sourit en retour. Presqu'inquiétant. Dilan aurait voulut le frapper une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le manipulateur d'espace puisse se moquer de lui de la sorte.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Kaly. Pas que pour Kairi. Il avait besoin d'avoir la conscience tranquille quant à ce qui avait anéanti une personne si importante pour lui.

Presque sa meilleure amie.

Il avait pu se débarrasser d'Ansem sans honte à cause de ce qu'il était, de ses réformes, de son air pédant.

Par contre, il n'avait jamais su faire de mal à Kaly. Ce n'était plus seulement son travail de la protéger. C'était aussi devenu une envie.

\- Oui. Sourit Braig.

µµµ

Riku frappa à la porte de chez Sora. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour essayer de voir une mèche argentée mais ce n'était plus possible. Ils étaient fort courts à présent.

Il se retint un sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il savait que ça devrait arriver puisqu'il avait frappé, mais il était encore en train d'essayer de se remettre de cette sensation de nudité, de poids en moins.

À son humble goût, Kairi avait coupé trop de cheveux d'un coup. En un sens, il comprenait que Xigbar et Xaldin avaient préféré s'attacher les cheveux et que Xemnas, Ansem et Saïx avaient opté pour du gel. Couper des cheveux longs donnait une impression cent fois trop désagréable.

Il espérait que cette sensation disparaîtrait avant qu'ils ne doivent se battre.

\- Oh là ! Vous, vous ressemblez à mon petit ami mais…

\- Sora. Fit Riku, essayant de se retenir de rire face à l'expression faussement sérieuse de son partenaire.

\- Et vous connaissez mon nom ? Waw ! Un cousin de Riku ?!

\- Arrête tes conneries, on peut aller dans ta chambre ?

\- Oh lalaa, je sais pas si mon chéri sera d'accord. Singea le brun en le laissant rentrer.

L'argenté l'embrassa avant de retirer ses chaussures. Il suivit son partenaire jusqu'à sa chambre et ils s'installèrent sur le lit. Le plus jeune le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de sourire plus doucement.

\- Finalement, ça te va plutôt bien.

\- Merci. C'est Kairi qui s'en est occupée.

Sora lui grimpa sur les cuisses et le fit s'allonger sur le lit sans le vouloir. Il rit un peu mais l'argenté s'installa confortablement avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Plutôt douée.

\- Si ça te plaît, tant mieux. C'est pour faciliter les combats.

\- Les combats… c'est pour demain. Je stress. Tu te sens comment, toi ?

\- Pas autant stressé. Je veux pouvoir te protéger.

Sora rit et l'embrassa. Riku passa une de ses mains sur sa joue, tenant à le garder contre lui, et il répondit amoureusement à son baiser.

Tant qu'il pourrait le protéger, tout irait bien.

_J'avais ramené cet enfoiré d'Ansem et je comptais participer un peu quand je l'ai remarqué, de mon seul œil valide._

_J'ai préféré la suivre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement. Parce qu'il restait de mon devoir de la protéger ? Je ne sais pas. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne voit rien ? Peut-être bien. C'est ce qui serait le plus acceptable._

_Je vous ai confié ce salopard et je suis sorti. Grâce à mon pouvoir, il n'était pas compliqué de la suivre sans qu'elle me voie. J'aurais pu être sa propre ombre. Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas._

_Elle marche dans les rues et je sais vers où. Elle va rejoindre Kairi, sa chère petite sœur. Un certain avantage. Comme ça, elle ne pourra pas voir ce qu'on fait à son père. Elle nous épargnera ses cris._

_Elle avance encore jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose. La même chose qui se propage dans mon corps depuis que le vieux chnoque m'ait fait je ne sais pas trop quoi. La chose qui a changé mes oreilles et mon œil. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà été dans un état suffisamment dégradé avant._

_J'espère bien qu'il note sur un livret tout ce qu'il me devra en échange. Un œil, une cicatrice, un lifting. Allez, à voir si je lui rendrais la pareille avec le corps de « Terra » ou si je lui ferais pay__er__autrement._

_Je vois alors __c__es grandes créatures. Celle__s__dont j'ignorais le nom à l'époque : des crypto-ombres._

_Je la vois tourner sur elle-même. Pour voir qu'elle est encerclée ? J'en sais rien. Mais elle m'aperçoit. Elle m'appelle._

_\- Braig ! Je t'en prie !_

_\- Me prier ? De quoi ? Ton petit papa chéri va crever._

_\- Braig ! Hurle-t-elle._

_\- Désolé, j'entends mal._

_Les cryptos-ombres s'approchent. Elle pousse un autre cri._

_\- Ces choses veulent ton cœur, princesse. Pourquoi ne pas leur offrir ? Sans toi, sans ton père, nous… on s'en sortira tous mieux._

_Je souris alors qu'elle hurle plus fort. Elle met ses bras devant son visage avant de courir. Elle pense sans doute pouvoir passer à travers les sans-cœur mais ceux-ci l'attrapent. Elle crie une dernière fois._

_Je prends mon fusil-laser et je tire sur toutes __c__es créatures. Elles disparaissent dans un nuage noir. Je range mon arme et je pars, sans un seul regard en arrière._

_Réaction peut-être stupide puisque moins d'une semaine après, Xehanort détruit Jardin Radieux après avoir « recruté » Isa et Lea. On aura jamais vu de changement. On en verra jamais._


	36. Epilogue

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_É__pilogue_

Kairi était sur la plage de la petite île. Elle agitait encore bêtement la main alors que le vaisseau Gummi de Sora et Riku avait décollé il y avait bien cinq minutes. Elle sursauta en voyant un portail des ténèbres s'ouvrir devant elle.

Néanmoins, elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Dilan. Elle baissa la main avant de se tourner vers lui. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle était contente qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, alors que ses amis venaient de partir. Ça lui donnait moins l'impression d'être seule.

\- Juste au cas où… Sora et Riku sont chez le roi Mickey… si Lea veut les voir.

Dilan hocha la tête. Il voulait la voir mais il ne comptait pas lui dire pour la mort de Kaly. Il préférait la voir espérer plutôt que déprimer.

\- Dilan… j'ai pris une décision.

\- Hm ?

\- Un jour… je reprendrais le royaume de Jardin Radieux et j'y ferais ce que ma sœur aurait aimé qu'on y fasse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… pas maintenant… parce que je ne suis pas encore capable, mais je le ferais.

\- Le jour venu… on t'assistera. Certifia le brun.

Kairi sourit avant de devenir légèrement pivoine.

\- Une dernière chose…

Elle lui fit signe de s'abaisser. Dilan fut surpris mais il s'exécuta. L'auburn attendit qu'il soit assez bas pour l'embrasser.


End file.
